


He's All I Ever Wanted

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Best Friends, Betrayal, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Bullying, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Seduction, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, Mr. Wentz, this is Mr. Way and his son, young Mr. Way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So once again watching music videos can get you in trouble, but they can also inspire and and I just so happen to be watching Fountains of Wayne's "Stacy's Mom" and the creative juices started to flow and now I have a fic based on the video, but with an MCR twist of course. ^-^
> 
> Meet Pete, an underprivileged kid who finds himself in two terrible triangles all involving one older man. Boyfriend to one and father to the other, Pete needs to decide if potentially ruining two kinds of relationships is worth his own happiness...but then again, he is all that he wants.
> 
> Writing this with me is my lovely Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and her spin on Mikey sent this story into a completely different direction than the tradgety that I had originally planned, so make sure you thank her in the comments. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Pete stood on the steps waiting for Tom. As usual he was late casue his girlfriend just had to check the cheer-leading roster to prove she was on the squad this year.

"This fucking sucks."

Pete grumbled. He wanted a cigarette and to pass the fuck out playing games on his phone or maybe after jerking off to pornhub. Suddenly a sweet black camaro pulled up. The top came down and Pete was speechless. The most gorgeous guy appeared with a sunglasses and wind blowing through his perfect hair. He took them off and looked at the group of kids. Suddenly a boy pushed past Pete and made his way over to the car.

"Dad, you're late...again."

Mikey looks up at his son and smiles a little.

"I know and I'll make it up to you like I always do. Hop in."

Pete felt the world stop and time stand still. The man's smile was breathtaking. He would have enjoyed it more, but he was slightly pushed as one of his teachers moved through the crowd.

"Mr. Way, Mr. Way, please wait."

Patrick turned around.

"Hello Mr. Freegan."

"Sorry to catch you at dismissal, but you had signed up in the beginning of the year as a tutor correct?"

"Yes Sir, I did."

"Always a polite boy."

Mr. Freegan looked up at Patrick's father.

"And I have you to thank for it Mr. Way. Sorry you missed this year’s Parent Night, but your brother assured me that he would fill you in on any details that were given by young Mr. Way's teachers."

"And that he did. I should be at the next one. Whom, exactly, do you want my child to tutor?"

"Oh uh..."

The teacher looked down at the list.

"Mr. Wentz."

Pete's head shot up at his name being called. He looked over at the three chatting by the sweet ride.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Wentz."

The teacher motioned him over. Pete looked around and still didn't see Tom so he went.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, Mr. Wentz, this is Mr. Way and his son, young Mr. Way."

Pete rolled his eyes in a duh motion. He swore that the hot guy, now Mr. Way, chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you."

Young Mr. Way held out his hand and Pete kind of looked at it and then shook it.

"'m Pete."

"Patrick and this is my dad."

"Mikey is my name. So when and where is this tutoring supposed to take place?

"Well that is up to you Mr. Way. I know that you are a very busy man, but if you can work this into yours and young Mr. Way's schedule, it would be most appreciated."

"I don't mean to be rude, or maybe I do, I don't know right now... but why should I have to work him into my schedule? He doesn't have parents that can tutor him?"

Now Pete ducked his head in embarrassment, but Mr. Freegan, did not skip a beat.

"Oh, Mr. Wentz, is part of the foster care system. Right now he does not have a home placement so he is buses back and forth from the half-way house and..."

Patrick could not believe what he was hearing. It made sense now though, his attitude, the way he dressed.

"Oh... well my son would be more than happy to help out. Right Pat?"

He doesn't give Patrick a chance to answer.

"Can someone drive him back to the halfway house and what time is curfew for him?"

"Oh so now that you found out that I am unfortunate? A fucking charity case it's okay for your precious Patrick to bless me with his gift of intelligence?"

Pete was pissed. This was none of their business or anyone else’s. He turned to the teacher and lashed out.

"And who the fuck were you to tell them my personal business? Last time I looked this was America where you can keep your personal shit to yourself as long as you don’t make it public knowledge on social media."

Patrick was kind of impressed right now. This kid was certainly not dumb with the vocabulary he was using to chew out his father and their teacher.

"You know what Mr. Freeman, fuck you and fuck this school and fuck your charity. I'm going home...oh wait I don’t have one, so I will go where ever the fuck I please."

Pete stormed off pulling out a cigarette and hiding the tears that were not streaming down his face.

Mikey just stands there for a moment before shrugging.

"We should get going. If he changes his mind just let my boy know."

He climbs into the car waiting for Patrick to do the same.

Patrick looks at his dad and at the shocked teacher.

"Hang on dad."

He drops his books in the car and takes off after the kid.

Mikey rolls his eyes and starts the car.

"Hurry up."

"You have a remarkable boy Mr. Way."

Mikey nods as he lights a cigarette.

"I know."

 


	2. Ice Cream Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete laughed,
> 
> "You are kind of full of yourself you know that?"
> 
> "I like that though."
> 
> Mikey smirks at him.
> 
> "Why do you like it?"
> 
> "Cause your hot and you know it and you're allowed to enjoy it."
> 
> Mikey parks his car and turns it off. He looks at Pete with his smirk still in place.
> 
> "So you think I'm hot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update this one. It will be less time between each chapter, promise! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

"Dad, this is Pete and he is going to be coming to our house a few times a week so I can help him in math starting today."

It took Patrick a bit to convince the angry boy to come back to the car with him, but when they did, he decided proper introductions were in order again. Mr. Freeman had long gone. Patrick opens the door and pulls back the seat for Pete to climb in. He gets in the front and smiles at his dad.

"Also Uncle Gee texted and begged for coffee."

"Well I guess we should head on over there, then. Buckle up."

Pete is surprised that Mr. Way, Mikey, gave no argument at him being here after he cursed him and Mr. Freeass out. He was quiet as the drove listening to the hum of the engine, till Patrick put on some Maiden and his dad and him rocked out singing all the words. This gave Pete a better chance to see the man. He was handsome indeed. Sexy with dark hair and a tan unbecoming of New Jersey. He wondered if he did self tan. They arrived at the Starbucks and they all got out. The smell his him and his mouth started to water. He reached in his back pocket for his Velcro wallet. He had five bucks left of this weeks allotted sum. He could splurge a bit though and just not eat for the week.

He saw Patrick cringe when they opened the door and the bell announced they were there. You could have put a gaydar on Mikey's ass. Every gay and "straight" man in the room looked at him. They walked up and the barista beamed.

"Well hello Mr. Way, aren't we looking fetching on this chilly November afternoon. Hello to you to Patrick."

Patrick waved a shy hand.

"So the usual hmmm? Two vente pumpkin spice lattes heavy on the pumpkin and espresso and one grande made with soy and no whip cream...oh and of course a hazelnut hot chocolate for you cutie."

"Annnnd, I'll take vente pumpkin spice latte too."

The barista looked at Pete and it made Pete blush.

"Awww, isn't that sweet, he wants to be like you Mr. Way."

"That's funny, there's only one me."

Mikey reaches into his pants for his wallet and takes out his card.

"Here you go honey."

He hands it over to the barista.

"Well actually dad there are two of you if you count Uncle Gee cause he did say Mr. Way."

Pete chuckled a bit that the boy was able to joke with his dad like that. That kind of answer would have earned Pete a smack in the mouth. He was so concentrated on it that he didn't realize that Mikey paid for his drink. He pulled the crumpled five out of his wallet and handed it to him.

"Here uh...Mr. Way."

Mikey just shakes his head and grabs the cup holder.

"Keep it. Grab your coffees and come on. I should be seeing you tomorrow, Sugar. Later."

He starts walking off.

"Okay Mr. Way, here is your order."

Patrick walked up and Pete joined him.

"Thanks."

The guy held out a little bag for Patrick and winked. Then he left.

'What's in the bag?"

Patrick opened it and smiled.

"Mini scones."

Patrick stuffed the bag in his pocket and grabbed the coffee.

"Come on Dad, let's go."

Mikey leaves the coffee shop and heads to his car.

Pete was bored. Mikey was still on the phone as they drove and Patrick was eating his scones from the cute barista. Well Patrick did share.

"Where are we going?"

"We’re going to my dad's job to drop off the coffee to my Uncle."

Pete counted the cups.

"There is an extra one. Some Soy latte crap."

Mikey glances at Pete through his mirror and moves his face from his phone.

"That's for my Frankie."

"Oh...who's Frankie?"

Before anyone get s chance to tell him, Mikey turns onto the city street and parks in a reserved spot.

"We're here Pete."

Patrick climbed out and let Pete out. Pete looked at the building. It was huge with gold or something like it lining the windows.

"You work here?"

Mikey must be like some kind of fucking tycoon.

"Yes, I do."

Mikey leads them to the building and uses his card to enter the building. He chats briefly with one of the editors there and then leads them to the elevator. He pushes the button and waits for the door it to arrive. When it does they walk on and Patrick hits the button for their floor and the doors close. As soon as the doors open Mikey is bowled over. Patrick was smart and got out of the way, but Pete had no idea. All he knew now was he was on the bottom of a Mikey and strange guy pile.

"Mikey baby, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, baby."

Mikey lifts Frank and himself up off the floor, he doesn't bother with helping Pete, instead he kisses Frank.

'Alright, enough with the PDA, where's my coffee and my favorite nephew who made it possible.

"Uncle Gee. I'm your only nephew."

Patrick rolls his eyes, but hands Gerard his cup. Gerard doesn't even wait, he takes a big sip and then moans.

"So fucking good. I love the fall."

Speaking of Fall, a little help here?"

Gerard looks and sees a boy on the floor of the elevator, that is trying to close.

"Oh, who are you?"

"I'm currently on the floor in danger of an elevator door closing on me."

"Just stand up. It's not rocket science. Patrick's going to be tutoring him... clearly he needs to learn how to stand up."

Pete stuck his tongue out at Mikey. It was stupid and childish, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Baby, be nice."

Frankie came over and helped Pete up.

"Hi, I'm Frank and this is Gerard. So you are a friend of our Pattycakes here?"

"Frankie!"

Patrick blushed and Pete found it amusing.

"Oh stop it, I have called you that since you were this high."

Frank put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah and now I'm almost taller than you...ow!"

Frank punches Patrick in the shoulder.

"Watch it young man."

"I got you your favorite."

He reaches for Frank's labeled cup and hands it to him.

Frank forgot his anger and gravitated back to Mikey.

"Aww baby, you shouldn't have."

He kissed him sweetly.

"Michael, thank God you are here!"

A tall man came running over to them.

"Brendon calm down!"

Gerard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't! Ryan is in a snit about the new fall collection!"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Because these other models all have fat asses and no defined hip bones like you do Michael my love."

Ryan came streaming down the hall wearing three scarves, poet shirt moving in the air.

"Please, you need to come and try on the proto types so that I can get the right feel for the collection."

Patrick looked at his dad. This was his work after all and Patrick was used to it so he leaned to adapt.

"Go on dad. I can tutor Pete here and then we can go out for dinner.

Pete liked the idea of dinner. He had not had a good hot meal in forever it seemed, but he doubted they were talking about him too.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. An expert with a hot body is always needed here. Sorry Bren."

Mikey struts past him and laughs.

Pete was stunned that Mikey would say that. I mean it was true, but he was confused now.

"Wait, what exactly does your dad do here?"

"Oh, he's a model."

"He is!?"

"Sure, he has a billboard in time square and everything."

Gerard picked up the Spring fashion issue and showed it to Pete. Pete's eyes bugged out. He could not believe that this was Patrick's...plain shy ordinary...Patrick's dad?

"Uh...I need to sit down."

"Good, I can run to the car and grab our books."

Before Pete could say anything Patrick was gone. he took a big sip out of his latte and choked hard. Gerard patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel kid."

"You do?"

"Yup, I want to drink the whole thing down in one go too, but no one needs that amount of caffeine that quickly."

Pete just looked at the strange man, but didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong. He just nodded and that was enough for Gerard to leave him alone with this thoughts on his brother...the model.

*

*

*

"So x equals?"

"Seven?"

"Yeah, you got it!"

"Great, then can I use the bathroom now?"

Patrick giggled.

"Sure, it's down the hall and to your left."

Pete got up and went in the direction Patrick pointed, but the flashing from the right caught his eye.

'That's it Mikey baby, perfect, just like that."

Pete peeked into a room and behind a white curtain and his jaw dropped. There was Patrick's hot dad in a tight shirt and even tighter jeans in an eggplant color..and looking even hotter than before if that was even possible.

"Okay Mikey baby, let's take a 15."

"Sure thing, Ry."

Mikey starts chatting with Brendon and a few of the other models.

"Was he hard on you guys?"

"You know Ryan only has a hard on for you."

The models chuckle and Mikey nudges the one who spoke.

"Shut up, Gabe. You know what I meant."

They just keep giggling.

"We all know that Ryan has a hard on for what an amazing model Mikey is, but he really has a hard on for Brendon."

"Yeah, now that's the truth. He wants you badly."

Brendon blushed.

"Okay boys, go find something else to do. Go fix your make up."

He was clearly flustered and went back to making sure the camers was okay

"So are you ever going to give him the goodies or not?"

Mikey slides up behind Brendon.

"Michael James Way! Do you talk to your mother like th-th-that?"

Brendon is clearly flustered having the model behind him.

Mikey laughs bitterly.

"That'd be weird."

Mikey turns Brendon around and smirks. He playfully runs his hand down Brendon's exposed chest.

"What's the hold up? Why won't you give it up to him? You know you want to."

"I...I just don't..."

Pete was in shock. It looked like Mikey was making moves on the photographers assistant. He wished he could hear them.

"I never..."

Fuck if what the model was doing to him did not feel good. So good that he forgot how to speak anything but...

"Mikey..."

"If you want me you know that's a huge no no right?"

Mikey moves closer to the boy as he looks as his body. Brendon's pretty hot, he can see why Ryan wants him and if he was single he'd want him too.

"Then you shouldn't be touching me like th-th-that."

Pete could see the other guy coming undone. He wondered what it would be like for Mikey to do that to him.

"I was only kidding, it's not my fault that you find me attractive. Is that why you don't want to give yourself to Ryan? Are you hoping I'll come around one day and take you myself?"

None of that was true, but the way that Mikey was touching him with soft caresses made it hard to answer negatively.

"Alright ladies, let's get back to work."

Ryan returned from another part of the room and Pete watched Mikey quickly leave the guy alone and go back to his mark.

"Okay Brendon darling can you hand me my...Brendon are you alright? You look flush. Here, sit down pet."

Ryan led Brendon to a chair and patted his shoulder.

"Alright Mikey;s it's magic time again. Let's take the shirt off now so I can get some close ups of the embroidered waste line and those delicious hips of yours I am sure Frankie enjoys nibbling on."

Mikey smirks at the thought of Frank doing just that and starts opening his shirt. He let's it slip off his shoulders and throws it on Brendon with a wink.

"How do you have want me? Just stand here or do you want some hands to hips action?"

Mikey hooks one of his thumbs in his pants and pulls it down slightly.

"That's perfect right there."

Ryan gets on the floor on his knees and begins to shoot at an angle so that he gets the pants, but also Mikey's facial expression.

"You look just as good like that too, Ry."

A few of the models giggle and Mikey smirks quickly before posing his face seductively.

Pete watched as Mikey flawlessly did everything that he was told. He takes his phone out and snapped a few shots, focusing in on...well you know. He put his phone away and was about to leave when he walked right into Frank.

"Oh, there you are. Patrick was getting worried."

Frank looked up and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yeah, but doesn’t it bother you? His job?"

"Nope cause they get to look in the magazine and billboards, but I get the real thing."

Frank walked away towards the photoshoot.

Mikey glances at him and even offers a small smile before giving a few more poses.

"Is that good enough for you Ry? My boy is here."

Mikey juts his chin in Frank's direction.

"Yeah Mikey, boy you saved our asses today."

Ryan walks away just as Frank reaches Mikey. He wraps his arms around his naked waist.

"I think this is a good look for you baby."

Frank giggles and then points to Pete by the opening of the curtained room.

"You seem to have another fan."

Mikey raises a brow in Pete's direction and looks at him.

"I see."

He wonders just how long he's been there. Mikey turns his attention back to Frank and leans down to kiss him. Pete looked away as the two men kissed. He walked to the bathroom and pissed and then returned.

"Hey, I was worried about you."

"Sorry Trick, I just got a little lost."

"Trick?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"No...I like it. I never had a nickname that didn't make me vomit."

"You mean like Pattycakes?"

Pete laughed and put his arm around Patrick.

"Don't worry Trick. Stick with me and we will make that nick name disappear."

Patrick smiled. He saw his dad and Frank walking towards them.

"All finished dad?"

"Yeah, we're through for the day. Did you two get a lot of work done?"

Mikey asks knowing full well that Pete was watching him.

"Actually yeah we did. Pete is better than he gives himself credit for."

"Yeah, well you know..."

At that point Patrick's stomach growled.

"Dinner?"

"Sure. We can head out. Where do you guys want to eat?"

Pete looked up.

"Wait...I get to go too?"

"Do you have someplace else to be?"

Mikey looks at him briefly and then back at his nails.

"I uh...no?"

"Dad can we go to the sushi place that Frank likes?"

Mikey makes a face.

"You know I hate sushi."

"Sure."

"Right, sorry dad."

Patrick feels stupid for forgetting that.

"It's okay Pattycakes, you and i will go this weekend. Right now let's go to someplace we can all enjoy."

Frank turns to Pete.

"Do you have any favoirte places Pete?"

"Uh...."

The last time Pete ate out was when he was in grade school.

"Mc Donalds?"

"Luckily I can eat anything without having to watch my figure."

Patrick looks at Pete waiting for the joke. When nothing happens...

"Wow, you are serious!"

Patrick turns back to his father.

"How about the awesome buffet that we went to last week, This was everyone can have what they want."

"I'm down for whatever at this point."

"Awesome!"

Both Patrick and Frank start to bounce on the balls of their feet.

"You coming big bro?"

"Hell yeah! All you can eat buffet with free coffee! I'm down for that,"

The five left the building and headed to their cars.

"Who's going to ride with me?"

Frank was holding Mikey's hand and giggled.

"Well you know it's not me."

Gerard laughed and turned to Patrick.

"You guys want to ride with me or watched them make out."

Pete was all for making out, but only if he was doing it.

"Duh Uncle Gee. We’ll ride with you."

"Good."

Mikey chuckles and leans in to kiss Frank just to fuck with Gerard a little bit.

"Eewww PDA!"

Gerard and Pete pretended to gag.

"As long as Frankie loves it you can all go fuck yourselves."

Patrick gasped and pretended to faint in his uncle's arms.

"Why little brother, you horrible parent, cursing in front of you innocent child!"

Gerard began to fan Patick with his hand and Pete started to crack up.

Mikey joins them in laughing.

"As long as I'm his parent he's not innocent even though he is."

Mikey keeps laughing.

They part company to head to the restaurant.

*

*

*

"I am so full."

Pete had not eaten that much in forever.

"I can believe it. Man kid, you could have closed the place down! Where did you put it all?"

"In his stomach. Clearly you need tutoring too."

Mikey says snarky but playfully.

Pete was embarrassed now. Frank saw that and smacked Gerard on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck Gee, you can put away a whole pizza by yourself."

"So can you, baby. Is everyone sated, cause we can totally go out for real dessert."

"Dessert?"

Dessert for Pete was jello or a pudding cup if he was fast enough to get there before the bigger kids took them all.

"*yawn* None for me baby, I'm tired. I'm gonna ride home with Gee."

"If it's okay with you I'll go to dad, you and Pete can go."

Pete was surprised that no one else wanted any, including Patrick, but would Mikey want to take out a kid like him and just him? Probably not and he waited for the letdown.

"You all suck. Especially you, Frank, and now... you know that means no sucky."

Mikey winks and stands.

"I guess it's just you and I, Pete."

Mikey smirks at Pete and only Pete before calling the waiter over.

"I have to use the bathroom. Handle this."

He opens his wallet and gives his card to Frank.

Pete couldn't believe what Mikey said and now the images of Mikey on his knees sucking off Frank before he fucks him gave him vertigo.

"Huh, that's what he thinks."

Frank smirked and winked at Gerard who rolled his eyes.

"Come on Patrick, let's get out of here before your innocence is even more corrupted. It was nice meeting you Pete."

Patrick turned to Pete

"I'll grab you books and put them in my dad's car. See you at school on Monday okay?"

"Sure."

Frank gave the waiter Mikey's card.

"He'll sign when he gets back. Bye Pete."

He watched the three walk out and then he was alone...with Mikey…a hot model with a cute boyfriend and the dad of the kid tutoring him. How was this his life?

Mikey comes back to only Pete. He takes the receipt from the waiter and signs his name. He then pulls out his wallet and hands the waiter a twenty.

"Thank you. Come on, Pete."

Pete was trying to decide how to act. He was used to being the hot guy at school, but here, his..."it" factor was completely dwarfed.

"So I thought all models ate like salads and shit to keep their figure, no that there is anything wrong with yours, but..."

Fuck, this was harder than he thought.

"I mean...you have a nice one, but you ate like a normal person and..."

"I don't gain much, ever. I eat as I please."

Mikey slips on his jacket and heads for the exit.

Mikey voice was so wooden that it unnerved Pete. He decided to shut up and just follow the lanky man.

They reach the car and Mikey unlocks the doors. He climbs inside and waits for Pete to do the same. He sees him go for the back seat.

"You can sit up here with me. You know you want to."

"Oh, uh sure."

Pete puts the seat back in place and climbs in. It is a bit of a drop to the seat and he was not ready for it.

"Oof."

Great, now he made an ass of himself. Mikey just snorts and starts the car. He puts on his seat belt and turns on the radio and pulls off.

"So what were you thinking about for dessert?"

Pete bites his tongue quickly before he blurts out you.

"Uh...ice cream?"

"Sounds good. There's a great place not far from here that I was actually going to anyway, so it's good you chose that."

Mikey picks up a hidden pack of cigarettes at the light and takes one out. He lights it and looks at Pete.

"You smoke?"

"Uh...yeah. I do."

"I shouldn't condone it, but you're not my child so I won't play father figure."

He takes the cigarette from his lips and hands it to Pete.

If this was an anime, Pete would think about that the cigarette was in Mikey's mouth and that this was an indirect kiss from his soft lips and...fuck boner alert. Pete takes the cigarette quickly and inhales too fast and chokes. Fucking great, he is the biggest fail boat right now. Mikey glances between the road and Pete.

"You sure you smoke?"

"Fuck you, I *cough cough* said i do."

Pete turned away and looked out the window. It looked like it may snow even though Thanksgiving wasn't yet. Fuck, Thanksgiving. He was not looking forward to that at the halfway house at all. He almost wished that he was fostered before it happened, but with his record, that was not going to happen/

"How old are you, anyway?"

"16."

"How old are you?"

"Hmmm. I'm 33."

"Wow, I thought you were under 25"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I get that a lot. It must be my boyish good looks."

Pete laughed,

"You are kind of full of yourself you know that?"

Then he ashed his cigarette and smiled.

"I like that though."

"I get that a lot too."

Mikey smirks at him.

"Why do you like it?"

"Cause your hot and you know it and you're allowed to enjoy it."

Mikey parks his car and turns it off. He looks at Pete with his smirk still in place.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Duh, have you seen yourself? I mean that photographer had more trouble keeping his hands to himself when you were touching him and..."

Shit, Pete just admitted that he was watching Mikey earlier. Now he was going to get it. Mikey just keeps smirking.

"That was my next question. How long we're you watching me? I don't think that's part of the tutoring."

"I just got lost on the way to the bathroom and was going to ask directions, but I didn't want to interrupt and..."

Pete felt himself getting more and more flustered and he went back to finish the cigarette that was practically gone. Mikey stares at the boy for a moment while biting his lip.

"I think you just wanted to watch me. It's okay... everyone does."

"Yeah, well let me know when your sex scandal tape comes out with the guy so I can get a copy."

Pete felt stupid now and hurt. He gets out and walks to the empty picnic tables outside the ice cream store and hops up on one. He fishes one of his own cigarettes out and lights it up letting the smoke dissolve his humiliation. Mikey sits there wondering what's the kids problem for a second before getting out of the car himself and going over to him.

"I'm not going to have sex with him. I'm with Frank, I was just messing around. What's your problem?"

"Nohting, just get your ice cream so you can dump me off."

He meant to say drop, but it came out more harsh. Mikey doesn't know what to say to that so he just starts towards the ice cream parlor. He turns and walks backwards as he speaks to Pete.

"What kind of ice cream do you fancy?"

"Well considering I have not had ice cream since I was 9 all I know is those shitty chocolate and vanilla cups."

Pete finished his cigarette and pulled out another one. Great, now he was chain smoking. He couldn't afford that shit.

"Oh. Well I'll figure something out. Why don't you hold off on lighting that and join me?"

Pete looked at Mikey, he can't remember the last time someone gave a shit.

"You don't give up do you?"

"That's not the kind of person I am, but if you want me to then I will."

Mikey stands there waiting for Pete to decide. Pete looks down with the unlit cigarette dangling from his chapped lips.

"I'm just used to it I guess."

"You shouldn't be. Come on."

Mikey waits for the boy to get up. He usually wouldn't give a shit, but something about the boy makes Mikey push his shittiness to the side. Pete hops off the table and walks behind Mikey and inside the store. He never thought that an ice cream store could smell amazing, but it does. Pete watches workers pushing ice cream around on piece of stone and adding items that make his mouth water. He never knew there were so many flavors.

"My favorite ice cream is butter pecan."

Mikey walks up to place his order, seeing as the place was pretty much seated with everyone already having ice cream.

"Hey, Jerry. The usual please and whatever the kid chooses."

"You got it Mikey."

The guy, Jerry, turns to Pete and gives a look of surprise.

"Well, you are certainly not Patrick so I can't hook up your usual, so what would you like."

Pete's head is swimming at all the choices before him.

"Um...I like chocolate."

The guy smiles.

"Sure, we got that. Do you want to put anything in it?"

"In it?"

"Sure, like Mikey has us put pecans in his ice cream."

"Oh uh, okay, do you have cherries?"

"Yeah what kind?"

"There are more than one?"

Jerry laughs lightheartedly.

'You know what kid,  I have an idea what to make for you."

"Uh okay."

Pete is really embarrassed now.

"I've been bringing Patrick here since he's been able to eat ice cream. My mom and dad used to bring me and Gee all the time. I guess it just stuck. They have the best ice cream. Jerry's been making my ice cream since I was sixteen."

He chuckles.

"And after ten years I still get the same kind and never tire of it."

"Oh. What does Patrick eat?"

"He likes damn near everything. He switches up every time we come. I love seeing what he'll come up with next. Maybe I'll bring you back with us sometime."

Jerry comes up with Mikey's ice cream and hands it to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Jerry."

He scoops a spoonful and puts it into his mouth. He moans and closes his eyes briefly.

"So good. I swear. Wanna taste it?"

Mikey scoops some of the ice cream and puts the spoon in Pete's face.

"Uh..."

As soon as his mouth opened, Mikey pushed the spoon, the same spoon that was in his mouth into Pete's and he moans and closes his eyes. The same as Mikey did.

"Fuck that is good."

Jerry laughs.

"So nix the chocolate?"

"Yeah, I'll have what he has."

"You heard the kid, Jer."

He nods and goes to get Pete's ice cream. Mikey takes another spoon for himself and offers a scoop to Pete again.

"More?"

"Please."

Pete opens his mouth letting the spoon slide in again. He curls his tongue around it making sure all the ice cream is gone.

"I love your manners when you use them."

Mikey forces himself to look away. He doesn't want to be the guy looking at a sixteen year old the way he wants to. The boy's tongue worked his spoon expertly and that should've been the last thing on Mikey's mind. When he's sure Pete is done he turns back and watches as he pulls the spoon from Pete's mouth slowly. He knows it's wrong to think, but Pete does have a great mouth.

"Here you go."

Jerry hands Pete his own cup of butter pecan. Mikey pays for them and the head outside.

"Hey, I guess I owe you an apology."

Pete hops on the table that he was on before. No one is crazy enough to sit ooutside and eat it, so he figures it doesn't matter than his ass was up there.

"I'm just used to different treatment when people find out about me."

He picked up the spoon and swirled it in the cup pulling out a bit and licking it off.

"So, I'm sorry for being a smart ass back there and talking shit about you."

Pete is sitting with his knees turned inward.

"Oh, hey, I owe you some ice cream too."

He scoops some out and then holds the spoon out, his legs involuntarily opening to make room for someone in front of him.

"Here you go, open wide and say ah."

Mikey laughs and then opens his mouth. He moves closer, between Pete's legs, and takes the spoon into his mouth. He sucks the ice cream off the spoon. Pete is mesmerized watching this beautiful man do something as simple as eating ice cream. he takes the spoon back and licks his lips.

"I think I owe you one more."

Mikey smiles and nods.

"I know you do."

Pete picks up another spoonful and holds it out again. Mikey takes the spoon into his mouth and pulls off slowly.

"I feel like yours taste better."

"Maybe Jerry put a little something extra in mine. Here let me taste yours again."

The double entandre was there between them, but Pete was too far now to care.

Mikey smirks and scoops more and feeds it to Pete.

"Open up."

Pete closed his eyes and opened his mouth leaning forward. Mikey bites his lip again and his brow involuntarily raises with intrigue. He pushes the spoon into Pete's mouth. He felt himself going somewhere he knew he shouldn't.

"Mmmm, I can taste a little difference, but I think that is more you, not what Jerry did."

"Me?"

Pete opened his eyes and looked right into Mikey's.

"Mhmm, I can taste it on the spoon. Like this extra sweetness that is only you."

Mikey looks between Pete's lips and eyes.

"Well thank you."

"No thank you...Mr. Way."

Pete calling him that sends a strange feeling through him.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."

"It's nothing."

Pete reached out and touched Mikey's chest. He could feel his heart beating.

"No, it really isn't. Stop saying that please."

Mikey's not sure what's happening or why Pete's touching him... but he really doesn't mind it.

"I only said it once. I won't say it again, though."

"Thank you."

At that point snow started to fall.

"I guess you should get me back before it gets too bad to drive in.

"Yeah. Yeah, I should do that."

Mikey backs away from Pete and helps him off the table. He then turns and heads for his car, unlocking the door in the process. Mikey's a flirt, it's what he does, but Pete is a child and it clearly means something to Pete. He knows he has to stop whatever this is before it starts. He opens his door and gets into the car. They buckle up and Pete starts rambling out directions.

 


	3. Cat Woman Is Hot but, Batman is Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did Uncle Gee and I tell you dad? Sex is for the bedroom and the bedroom only."
> 
> Both Gerard and his nephew came together as they nodded. Pete wondered again how this family could be so casual about it.
> 
> "It's my house and I'll fuck Frank on the table if I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I hope you are all coping with the passing of the legend that is David Bowie. Keep two things in mind though as you celebrate his life. 
> 
> One: He is up there singing Under Pressure with Freddy Mercury now 
> 
> and
> 
> Two: "When an artist passes away, I like to think that they return to the cosmic dust and become part of the place where ideas come from." ~ Gerard Way 2014. ^-^

 

"Turn right here."

As they get closer to the halfway house Pete watches it going from nice and safe to seedy and rundown. He is once again embarrassed by what Mikey is seeing.

"It's at the end of the road."

As the house looms before him, he sees a commotion. He watches as two of the older boys run out after one of the younger ones. They grab him by pulling his sweater and then proceed to hit him. One of the house mothers runs out and yells at them, but she does nothing to stop them. In a few moments it does stop and the older boys are ordered into the house. The mother is scolding them as the younger gets up and wipes the blood onto his sweater. He sees the car pull up and sees Pete int he window. He gives a small wave and goes back in.

"That's Kendal. He doesn't talk much and he gets picked on a lot."

Pete starts to gather his books up.

"The other boys were Tom and Greg. They really like to bully us. I fight back, but Kendal is only ten. He just takes it till thy get bored or a house mother stops them."

"That's bullshit. They just allow that to happen?"

"They can't do much about it."

Pete opens the door.

"Tell Patrick thanks for the help today and that it was nice to meet Frank and Gerard too."

Mikey ignores everything the boy says after 'they can't do much about it'.

"Are you allowed to stay out?"

"Huh?"

Pete has one foot out of the door.

"Are you allowed to stay out overnight?"

Mikey doesn't really want to send the boy in with those others. He'd rather take him back to hang with Patrick or something.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that. I just have to let the house mother know that's on duty, but she is going to want information as to where I am and who I am with."

"That's fine. She probably gets off to my photos."

Mikey turns off the car and climbs out.

"Wait what?"

Pete was confused now, but he led Mikey to the door. As soon as it was opened and Pete entered, he got attacked.

"Where ya been shrimp?"

"Yeah, you missed dinner, but don’t worry, we saved you some."

Pete got a face full of instant mashed potato flakes and gravy.

"Boys, now that is enough! I told you two to go to your room!"

Mikey was shocked at what just happened. He took off his jacket and then his shirt and started wiping Pete's face off.

"Is that all you're going to do? Send them to their room?"

"Excuse me Sir, but who are you and how do you know Mr. Wentz?"

"I'm his tutor's, father. Now... I believe I asked you a question... is that all you're going to do to discipline them?"

"Ha, Wetz has a tutor. He's that fucking stupid."

"I said watch your language!"

They pushed Pete as they went up the stairs and Pete fell into Mikey's arms, getting the mess all over his leather jacket, which probably cost more than what Pete's life was worth. Pete did everything not to cry. It would just make everything worse.

"Peter, look what you did to the nice man's jacket. That is going to come out of your allotted money next month."

'Whatever. I'm going to shower."

Pete pushed away from Mikey and trudged up the stairs knowing he would get ambushed when he got to his room.

"I am truly sorry for their behavior, but boys will be boys Mr...?"

"I want him to come spend the weekend with my family."

Mikey gets straight to the point not wanting to hear that boys will be boys bullshit.

"You do?"

"Are you thinking of fostering him?"

"Cause I have to say he is a trouble maker and not very respectful and..."

"I'm thinking he needs to be away from this judgmental place for a while."

* * *

Pete currently could not breathe, well he could, but just not air, only water. He could hear though and what he heard was Greg cheering Tom on as he held his head in the toilet. He grabbed a breath when they flushed, but it was short lived. This was not what he expected after having a great time today with Mikey. Well at least he could chalk it up as his last day on earth being special.

* * *

"Ms. Marten Ms. Marten!"

Kendal came running down the stairs to where she and Mikey were.

"Now Kendal, what have I told you about interrupting adults when they are talking."

"But it's an emer..."

"Kendal, you will be put in time out if you keep talking."

"But Greg is..."

"That's it young man, go sit int he corner."

Kendal goes to leave.

"Hey, kid."

The boy keeps walking.

"Kendal..."

He turns and Mikey motions him back over.

"What's the problem?"

"Greg is trying to drown Pete in the toilet water again."

The look on the house mother’s face was not concern, but the exasperation of, "not again".

"You should have said something Kendal, that was important.

"I tried, but you said..."

Mikey starts walking and jogging.

"I'm taking him with me. You don't need to be running this house."

He runs up the stairs in search of Pete.

* * *

"Dude, I think he's had enough."

"Nah, we keep giving him air so he is okay."

Even Greg was nervous now. They had never did this for so long before to anyone. Greg knew that Tom did not like Pete at all since the day he came to the house. He always acted like he didn't belong and if Greg was honest he didn't.

"Come on Tom cut it out. We are going to get caught."

"Alright you fucking wuss, one more flush."

Mikey grabs the boy holding Pete down and pins him against the wall by his neck with his forearm.

"Touch him again and you'll answer to me."

Mikey pulls Pete up and he sarts sputtering water everywhere. He's barely breathing and that makes Mikey want to knock the boys on their asses.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. You're coming home with me."

"Hey, you can't do that!"

Tom pushes off the wall and goes after the mystery man, but Greg grabs him.

"Fuck you can't Tom!"

"Why the fuck not? He ain't nothin special!"

"Yeah he is!"

Tom turns and pushes Greg.

"Really? Who the fuck is he then?"

"He's on one of those billboards in Time Square and he's in the house mother's magazines."

Tom turns again.

"You some kind of celebrity?"

"I'm Mikey Fuckin Way. Look me up."

Mikey leaves the room with Pete hanging on his arm. He's practically dragging the boy, but he's not going to pick him up. Pete is out of it, but he is sure that he is no longer drowning.

"M-M-Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-Wh-What are you doin-g-g here?"

"I never left. Just come on."

Pete was confused. His head hurt and he feels like he swallowed a ton water. He felt like he was going to throw up. Mikey takes him back down the stairs and out the front door of the building with the house mother calling after him. He didn't care he just wanted to get back home and they'll deal with this shit later. He gets to his car and puts Pete inside before climbing to the other side. He knew by the look on Pete's face that there had to be tons of water constricting his airways. Mikey reached over Pete and moved his seat back so that he could reach Pete's mouth properly.  He leaned over the boy and pinched his nose and he blew into his mouth. He pulled back and started pumping just under the boys chest cave. He leaned down again and repeated the same action. He did it again and again until Pete sputters out the water.

*cough cough*

He was throwing up now, but water. So much water came out of him. Mikey couldn't help scrunching up his face in disgust. He wonders just how many times they flushed the boy.

"Just what do you think you are doing Sir. I am afraid I am going to have to call the authorities on you. Peter is a minor and a ward of the state and you cannot just barge in here and take him like this!"

"Get the fuck away from my car before I have this place shut down. Call the authorities so I can tell them how you let little boys get beat on and drowned without doing anything about it. Fucking peasant."

"I...."

The house mother was speechless. She knew that what happened in the house was wrong, but she never really noticed how wrong it was. Kendal came out of the house and ran to the car.

"Here Sir. I put some stuff in Pete's backpack for you. He's gonna be back right? We gots school on Monday."

"He'll be back Kal."

Mikey smiles at the kid and ruffles his hair. He takes the bag and sits it in the back seat. He buckles Pete up and moves his chair back in a sitting position. He then sat back in his own seat and buckled himself up. He puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car. Kendal waved as Mikey drove away.

*

*

*

"Hey, dad's home!"

Patrick ran out to see his father, but was surprised to see Pete too. He was also surprised to see him looking so pale.

"What happened dad?"

"Some kids decided to try and kill him. I clearly took him and here we are."

"Kill him?"

Patrick panicked and ran over to Pete.

"Hey Pete, Pete are you okay?"

"Just peachy keen Trick."

"Show him around and make him at home. I'm going to go pop some popcorn so I can have a Batman marathon; Michael Keaton edition."

Mikey disappears down the hallway to and into the kitchen. Patrick was confused, but obeyed his father. he led Pete to his bedroom and put his stuff in there.

"So I guess you are sleeping over huh?"

"Yeah, is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I don't get many friends over."

Truth was Patrick never had a friend sleep over.

"Cool."

Pete was still slightly disorientated trying to put the day together.

"Hey, did I hear we are going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, my dad and Uncle are big batman fans"

"Cool, uh what about Frank?"

"Oh he likes it too."

"Awesome, so let's go."

They left Patrick's room and headed to the basement where the family room was.

"Hey guys."

Frank and Gerard were sitting on the sofa with a space on Frank's side for Mikey. Patrick sat on the other sofa and patted the seat for Pete to sit.

Mikey came storming into the room and slid over to the movie player, making his brother and Frank laugh while his son shook his head at his father as he always did. He opened the slot and placed the movie in before hopping up and sitting next to Frank.

"Hey baby."

He kisses him and then grabs the bowl of popcorn off the table. Pete quickly turned away from the two kissing. He was trying to remember something, but it was still fuzzy. Something about Mikey. The movie started and he forgot all about it.

*

*

*

They were into the second movie and batman was on the roof with cat woman. They were fighting, but flirting at the same time. It was an intense scene and from the corner of his eye, he could see Frank's hand creeping up on Mikey's thigh. Pete sighed and put his head back closing his eyes just as cat woman licked batman's face. It was then that is hit him.

"Holy shit!"

Pete jumped up off the sofa scaring Patrick and spilling their popcorn. Mikey had kissed him...well did mouth to mouth, but still, he had pressed his mouth over Pete's! Pete had to get out of there and fast! He ran up the stairs to the bathroom and slammed the door locking it.

"Go make sure your friend is okay, Pat."

"Uh...okay."

Patrick got up and made his way to up the stairs.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really had to piss."

"Oh, okay."

Patrick went back down to the family room.

"He just really had to pee badly. that's all."

"He slammed the door. It seemed like more than that."

Mikey stands to go up this time.

"I'll just be a moment."

Mikey goes up to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Ahhh, just a m-m-minute."

Pete was close, so fucking close. He just needed another minute.

"Are you okay in there?"

Mikey asks with minimum concern.

"Shit!"

Of all people, why did Mikey have to come to the door!

"Y-Y-Yeah, I just..."

He sped his hand up on his cock. The image of Mikey and him on the roof, what, he could totally be cat woman, and him leaing over the...

"Ahhhhhhh."

Pete came all over his hand leaning over the toilet. He leaned his head on the wall catching his breath before quickly washing his hands. He opened the door shaking them out.

"Hey, uh...I hope you didn't pause the movie for me?"

"I'm basically watching it in my head right now. I don't need to pause Batman. I know every scene."

Mikey gestures to the bathroom and looks at Pete suspiciously.

"You seemed a little... busy in there and not with using the bathroom."

Pete blushed, but quickly recovered.

"Hey, what can I say, cat woman is hot right?"

"I'd rather Michael, it must be a thing for Michael's to be utterly attractive, but then again that is Michelle."

"Oh...right of course, cause of Frank, yeah I get it."

Pete realized how close Mikey was to him and he could smell his aftershave and sweat from the shoot earlier and something else...arousal?

"So, I guess we should get back huh?"

Mikey looks down at the boy.

"As long as you're sure you're okay."

"Just peachy Mikey Mikes...sorry, I mean Mr. Way."

Pete quickly made his way back to the family room. Mikey chuckled and shook his head before heading back to the room himself. Pete is a very weird boy; he can't remember the last time he almost died in water thinking about jerking off right after. That was the last thing on his mind for weeks. He was around Pete's age too. Mikey walks past the boy and pats him on his shoulder as he goes back to Frank and sits down with him. He leans over and whispers something naughty in Frank's ear. Frank giggles and Gerard slaps his arm.

"Save it till after the movie you two."

"What if I don't want to, big brother."

"That's it, movie time is over."

"Awww, but Uncle Gee..."

Gerard gets up and turns off the movie and ushers Patrick and Frank from the room.

"For your own sanity, i would not go down there."

Mikey laughs and leans over to kiss Frank.

"Must you always scare them away?"

He accuses knowing full well that it was his fault.

"Me? I am innocent, I did nothing, but sit here and try to enjoy the movie with my family, but no, you had to start getting ideas and..."

Frank slipped from his seat into Mikey's lap.

"...I kinda want to do what you suggested now."

"Mmm, so do it."

Mikey places his hands on Frank's hips and moves his mouth to his neck. Leaving small bites all over and making sure to bite at Frank's perfect jawline too.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not a model."

"Fuck, casue I don’t have the discipline that you do to not eat everything in sight."

Frank wiggles around in Mikey's lap and smirks as he feels his semi nudge against another.

"Besides, you said you like me curvy and that I have an ass."

"Are you saying that models don't have an ass, because I happen to have a great one."

"Yes, but I am the one on the bottom in this relationship so I have the ass you need to grab onto

"You do."

Mikey grips Frank's ass and pulls him down as he pushes up into him.

"I want you so bad."

Frank moans out.

"Here, right now?"

"We can go to my room."

Mikey sucks on his neck.

"We should go quickly, though."

Frank shifted and pressed against Mikey grinding down hard.

"I don’t know if I can make it."

"Fuck."

Mikey pulls Frank's shirt off of him and moves to his nipple. He licks and sucks while occasionally nibbling.

"God. Take everything off."

Frank stands up pushing away from Mikey and undoes his pants and undoing the zipper reveals that he is wearing nothing underneath. Mikey moves closer to Frank and grips his hips. He moves his face to his cock and moves it all over.

"I want to taste you so bad, but I said you couldn't have my tongue."

Mikey looks up at Frank and digs his nails into his flesh.

"But I need to taste you."

Mikey drags his face and tongue along Frank's cock. When he gets to the tip he takes a little of him into his mouth and flicks his tongue back and forth.

"Do you want me to?"

"God please yes, fuck Mikey anything. Anything you want to do."

Frank was a mess and Mikey had barely done anything. This is what he loved about Frank. He could break him down and make him come apart with just a look, a touch, or his words.

"I love the sound of that."

Mikey takes Frank into his mouth and starts sucking him.

* * *

"I'll be right back Patrick, I just need a quick drink."

Pete left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. He saw Gerard in the home studio.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Just grabbing a drink from the bathroom."

"Nah, the tap water tastes like...well Jersey."

Pete laughed at this.

"We have bottles in the fridge."

"All right, thanks."

Gerard waved and went back to his work. Pete made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. he grabbed a bottle and opening the cap took a sip. He was making his way back when he saw the door to the family room slightly open. He wondered if Mikey and Frank were still down there. Quietly he crept to the opening and looked inside. It was dark, but the blue light from the TV was still there. He knew he shouldn't, but he moved down to the top of the stairs and peered through the slats in the banister. He had to quickly coverer his mouth at the sight below him. Mikey was going down on Frank and the noises that Frank was making told Pete that Mikey was good at this. Mikey pulls off of Frank slowly and smiles up at him.

"I want you on your knees on this sofa."

Mikey stands so they can switch positions and begins undoing his own pants. Frank pushed up and drapes his body over the back of the sofa. He knows that Mikey loves this position because their bodies are pressed together and Mikey can still grip his hips and leave those delicious marks that Frank will stare at in the mirror for days. Mikey finishes taking everything off and moved behind Frank. He gets on his knees, preparing to open him up, and moves his hands to Frank's ass. He leans forward and parts him before pushing his tongue past his lips and right into Frank. He sucks and licks at the hole, loving the feel and taste of Frank. He always tastes so good and clean and that turns Mikey on the most. Frank moans and Pete nearly chokes. He's only heard and seen someone doing this in porn. He wasn't even sure if it was something real that people did, but there is Mikey making Frank thrash about pushing his ass against his face writhing and begging to be fucked.

"I should start putting lube all over the house."

Mikey pushes a finger into his mouth and wets it and then sticks it into Frank and starts licking around him again while opening him up. He moves in a second finger and soon after a third.

"Fuck, please baby, please, oh God, I'm gonna....please!"

"You gonna cum? I know you can come more than once for me... go on. Cum for me, baby."

Mikey crooks his slender fingers just right to hit Frank's prostate.

"Ahhhhh!"

Frank cried out and shook as his sweaty palms against the leather of the sofa. He slips down as his legs gave out.

"Beautiful."

Mikey lays Frank on the sofa on his stomach and moves behind him.

"This is going to feel so good."

Mikey lifts Frank's hips up a little and moves his cock to his opening. He slides in slowly and grips Frank's hips tightly as he does.

"Oh fuck."

Pete takes in the breath at the same time Frank does when Mikey pushes in. The look on Frank's face in the TV light is positively ecstasy. Mikey keeps pushing until he's almost fully in and then pulls out and pushes back in.

"Fuck."

Mikey picks up the pace a little, giving Frank time to adjust, but also giving himself time to enjoy the feel of Frank around him. Pete watches at Frank mews and cries out each time Mikey hits that spot inside of him. Pete has tried before, but he got scared to push anything in too far so he stopped. Now thought the noises that he heard made him want to try again. Made him want to try again with Mikey. Mikey begins moving faster now and deeper with each thrust. He grips Frank's hips tighter, digging into him, and groaning at the feeling. Pete can see Frank is getting close again. His cock is hidden from view, but he suspects that it is swollen and leaking all over the sofa. Mikey's eyes are closed and his face is tilted up and his mouth is a perfect o and Pete can't take much more. Mikey drapes himself over Frank and keeps fucking into him. He's getting so close and he's going to lose it at any moment.

"Baby... Frankie..."

He places kisses all over Frank's shoulders and back as he keeps going.

"Pete?"

Pete looks up and sees the shadow of Patrick coming down the hall. He quickly scrambles up off the landing and skids out the door to the living room. he lands on the chair just as Patrick shows up.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I sat down for a moment and must have fallen asleep."

Patrick laughed and it was kind of adorable.

"Come on let's go to bed."

Pete sees Patrick holding his hand out and Pete smirks and takes it. He notices that Patrick blushes and it is kind of cute.

"Yeah Trick lets."

* * *

"I'm gonna... I'm cumming."

Mikey bites into Frank's shoulder and tightens his grip on Frank's hip, if that's even possible, as he empties himself deep inside of him. Frank cries out and paints the sofa white under his stomach. he pants and groan trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck baby, that was...amazing."

Mikey chuckles very breathily.

"Of course it was."

He kisses Frank's shoulder once more before pulling out of him.

"We have some cleaning to do."

He helps Frank up out of his mess.

"Ugh, I can't move. My body feels like it weighs a good happy ton."

Mikey laughs.

"We can do it later."

"Hey...did you hear something earlier?"

Frank reached for the water he had with the popcorn, but found it empty. He looked at Mikey and pouted his lip quivering it a little.

"Ha ha, I'll get you some more."

Mikey stands and grabs his pants. He pulls them on and kisses Frank before going to get him another bottle of water.

* * *

"Oh, I left my water in the living room."

"Hurry up the movie is starting!"

"okay, hang on."

Pete ran down the hall and stairs quickly to grab his water and collided into something that sent him onto his ass.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Sorry about that. Should I be running too?"

Mikey extends a hand for Pete.

"Oh...uh, sorry Mr. Way, I was just getting my water. I left it in the living room."

Pete grabbed Mikey's hand, but them remembered the it had been gripping onto Frank's hips for the last 1/2 hour. Mikey realizes what he's wearing and remembers that Pete was watching him model earlier that day. He probably should've put on his shirt.

"Cool. I was going to get Frankie some water."

Mikey heads to the kitchen.

"That is nice of you, he must be tired after..."

Pete shut up quickly. He ran to the living room and grabbed his water and then ran into another object.

"Ow, fuck, what is it with this family?"

Patrick looked down and smiled.

"Sorry Pete."

He helped pull him up. At that moment Frank came up the stairs. He was walking with a slight limp, if you noticed it.

"Hey, what is all the commotion up here?"

"Apparently Pete likes to run into people."

Patrick giggled and went to the fridge to grab water.

Mikey hands Frank the water he went to get for him.

"Thanks baby, I worked up a bit of a sweat."

Pete nearly chokes on his water.

"Eeewww, thanks’ Frankie for the mental image. Now i have to white wash my brain."

Patrick jokes and Frank cuffs him playfully.

"Are we having a party in here?"

Gerard walks in.

Mikey laughs.

"With water? Hell no."

"Hey you two, it's late and if Mikey isn't going to be the dad then i will. Upstairs now."

"Hey, I just finished being a dad."

Mikey laughs as he ducks and runs from Frank and Gerard's swinging hands in his direction.

"Seriously? I call you that one time and you never let me forget it!"

Frank takes another shot at Mikey who is now behind Patrick using him as a shield.

"Hey hey, don’t get me in your crazy sex games."

Pete cannot understand why everyone is laughing about it.

"I believe it was Daddy, oh Daddy..."

Mikey laughs harder and ducks down behind Patrick.

"So that's twice!"

"Gee!"

Frank hides his face.

"Alright bro, that's enough picking on Frankie, he's fragile."

Pete is thinking that Frank is really hurt, but then he realizes that it was a ruse as Patrick side steps and Gerard tackles his brother to the ground and tickles him. Then Frank joins in and Patrick is laughing.

"S-st-st-stop! Stop! Yooooou know I h-hate b-b-b-being t-t-tickled."

Mikey writhing and rolling about and he can feel his pants slipping, but it's nothing they haven't seen before.

"We got him now Frankie!"

Pete watched as Frank and Gerard went in for the kill, although no one noticed that Gerard had gone for Mikey's pants till it was too late.

"Gee no!"

"Oh man dad!"

There was Mikey depantsed will no underwear. Pete gasped in shock and then quickly turned around as Gerard threw his pants at his brother.

"Tell me I don't have to disinfect the couch before I sit on it again."

Frank blushed and Patrick made gagging noises. He looked at his father in mock sternness.

"What did Uncle Gee and I tell you dad? Sex is for the bedroom and the bedroom only."

Both Gerard and his nephew came together as they nodded. Pete wondered again how this family could be so casual about it.

"It's my house and I'll fuck Frank on the table if I want to."

Mikey pulls his pants on.

"Actually..."

He looks at Frank and smirks. Frank blushes and Gerard groans as Patrick gags again. Pete does not know what to do.

"Uh...can we go to sleep now?"

Everyone looks at Pete.

"Sure Pete."

Patrick holds his hand out again and Pete takes it cause he doesn't know what else to do.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed, Frankie."

Mikey takes his hand and leads him to their room. Gerard shrugs being the only one alone and he follows the two couples, for lack of better word, from behind. He watches as the boys head into Patrick's room with call backs of good nights. He then gets a kiss on the cheek from Frank and waves as he and his brother enter their room and finally he walks past his studio and heads to his own room at the end of the hall. He quickly undresses and climbs into bed. As he closes his eyes and settles in, he thinks about everyone in the house and realizes that no one knows why Pete came back with Mikey. Gerard makes a mental note to ask tomorrow along with making pancakes and settles in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	4. Sir or Mr. Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should I call you, Sir perhaps?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Things are taking an interesting turn in this chapter. A glimpse into pining from three different perspectives.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

Pete cannot believe this weekend! It has been more fun than he has had in a long time. Despite it all, he has made sure to check in with the House properly each day and let the house mother in charge know that he is alright. He is having a blast and nothing much is really happening. He is just hanging out with Patrick's family and falling for Mikey a little more each day. He is so cute in his actions and how he takes care of Frank. He is a great dad too and Pete is not sure who he envy's more, Frank or Patrick...okay, it's Frank, let's get serious. He has heard them have two trysts while he has been here and he is jealous of them both.

"Does Pete really have to go back today dad? Can't he just ride to school with me in the morning?"

"That's really not up to me. It's his choice if he wants to and he has to ask his house mother."

Mikey sips his beer.

"Nah, I've been away long enough. I bet Kendal misses me and Tom misses his favorite punching bag."

Pete did a light chuckle and sipped his root beer wishing it was a real beer. Another reason he wants to get back to the House.

"Well. It's done."

Mikey stands up and ruffles Patrick's hair.

"Let me know when you're ready to go."

He leaves the kitchen. Patrick didn't mean to, but he sighed and looked down. It was fun having Pete around and getting to know the boy. They actually even managed to get more school work done.

"So, I guess I should get going huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Then Patrick was surprised at Pete raising his chin with his fingers.

"Hey hey, you will see me tomorrow so don't worry okay Trick?"

Patrick smiled, he could not help it.

"Okay, okay Pete."

"There's a boy."

Pete picked up his back pack and slung it on his shoulders. He headed out to the living room where he sees Frank cuddling with Mikey. He coughs slightly.

"Ready to go?"

"I should be asking you that, but clearly you are."

Mikey kisses Frank and stands up.

"I'll be right back, baby."

"I'll be right here. It was nice seeing you Pete. Please come by again some time."

Pete waved to Frank and then headed to the door with Mikey. He headed to the Camaro, but Mikey changed directions to the garage.

"Aren't we taking your car?"

"Yeah."

Pete was still confused as he followed Mikey to the garage and away from the glistening black vehicle.

"Would you like to take the Camaro? I understand if it gets you hot, it does the same for me."

Mikey opens the garage.

"What? No, It doesn't, I just..."

And Pete's words fell from his mouth as he saw Mikey standing next to the most beautiful machine he had ever seen.

"You you can ride that?"

"No. I'm going to sit on it and look pretty. I do enough of that at work. Come on."

"You certainly do."

Pete mumbled under his breath as he placed his back pack in the rack in the back of the bike. He then put on the helmet that Mikey handed him. It was small so it could have been made for Patrick, but Pete has a feeling that it was Frank's. He mounted the bike behind Mikey and put his arms around his waist.

"Let me show you my favorite way to ride."

He turns on his baby and revs a bit. Pete pushes the thoughts that accompanied the word ride leaving Mikey's mouth and tightened his grip as they backed out of the garage and driveway. Mikey chuckles.

 

"Hold on tight. You know you want to."

Pete thinks it is a joke, but then Mikey takes off and he yelps and tightens his grip as well as pushes his face into Mikey's back.

Mikey giggles as he rides out the straight four blocks before hitting a red light.

"You okay back there?"

Pete is breathing hard and he figures he must be crushing Mikey's stomach. He lets up a bit and tries to speak, but it comes out shaky.

"I-I-I'm good."

"You sure?"

Pete attempted to sit up more which pressed him further into Mikey's body.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hmmm. I bet."

Pete was about to say something else, but the light turned green and he yelped again as Mikey took off gripping even harder on to the older man than he had before. Mikey maneuvers through the few cars on the road and takes a turn. This was no longer the way to the house and he wasn't sure if Pete would notice. He pulls up a dirt road and pulls to a stop. He turns off the bike and takes off his helmet. Pete opens his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"A place I thought you might like to come to if you ever need to get away. I come here sometimes."

Pete got off the bike and looked around.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, well... I like beautiful things."

Pete blushed for some reason before remembering that Mikey was probably talking about Frank. He walked to the edge of the lake and picked up a stone skipping it across the water and watching it sink.

"Why do you want to go back to that place? I understand about the little guy, but the rest of them are horrible and that house mother is, God don't even get me started."

Mikey actually rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip.

"What choice do I have? No.one wants me. I have not been picked since I was last returned five years ago."

"You don't know how long that'll stay the case. Maybe someone will want you someday soon."

"Yeah right."

Pete picked up another rock and threw it harder than the first. This one only skipped twice and then plummeted into the deep water.

"Believe what you want, you'll see."

Pete threw another rock and this one just sunk along with his heart and hopes. He just didn't have any, not anymore. Not since...

"You ready to get home now?"

"Yeah."

Pete trudged back to the bike and put the helmet back on. He got on and waited for Mikey looking down the whole time.

Mikey walked over to Pete and lifted his chin.

"Keep your head up."

Mikey's eyes were so bright and full of all the things that Pete wanted in life. He was jealous that Patrick had such an amazing dad and Frank had such an amazing boyfriend. He wanted that. He wanted it all. He deserved it more after the life that he had.

"Let's get going."

Mikey grabs his helmet and puts it on and climbs onto the bike in front of Pete.

"Hold on."

Pete wraps his arms around Mikey tightly and breathes in his scent. Mikey turns on the motorcycle and starts revving louder than the first time he did it. He pulls off and heads towards Pete's 'home'.

_***Time Stamp: One Week***_

It had been a while since Pete had been at the Way's and he had been miserable at best. He and Patrick had been meeting at the library for tutoring and he had not seen Mikey pick up Patrick all week. It was either Gerard or Frank. They would wave to him as he got on the bus and then they would ride off with Patrick to their perfect home and their perfect life. They didn't know about the bruises under his clothing or under his skin. He began to resent them all, especially Frank.

* * *

Mikey walks into the kitchen where his son was seated quietly.

"Why don't you just invite him back?"

Patrick looked up from his mooning.

"Huh, what's that dad?"

"Why don't you just invite Pete back?"

Mikey sits down across from him.

"Well we get our work done at the library and he always has to go back to his house because of something."

Patrick puts his head down and sighs.

"I think he is avoiding me. Maybe I made him angry and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"I doubt that. Just ask him."

"Alright, I'll text him after dinner."

Patrick smiled at his dad.

"Are we still cooking together?/'

"Of course."

Patrick smiled.

"Let's get started then!"

* * *

Pete looked at the text.

'Hey, it's Patrick, would you like to come over and hang out some time?'

*P. Way*

Pete wanted to say yes, he did, but he knew it would be a bad move.

'Sorry, I kind of have plans. Another time cool?'

*Best in the Wentz*

The answer came back pretty quick.

'Yeah, sure, I understand. See you in school.'

*P. Way*

Pete closed his phone and rolled over on the side that did not hurt and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wants wrong, Patrick?"

Mikey asks as he enters Patrick's room with some laundry. He opens the drawer and puts Patrick's clothing inside.

"Well I texted Pete like you said, but I told you what he would say."

Patrick put his phone on the nightstand.

"Let me get his number. Maybe I can get him to come over."

Mikey pulls out his cell phone and hands it to Patrick.

"Here, type it in."

"Uh...okay."

Patrick obeys his father cause well...it's his dad.

"Here you go."

Mikey takes his phone back and leaves the room.

"Go get the rest of your laundry from the basement."

Mikey goes to the number and hits text message.

"Hey, Pete. So I was thinking and I'm coming to get you. You can spend a few days from that place. I'll even bring you something you could use."

*Your Playboy*

Mikey hits send and sticks his phone in his pocket.

* * *

Pete hears his phone go off and groans. He goes to grab it as the screen lights up indicating he has a text from an unknown number.

"Fucking assholes."

He goes to erase it when something stops him. He opens it up and nearly drops his phone. He scrambles to unlock it and read the whole message.

"Holy shit!"

He quickly responds back.

'Uh, sure, sounds like fun, thanks.'

*Best in the Wentz*

He groans when he sends it, he needs a better signature.

Mikey reads the text and smiles.

‘Okay, I'll see you soon.’

*Your Playboy*

Mikey puts his phone in his pocket and goes to the kitchen. He grabs two beers from the fridge and closes it. He leaves and grabs his jacket.

"I'll be back in a bit Pat!"

Mikey leaves and gets into his Camaro and sits the beers in the cup holders. He buckles up, turns on his music, and heads for Pete's place.

* * *

"Going somewhere Wusstz?"

Pete was waiting outside when Tom cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Yeah asswipe, the ER if you don't cut your shit out!"

Tom grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Yeah, well you can only go if someone calls and who gives a shit about your sorry ass."

* * *

Mikey pulls up and automatically sees Pete with that same asshole from a couple weeks ago. He doesn't bother with turning off his car he just unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of his car. He walks up to the house and grabs the boy pushing him away.

"I thought you were going to leave him alone, buddy."

Tom stumbles and looks up.

"Hey, you're that famous guy. What do you want with a loser like Wuustz here?"

"Shut up."

Mikey grabs Pete's hand and drags him away from the boy.

"You seem to have the best timing for rescuing me."

"You seem to have the best timing at needing rescuing."

"Yeah, well I wish that was not true."

Pete hops in the car and sinks into the leather.

"Well."

Mikey buckles up and pulls off. He hands Pete one of the beers.

"Uhhhh Mr. Way? You realize I am your son's age right?"

Pete still looks longingly at the beer.

"I do."

Mikey shoves it between Pete's thighs. Pete jumps because the beer is ice cold and it is fucking November out, but also that Mikey's hand was really close to his crotch.

"That's cold!"

"Let me warm you up."

Mikey smiles and pulls out a cigarette. He lights it and puts it between Pete's lips and moves the beer back into the cup holder. He rubs the inside of Pete's thigh with his hand.

"Is that better?"

"Uh....”

Pete's brain practically short circuited. Mikey's hand felt good on cold thigh and yes it was warming up quickly, but that was not all that was happening. Pete quickly inhaled the smoke in his mouth and held it in his lungs to set his brain again

"Good."

Mikey moves his hand to Pete's other thigh and started rubbing it. Pete blew out the smoke to stifle a groan and tipped his head back. Mikey tapped his thigh and then moved his hand back to the wheel. He turned on Pete's seat warmer and continued to drive to the place he took Pete to before returning him home last time.

"How's that feel?"

Pete was blissed out. The only thing that could make it better is if he was high.

"I'm good. Warming up nicely now."

"That's good."

Mikey turns up the same dirt road as before and parks the car. He keeps it on for the heat and music, but turns everything else off.

"So... how come you've been ducking us?"

Mikey picks up his own beer and opens it.

"Just been busy that's all."

Pete looks at the other beer as he continues to smoke the cigarette.

"Really?"

"Well...I mean you know..."

Pete feels bad, but he knows he will be a bad influence on Patrick so it's best to stay away, but also wanting a man that is his dad is like....no.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Mikey takes a sip again and then passes it to Pete. Pete takes the beer and looks at Mikey as he licks his lips. He takes a strong pull of it. It's not your typical shit beer. This is the good premium stuff that costs at the bar.

"I just have stuff to do at the House like everyone else does. We all have chores and..."

At that point Pete shifts and one of the bruises on his side flares up again and he hisses into the bottle and takes another drink to cover it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, seat belt digging in that's all."

He takes another drink before he realizes that he has finished most of the bottle. He hands it back to Mikey.

"Sorry, I guess I was thirsty."

"It's fine."

Mikey finishes the bottle. He sits it down and leans over to Pete. He unbuckles the seat belt and moves it back with his hand until it's in place. Mikey was close enough that Pete could feel his breath on his skin and he swallowed hard.

"Th-Th-Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Mikey moved back and leaned on his seat. Pete knew that he was reading into all these things that Mikey was doing too much, but his body couldn't tell the difference and it was slowly betraying him.

"So you said in you text that you had something that I could use?"

"My company and these beers."

He picks up the other beer and opens it. He moves it to Pete's lips. Pete parts his lips and allows the alcohol to be poured in. Some spills down his chin and he giggles feeling the effects of it.

"Whoops, I think I has a drinking problem."

"Nah, you're fine."

Mikey takes the beer and drinks some himself.

Pete wipes his face off and licks his fingers. He finishes he cigarette and crushes it out.

"Let's step outside."

Mikey leans over Pete and opens his door.

"Okie dokie!"

Pete opened the door and tried to stand, but wasn't able to. Whatever kind of beer this was had a higher alcohol level than he was used to from the shit the house mothers drank.

"Stay there."

Mikey get out of the car and goes around to get Pete. He takes him out of the car and wraps his arm around his waist.

"You okay?"

Pete leans his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Mhmm, I'm good."

"Okay."

Mikey closes his door and then walks Pete over by a tree. He gets down and pulls Pete down with him.

"This is where I always sit when I come here. It' a pretty calming spot."

Pete stumbles a bit and ends up with his head in Mikey's lap. He curls up and pillows it on his thigh.

"I like it here. It's really pretty when the sun hits the water."

"Mhmm."

Mikey looks out at the water for awhile before resting his head on the tree and closing his eyes. Pete shifts so that he is looking up at the tree. He watches the light dance in the leaves and sighs.

"This is kind of perfect...well it could be better, but yeah."

"How could it be better?"

"If I was high and we were naked."

Pete's brain quickly registered what he just said and back peddled a little bit.

"AND it was summer so we could jump into the lake, you know naked so that our clothes stayed dry, but of course it is winter so no naked is bad right?"

Mikey opened his eyes and looked down at Pete.

"So you wanna see me naked?"

Pete kept his eyes closed and covered his face with his arm to block out the nonexistent sun and Mikey's face.

"Well no, I mean you could wear underwear, or bring a bathing suit, although that takes the spontaneousness out of the fun and..."

"It's okay. Most people wanna see me naked."

"You're pretty confident aren't you Mr. Way."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

Mikey shrugs. Pete took a chance and moved his arm and looked up at the beautiful model.

"Have you even met someone that didn't want to see you naked?"

"Frank. He just genuinely thought I was beautiful."

Mikey looks down at Pete.

"Sometimes it gets tiring being the one that everyone just wants to fuck. No one really wanted to love me, besides him."

Pete felt guilty. Although he didn't want to fuck Mikey, quite the opposite way around, he still knew what it was like to be wanted for your looks at not you yourself.

"I am happy for you both."

Pete turned toward the lake.

"What kind of guy are you? Would you just want me for my body or more?"

Mikey looks down at Pete and makes him face him.

"I'd like to think i would want the whole package of anyone I was interested in, but that takes time to get to know the person so of course in the beginning it would be just for the body. That is a natural reaction. The mind comes with time as long as someone is willing to put in the investment time."

Pete's knows that from experience, which he shouldn't at his age. No one ever invests that much time in him.

"Have you ever wanted anyone like that?"

Pete turns away again.

"I have."

"Did you get them?"

"No, but they got me."

"How so?"

Pete closed his eyes and curled his body up protectively.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Okay."

Mikey doesn't say anything else. He just sits there quietly.

Pete is trying to hold back the tears. He knows they show that he is weak, but it is hard as the memories come flooding back.

"You can talk to me, though. If you wanted or needed to. Just thought you should know that."

Pete choked a bit on his words.

"I'll be just fine, thank you Mr. Way."

The beer was not sitting in his stomach so well now though.

"Okay."

Mikey could tell the boy was lying, but instead of calling him out on it he just rubbed his back a bit.

Pete melted a bit at the soft touch. He pushed into it shameless enjoying the attention that he didn't get often....that was till Mikey ran a hand over of his many bruises and he winced.

"Are you okay? You keep doing that."

Mikey reaches for the hem of Pete's shirt.

"Can I?"

Pete nodded figuring he could do not worse. It was pretty clear that Mikey felt pity for him like so many others, but like them, he will only do so much till he gets bored and throws him back. Mikey lifts up the boy’s shirt and gasps.

"My God."

He ran his fingers lightly over the bruises.

"Is this why you've been hiding?"

Pete knew it was bad. He saw himself in the mirror after his showers. He knew that he had even more that slipped below his waist.

"You should've told us, Pete."

"What could you have done? The people in charge of us don’t even do anything. "

"I could've come to get you. I came now didn't I?"

"Why did you come?"

Pete needs to know, is it just because he turned down Patrick's invitation or is it because Mikey wanted him there. Of course Pete was stupid to think it was anything more.

"Oh, well thanks."

"You sound disappointed. Did I say something wrong?"

Pete was still turned away to hide the tears old and fresh coming from his eyes. He didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

"I really wish you would just talk to me Pete."

Mikey tries to turn Pete's face to him but he resists.

"Please?"

Mikey never really cares about anyone this much; especially after just meeting them, but there was just something about Pete.

Pete can feel Mikey's hand on his face and he knows he can feel the tears. It embarrasses him even more. He feels like a baby.

"Pete..."

His voice sounds like heaven and Pete can't help but sigh and turn.

Mikey looks at the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired I guess."

"Wanna get back in the car and lay back?"

"Nah, I like it here on your lap. It's warm and safe."

Pete gave Mikey a lazy smile that contrasted the tear tracks on his dirty face. Mikey reaches down and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"If I am able to I will keep you safe."

"Thanks Mr. Way."

Pete looks longingly in Mikey's eyes wishing that he would kiss him, but things like that don’t happen to him.

"Why do you call me that?"

Mikey really likes how it sounds coming from Pete's lips.

"What should I call you, Sir perhaps?"

Mikey felt that go straight to his cock. He was shocked and a little confused. He couldn't feel something like that for this kid.

"Either is fine."

Pete saw something shift in Mikey's eyes.

:Uh uh, you have to choose one."

Pete pushed up a little so that he was closer to Mikey’s face, but still far away.

"Do you want to be Sir or Mr. Way?"

Mikey looks directly at Pete and says, in a very sure way...

"Sir."

He couldn't help feeling that in his cock again.

"Very well Sir."

He held out the 's' as he spoke. He licked bottom lip and bite it slightly.

"Is there anything else that you want from me...Sir?"

Mikey stares at the boy and there's too much that he can answer with, but he doesn't.

"I want you to behave."

Mikey smirks at him.

"How can I behave if I have done nothing wrong...unless you want me to..."

"What I have in mind, IF I wanted you to do it, wouldn't be wrong at all.

Pete takes in a breath and moves a little closer.

"And would that be...Sir."

"Some things are better left unsaid, love."

Now Pete really wants to know what is on Mikey's mind. He shifts again till he is on his knees.

"Would you rather I beg Sir?"

"If you do that you'd end up with both of us in trouble."

"Maybe I like trouble. Maybe I am trouble."

"Yeah, don't let your pretty mouth get you into trouble you can't handle."

Mikey runs his thumb along Pete's bottom lip while looking at it. His eyes finally connect with Pete's again.

"And you mouth looks perfect for trouble."

Mikey knows he's playing a dangerous game here and maybe he should put an end to it, but he likes seeing Pete like this and not worrying about anything. He likes confident Pete, but confident Pete might get Mikey into too much trouble. Pete flicks his tongue out and tastes Mikey's skin. He sucks the thumb in and plays with it with his tongue.

"Fuck..."

Mikey watches Pete's full lips around his thumb for a moment. He even feels his breathing shift and that's enough. He can't let this go further.

"We should get back to my place."

Pete plays with the digit a little more nibbling on it lightly till he lets go of it with a pop.

"Yes Sir."

Pete rises off his knees and fixes his shirt. He then walks to the car swaying his hips. Mikey bites his lip as he watches the boy. He snaps out of it and stands and heads for the car. He climbs in and buckles his belt. He looks over at Pete once more before pulling off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	5. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete looked down before he spoke again.
> 
> "I also want to kiss you."
> 
> "I don't know if..."
> 
> "Please, just once. I won't ask again."
> 
> Mikey stares at him a little longer and then slips out of bed. He walks around it and in front of Pete. He climbs on top of his lap and holds Pete's face in his hands.
> 
> "You're going to want to ask again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So just for those that need trigger warnings, if you could not tell, Mikey is not the most loyal partner, but we can put part of the blame on young Pete too. AnyWay this chapter definitely proves it. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"Pete you're here!"

Pete get crushed in a hug by Patrick. He pats him on the back.

"Whoa, easy there Trick. You saw me at school today remember?"

"Oh right, I just...I missed you."

Patrick is blushing and Pete thinks it's kind of cute.

"Awww, well shucks Ms. Way, if that ain't the sweetest thang I ever heard."

Mikey walks into the house and closes the door. He walks past Patrick and ruffles his hair.

"Did you finish your laundry?"

"Yeah I did dad. Is Pete staying the night again?"

"Yeah. He's staying for a bit."

Mikey goes into the kitchen and grabs a can coca-cola. He cracks it open and starts drinking it.

"Awesome! Hey, I got an early Christmas present from my mom, want to see?"

"Sure. Later Mr. Way."

Pete figured it was right to not change his words at the house, it might raise suspicion and he wanted to make sure that what they started would become more.

"Later. Be good."

Mikey walks past them and to the living room to lie out on the sofa and maybe take a nap.

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

"Yo bro wake up, Frankie's on the phone for you."

Mikey groans and reaches out for the phone.

"He didn't call your phone, he called the house phone."

"So bring it here."

Mikey mumbles sleepily. Not even sure of what he's saying.

"Sorry baby bro, the cordless is dead. You need to get the extension in the kitchen."

Mikey scratches his head and yawns. He stands up and stretches while zombie walking to the kitchen. He picks up the phone and yawns again.

"Yeah, Frankie?"

"hey baby, listen, my momma is sick and I need to go take care of her and her dogs. I don’t know how long I will be gone though. Hate me?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Frank got quiet on the other side.

"Just make sure you nurse her back to perfect health. I love you. Kiss her for me."

"Okay, I will. I love you too."

"Hey, baby..."

"*sniff* Yeah?"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you and I really do love you, so much."

"*sniff* Really?"

"Of course, baby. You mean the world to me."

"I promise when I come back, I will do something special for you to show you how much you mean to me."

Mikey smiles.

"Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?"

Patrick and Pete come down the stairs and hop onto the bar stools at the counter.

"Plans with Frankie. Anyway, call me when you get there."

"I will baby, I promise."

There was a kiss and then Frank hung up. Mikey hangs up the phone and heads back for the living room.

"Your dad is weird sometimes...and rude."

"Yeah, I know. So what do you want for dinner? I can cook."

Pete looked at Patrick.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I mean not much, but yeah."

"Well then, how about some pasta?"

"How about I make baked ziti?"

"Pretty high class there Trick, sure you can handle it?"

Patrick blushed and Pete again thought he was cute.

"Yeah, I can watch me."

Patrick gets off the stool and starts to get the ingredients. Mikey turns on his stereo and starts jamming out to his tunes alone. Pete gets off the stool while Patrick starts cooking. He walks in the living room and sees Mikey loosely dancing and headbanging to something old sounding. He leans on the wall and watches. Mikey sways his body to the music and hooks his thumbs in his pant loops. He shakes his hair back and forth and starts singing loudly, but not louder than the music. Mikey has a pretty good voice and Pete recognizes the song now and starts to hum quietly watching the older man intently. Mikey starts jumping around while pretending to sing on a mic with one fist.

Pete is having more trouble stifling his laughter when Gerard comes behind him and makes a shhh motion with his finger against his lip. He creeps into the living room right behind Mikey and puts his hands on his hips and does an imitation of their father.

"MICHAEL JAMES WAY, TURN THAT NOISE OFF RIGHT NOW AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Mikey jumps a little as he turns to Gerard and laughs. He pulls him to the middle of the floor and starts dancing and singing around him.

"Come on Gee, you know this was our rendition of doing of homework!"

He giggles and keeps dancing. Gerard laughs and joins in happily. Pete watches the two brothers dancing. Mikey spins and just realizes that Pete's watching him. He stops jumping and starts swaying his hips. He smirks at Pete as he lifts his shirt just enough to show off more of his hip bones. Mikey bites his lip and twirls his hips before turning away from Pete, but still dancing a little provocatively.

"Whoa there baby bro, getting a little hot up in here."

Gerard laughs and changes his style to match Mikey's. It's all in good fun anyway. Mikey winks and shimmies his hips a bit. Gerard stands behind him placing a hand on his hip as they move in a circle to the music feeling the beat in their movements. Mikey keeps up and looks at Pete. He raises a brow at him while moving his hips side to side. Pete can't take his eyes off Mikey. He wishes that he could take the place of Gerard.

"Hey dad, can you...whoops am I interrupting something?"

Patrick laughs watching the scene in the living room.

"Nah, did you need something Pat?"

"Yeah Uncle Gee, I need another can of tomatoes, but they are in the downstairs pantry and I can't really leave the stove and..."

"I got it for you. Sorry bro, guess you have to find another dance partner."

Gerard ruffles Mikey's hair and then goes down the stairs. Patrick heads back to the kitchen. Mikey slowly dances his way over to Pete. When he reaches him he puts his arms around Pete's waist and moves into his ear.

"Show me how well you move sugar."

Pete smirks and pushes Mikey back into the living room. He turns him around and grabs his hips and begins to sway to the music with him. Mikey pushes into him and holds Pete's head with one hand and Pete's hands with the other.

"Move into it."

Pete has to bite his lip as Mikey pushes against the semi he had going watching Gerard dance with him earlier. He knows that Gerard could come back any moment or that Patrick could come in, but Mikey feels so good in his arms that he just goes with it and whispers in Mikey's ear.

"Yes Sir."

Mikey groans and pushes back into him more.

"I bet you want me, don't you?"

Pete's eyes are rolling in the back of his head now. His tongue is heavy and he is finding it hard to speak.

"Uh..."

"I don't even need you to say it. I've seen the way you watch me from the moment I met you."

Mikey rolls his hips back and forth on Pete's cock. He can feel it getting harder and harder on his ass.

"Too bad we have to stop soon."

As if on cue, Mikey pushed away from Pete just as Gerard appears on the steps.

"Here you go Pat. Hope this is the right one."

Patrick comes out of the kitchen.

"Perfect Uncle Gee, thanks. Hey Pete you okay?"

"Uh...bathroom, excuse me please."

Pete walks quickly down the hall and running into the bathroom slams the door.

"What was that all about?"

Gerard and Patrick look at Mikey. Mikey just shrugs and keeps dancing as he turns the music down a little and hums.

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

"I'm serious it was so good, I could not eat another bite!"

That was the third compliment Pete had given Patrick about his cooking tonight. Patrick blushed and told him to stop.

"You did a great job Pat. Now why don’t you two go hang out and Mikey and I will clean up."

"Thanks Uncle Gee. Come on Pete."

Patrick holds his hand out for Pete and when he takes it, he brings him to his room. Gerard laughs and begins to gather the dishes up.

"I think Pat has a crush on Pete Mikey."

Mikey looks up at his brother.

"Really?"

He stands and starts helping him out.

"Why do you say that?"

Gerard carries the dishes to the counter and scrapes them off in the garbage. He opens the dishwasher and begins to load it.

"He blushes when Pete compliments him and he laughs at all his jokes, even the non funny ones."

"I didn't notice. I guess he does."

Gerard could see the protectiveness coming out in his brother.

"I wouldn't worry, it's probably a harmless crush and I don’t think he likes him back. It will pass."

"Hopefully, yeah."

Mikey feels bad for messing with Pete now.

"I think Pete's already got someone in mind anyway."

"Probably, yeah."

Mikey shrugs as he loads the dishwasher. Gerard adds the soap and turns it on.

"I overheard him talking to a friend the other day. He said something about they got it going on. You know how kids talk these days. Also hips that won't quit."

Gerard laughed and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I have a catalog to critique for Monday See you tomorrow Mikes.".

"Yeah, see ya."

Mikey stands there wondering if he's the person Pete was talking about. Mikey closes the dishwasher. He grabs a beer, like his brother, and heads for his room. He peeks inside of Patrick's door and sees him sitting close to Pete. He backs away and keeps going to his bedroom.  He closes his door and opens his beer before lying down and staring at the ceiling.

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

<p>*</p>

Pete groggily makes his way to the bathroom. He is yawning and scratching his chest when he sees a light on in one of the bedrooms. He wonders if it is Mikey's. If it was Gerard's he could just feign something. He walks up to it and taking a deep breath knocks softly.

"Come in."

Pete lets out the breath slowly and opens the door. He sees Mikey sitting up in his bed looking at a magazine. He has no shirt on and his body is as pale in contrast to the deep rich purple of the sheets.

"I uh...I saw your light on."

"Yeah, what's up?"

Pete walked in and surprising himself closed the door.

"Can’t sleep. You?"

"Same."

Pete walked in looking at Mikey's room. He noticed there were a lot of paintings.

"Nice art work."

"Thanks. Gee painted a lot of it for me."

"I like them a lot."

Pete looks at all of them as he rounds the room to end up at the end of Mikey's bed.

"What’s keeping you up?"

Pete rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's kind of a habit from the house. I mean you need to keep your guard up at all times."

"Oh. You can sit down if you want. I won't bite... unless..."

Mikey chuckles and smirks.

"I won't bite."

"What if I want you to?"

Pete spoke low so Mikey wouldn't hear him. He sat down on the edge and played with the bedspread.

"So... I heard that you've got the hots for some guy who's 'got it going on' and 'hips that won't quit'."

Mikey raises a brow at the boy.

"Who's this mystery guy?"

Pete blushed. He knew he should have waited till he was home to talk to Bob.

"Not gonna tell me?"

Mikey slips down and nudges Pete's thigh with his foot and smiles.

"What if I said he was older than me?"

"How much older?"

"Much older."

"Hm. Well... that's interesting. What does he look like?"

"Um...he has dark hair and warm eyes..."

Pete could feel his face heating up as he spoke.

"Yeah? What else?"

Mikey crosses his arms and looks intently at Pete.

"Um...he dresses really well and he can sing, although. I think he doesn't agree."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause he does it by himself in a room when no one is around to hear him"

"Oh."

"But...I think he has an amazing voice and I want to hear him sing again."

Pete gave a genuine smile to Mikey.

"Really? Well maybe you should tell him that."

Mikey smiles back at Pete.

"You have an amazing voice and I want to hear you sing again."

Pete looked down before he spoke again.

"I also want to kiss you."

"I don't know if..."

"Please, just once. I won't ask again."

Mikey stares at him a little longer and then slips out of bed. He walks around it and in front of Pete. He climbs on top of his lap and holds Pete's face in his hands.

"You're going to want to ask again."

Mikey moves forward and places his lips on Pete's very full and satisfying lips.

* * *

Pete's soul was on fire. Some kind of spark was ignited when Mikey's lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist and pulled him in further to his body. Feeling Mikey's skin against his own was a form of its own ecstasy. He deepened the kiss tasting Mikey's lips and tongue.

Mikey was right. He was going to want to kiss him again.

* * *

Mikey rolls his hips down into Pete and pushes his tongue into his mouth. Savoring the boy's taste, knowing it'll be the last time he gets to taste him. When Mikey ground down on Pete, he let out a growl and pushed up against him. Mikey moans and grips Pete's hair tightly. He deepens the kiss, making sure to keep grinding into Pete. Pete is panting running his hands all over Mikey's body. He slips a hand down into the back of the bikini style underwear Mikey is wearing and grabs his ass pulling him forward again.

Mikey bites Pete's bottom lip and sucks on it. His eyes roll back and he pants hard and moans.

"Ah, Pete. We have to stop."

Pete takes advantage of the moment and dips his face into Mikey's neck. He licks the skin tasting his body wash and Mikey of course.

Mikey shudders.

"You're not behaving."

He keeps riding Pete nonetheless. It feels so good.

"I wanna make you cum."

Pete nibbles on Mikey's collarbone.

"I-I'm doing too much. I shouldn't be doing this."

Mikey moans and digs his nails into Pete's back.

"Please cum with me...Sir."

"Fuck."

Mikey grabs Pete's wrists and pin's them above his head on the bed. Mikey rides Pete and watches as he makes him lose it.

"Is this what you want, Pete?"

Mikey moves into him harder and grips his wrists tighter.

"Oh Pete."

"Oh God, please, fuck please, Sir, want you to cum, want to see it, cum on me."

Pete sounded like a desperate mad man, but he wanted this so bad Mikey gasps and reaches into his underwear with one hand, leaving the other on Pete's wrists. He pulls his cock out and strokes himself quickly. He looks down at Pete and moans.

"I'm gonna..."

Mikey digs his nails into Pete's wrists as his hips begin to buck wildly and he cums all over the boy just as he asked.

"Goooood..."

Mikey voice chokes and he hasn't cum this hard in a long time. He doesn't understand what's going on with him. Pete opened his eyes for a split second seeing Mikey's perfect cock as he strokes it, and then he is lost in his own impending orgasm.

"Touch me please Sir."

Mikey reaches down and pushes his hand into Pete's underwear. He grips the boy's very nice sized cock and begins stroking him. Mikey nibbles and sucks on Pete's ear as he does.

"Cum for me little girl."

Pete groans as Mikey finds his weakest spot and then he is cumming more than he was in weeks. He forgot how good it felt with someone else. Mikey pants into Pete's neck as he continues to pump him into over sensitivity. Pete is boneless right now, but in the best way. He does have some strength enough to turn his head and kiss Mikey again. Mikey kisses Pete back and brings his hand up to Pete's voluptuous lips with his and Pete's cum on his fingers. He licks it first before pushing them between Pete's lips. Pete sucks on Mikey's fingers tasting the both of them and they taste perfect together. He licks them completely clean and then pulls Mikey in for another kiss. Mikey can taste them on Pete's tongue and he kisses him deeper, chasing their chemistry. Pete decides to make a bold move and flip them over. He looks at Mikey and smiles.

"I guess you were right."

"About what?"

"That I would want to kiss you again."

Pete leans down and does just that.

Mikey lets the boy kiss him, because he doesn't want to push him away, and it's not bad kissing Pete at all. They keep going till they both need air. Pete breaks first.

"That was..."

Mikey just looks at the boy who's not his boyfriend. He's not even his age. What the hell is going on with Mikey. This would definitely have to be the last time something like this happens.

"What? Amazing?"

"To start with yeah."

Pete is looking down at Mikey adoringly.

"We should probably pull ourselves together and try to get some sleep."

Mikey runs his thumb along Pete's lip and kisses him one last time. Pete is still moving through the haze of his orgasm as he got off Mikey and tried to stand.

"We can wait a few minutes."

Mikey pulls Pete into his lap.

Pete nuzzles against Mikey's neck and sighs.

"You smell really good...and you have a beautiful cock."

He giggles after he says that. Mikey chuckles and squeezes Pete.

"You have a beautiful mouth."

"Seems to be that those two things would be good together."

Pete starts to slide off Mikey’s lap. He is actually dying to taste Mikey. He licked a stripe up his cock to the head and sucked on it lightly.

"Fuck... Pete..."

Mikey groans and grips the sheets on the bed.

Pete reaches up and takes Mikey’s hand and places it on his head in a silent request to guide him. Mikey grips his hair and pulls his head down as he lifts a little into his mouth. He kept the pace slow so he could watch Pete's lips spread and drag over his cock. He's never experienced someone with a mouth like Pete's; so full and at a young age.

"Fuck. Look at how well you take it. Such a pretty mouth."

Mikey starts fucking into his mouth quicker while holding his hair tightly and to the side. Watching his cock disappear and reappear from Pete's lips.

Pete was preening and showing Mikey how good he was. He was loving the praise and wanted more. Pete never liked to be used, but he wanted to be used by Mikey.

"Mmmm."

Mikey bucks into Pete's mouth as he brings his tongue over a specific vein that drives Mikey wild.

"Oh fuck, yes. So good, so... oh so good."

Mikey brings his other hand to Pete's face and caresses his cheek while fucking into his mouth. He smacks Pete's face firmly and groans while gripping it.

"So fucking good."

Mikey wants to scream and let go, but he can't risk them getting caught. Pete reaches up plays with Mikey's balls.

"Oh God, Pete. Such a good girl."

Pete pulled off a bit to catch his breath.

"I love your cock Sir. Love the way it tastes and feels in my mouth."

"Fuck Pete, you're so... oh God. Trouble. The best kind of trouble."

Trouble. Pete liked that. He sped up him administrations to really drive Mikey crazy.

"Oh shit, shit, shit. Feels so.. I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum. Gonna swallow it baby? Gonna take all of me?"

Pete nodded as he moved to the head to catch all he could. Mikey groans and pulls Pete's hair tightly as he starts cumming on his tongue. Pete swallows as quickly as he can, but some leaks out of the side of his mouth, Mikey leans down and licks it up and kisses Pete. Feeding it to him and tasting himself.

Pete groaned. How was this his life? All he knew is that he wanted more.

"It's really bedtime now, little girl, Pete. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I like when you call me that Sir."

Pete stands up and pulls his pajama pants up. He yawns and stretches.

"See you tomorrow Sir."

Pete leans down and kisses Mikey and then practically floats out of the room. His dreams were coming true. Mikey wanted him and that was the greatest moment for him in his life. Mikey lays down in his bed wondering what he just let happen. He knows it was wrong, he's with Frank, and Pete is young. Plus, his son likes the boy. Mikey shouldn't have let things go this far. It can't happen again and he's sure of that.

*ring ring ring*

Mikey reaches over for his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"*yawn* Hey baby, sorry if I woke you, but I finally got my mom to sleep and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, hey Frankie. I was just thinking about you."

"Awww, how sweet. I miss you baby."

"I miss you too."

"Can you remind Gerard to remember the text I sent him about work? I don’t trust him to remember before he gets his third cup of coffee in him and that won’t be till it is too late. Can you do that for me baby?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Thank you. Love you baby, get some sleep, you have two teenagers to deal with tomorrow."

Frank giggles.

"Love you too, Frankie."

Mikey hangs the phone up, trying not to think about how he just dealt with Pete. How is he supposed to go on knowing what he did.

 

 


	6. Things Are Better Off This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zombie version of Gerard shuffled in to the kitchen. He ignored everyone and went straight to the coffee pot.
> 
> "It might be cold by now I..."
> 
> Gerard turned and growled at Pete and Pete jumped and his chair tipped back only to be caught by Patrick moving quickly. He whispered in his ear.
> 
> "Never talk to Uncle Gee, till he has had at least two cups of coffee in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, my fourth update in two days! Not bad for not updating for like two weeks right? ^0^
> 
> So the aftermath of what Mikey did last night weighs heavily on his heart. Mikey has Frank and that should be enough right? So then why is this boy making it so hard to say no?
> 
> Title of chapter taken from Helena ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Pete wakes up feeling amazing. He opens his eyes and looks over at Patrick. He is curled in a ball holding onto his pillow. There is a little drool on his cheek and his hand is close enough that he could have been sucking his thumb. Pete chuckles at how cute he looks. He slowly eases out of the bed to take a piss. Mikey comes out of his room scratching and heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. He runs into someone and grabs them. He looks and sees that it's Pete.

"I'm sorry. Good morning."

"Mmmm morning Sir. Did you sleep well afterwards?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sure you did too."

"I did indeed. Can I make you some coffee?"

Pete heads into the kitchen not waiting for an answer.

"Sure."

Mikey follows him and sits down at the table. Pete pours two cup of coffee and gets the sugar and the cream from the fridge. He places them on the table along with the cups of coffee and sits down.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"I'm not sure, yet. What are you guys going to be up to?"

"Well considering you invited me over, I figured you were in control here. It seems to me you like being in control...Sir."

"You're right. I guess we could talk with Pat too. See what he thinks."

Mikey's eyes trail to Pete's mouth. Pete picks up his coffee and blows across it before taking a sip. He licks his lips and savors the cream.

"Mmmm, I love pumpkin spice."

"Yeah... it's pretty good."

Mikey keeps his eyes on Pete's lips for a while longer before looking away and preoccupying himself with his own coffee.

"Morning."

Patrick comes in looking like a little kid. He goes to the fridge and grabs the milk and his favorite cereal. He sits at the table next to his dad.

"*yawn* What are we talking about?"

"What we should do today. I was thinking about going paint balling."

"That sounds like fun!"

Patrick smiles and happily tucks into his cereal. Pete thinks he just needs a set of footies and the moment would be perfect.

"What's paint balling?"

"We shoot each other with paint ball machine guns."

"Ouch man, that doesn't sound like much fun."

Patrick giggled.

"You get to wear armor to protect yourself!"

"Yeah. It's fun. You get to chase each other and shoot. What's not fun about that?"

Pete didn't want to bring the conversation down by telling them that some of the foster homes he lived in were dangerous neighborhoods where he heard real gun fire and it frightened him enough that he didn't even like water guns now.

"As long as there is protection for my nuts, I'm in."

Pete grinned when Patrick giggled.

"It's too loud in here."

A zombie version of Gerard shuffled in to the kitchen. He ignored everyone and went straight to the coffee pot.

"It might be cold by now I..."

Gerard turned and growled at Pete and Pete jumped and his chair tipped back only to be caught by Patrick moving quickly. He whispered in his ear.

"Never talk to Uncle Gee, till he has had at least two cups of coffee in the morning."

Pete watched as Gerard took the pot and drank from it finishing it off.

"Fuck, that is crazy!"

"Yeah, and that was cup number one."

Gerard pulled out the grounds and started another pot. Mikey stands and hands his brother his own coffee.

"Drink."

He starts rambling to his brother now since he's on the start of his second cup.

"Paint balling today. Going or working?"

"Uh....coffee?"

"What? Forget it."

Mikey walks out the kitchen and the returns to snatch his coffee back from Gerard.

"Thanks."

He leaves and goes into the dining room.

"Miiikkkeeeeyyy"

Gerard stands in the kitchen and whines. Patrick sighs and excuses himself from Pete. He goes in the fridge and pulls out a pitcher.

"What's that?"

"Iced coffee. I make it for occasions like this."

Patrick pours a glass and hands it to his uncle.

"Here Uncle Gee, drink this."

"Coffee?"

Gerard takes the glass and sniffing it down the cold caffeinated beverage in one go.

"Thanks Pat! Good morning Pete, did you sleep well?"

Pete could not believe the transformation. Mikey rolls his eyes to himself at his brother.

"Hey Uncle Gee, we're gonna go paint ball, wanna come?"

"I don’t see why not, I don’t think I have anything going on at work."

Mikey almost goes to be a dickhead and uninvite him, instead he stays seated. Then he remembers his conversation with Frank.

"Yo, Gee. Frank told me to tell you not to forget about the work text he sent you."

He calls out

"He sent me...oh yeah he did."

Gerard unplugs his phone from the charger and looks at it.

'Well looks like I won’t be going after all. Ryan wants to start talking about the swimsuits."

"Swim suits, but it's almost winter. Why would you be talking about swim suits now?"

Meanwhile Pete's mind is imagining Mikey is one.

"What you don't know about the modeling business, we shoot swim suits in the winter sometimes... well most time."

Mikey shrugs.

"You basically have to have it all together for the next Spring or Summer fashion."

"Right and that is what Mikey will be doing on Monday if this meeting goes well. Oh and Ryan is trying to get Brendon for the shoot again. He thinks you two work well together. You bring something out of him he says that makes the pictures come alive."

"He just wants to see Brendon and vice versa. Ryan brings it out of him."

Mikey realizes that he doesn't actually make it about himself and he has to wonder where that came from.

"Are you kidding?"

Gerard laughs.

"Brendon is scared shitless of Ryan! The only pictures that he didn't fuck up were yours. Ryan is trying to make Brendon your photographer exclusively now."

Gerard's phone rings.

"Hey Frankie, yeah, I read the text and I am on my way."

Gerard hangs up and goes to get dressed. Mikey sits there thinking about what Gerard said. Why does Brendon focus with him of all people? It's intriguing and maybe he'll taunt him about it later. He stands up and goes outside to get the mail. He comes back in and closes the door as he looks through the mail. Nothing for him and so he puts it in the mail dish and goes to the kitchen with his mug to put it in the sink.

"Are you sure Patrick?"

"Yeah Pete, you go shower first, I will take care of the dishes."

"See you guys later, have fun!"

Gerard waves and then is out the door.

"All right."

Pete makes his way to the bathroom.

"Here dad, let me have that so I can wash it."

Mikey gives Patrick the mug.

"Thanks son."

He leaves the kitchen and goes to his room to get out something for himself to wear. All black is the way to go for today. Mikey starts going through his closet, searching high and low, for the perfect outfit to run in but still look sexy. 

* * *

Pete gets in the shower and turns the water on. It feels good on his body. Better than the run down ones from House any day.

* * *

Mikey settles on a nice fitting pair of pants and a black v neck shirt. He grabs some underwear and socks and lays back on his bed for a bit.

* * *

As the steam begins to rise Pete sighs and tips his head back.

"You need him I could be him I could be an accident but I'm still trying. That's more than I can say for him."

Mikey feels himself slipping back to sleep. He nestles into his pillow and curls up with his hands between his legs.

* * *

Pete washes his hair out and then turns the taps off. He steps out and grabs a towel. Wrapping it around himself he heads to Patrick's room to get dressed.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

Mikey twitches a little in his sleep and takes in a deep breath. He sighs and drifts off. Pete gets dressed and then heads out to the living room. Patrick is already there showered and dressed casue he brought his clothing in the bathroom.

"Dad went back to sleep."

"Oh man, that sucks, so now what?"

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure, I need more cigarettes anyway."

Patrick gets up and holds his hand out for Pete. He takes it and smiles as they leave the house.

*

*

*

Mikey pulls on his shirt and pants and last, but not least his vans. He looks for his phone to call Patrick.

"Ah ha! Got you!"

Patrick squealed as Pete pounced on him from the tree. He giggled as Patrick tickled him and then his phone began to vibrate.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm ready to go."

"At the park-k-k!"

"Okay, well come on."

"Pick us up please?"

Mikey sighs and grabs his keys.

"Alright."

He pulls on his jacket and leaves the house. He climbs in his car and turns on his car and seat warmer.

"On my way."

Mikey hangs up and pulls off. By the time Mikey gets there both kids are vertical and catching their breath. Mikey honks the horn at them. Pete and Patrick run over. Patrick is vibrating and talking a mile a minute to his dad, but Pete is quiet. He is honestly not looking forward to this at all.

*

*

*

Pete felt like he was going to hyper ventilate. They wanted to get the room for the three of them, but the place was full and they had to go in on another game...well it would be in another game if the assholes playing it weren't treating it like a fucking war zone!

"This way, I saw him duck in here!"

Pete stayed behind the...whatever the fuck it was he was hiding behind and tried not to breath anymore. Mikey sneaks up behind Pete.

"Why are you hiding?"

He stands and shoots three boys in a row and gets back down next to Pete.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!"

Pete whispers harshly, his breathing getting worse.

"Cause those assholes are hunting me like some fucking animal!"

Mikey shakes his head and leans out to shoot two more boys.

"I'll make sure not to bring you again.

Now Pete felt like shit. He dropped his gun and stood up walking away from Mikey.

"Got you bitch!"

One of the boys lifted his gun to fire at Pete and he just stood there.

"Pete!"

Patrick came out of nowhere did a roll and shot the other boy just as he shot Pete. Pete's body spun as the paintball hit an unprotected area of his body and he cried out and fell. Mikey pulls Pete up and walks them out of the area.

"Well that was eventful."

Soon Patrick joins them and Mikey takes off his goggles.

"Maybe we should get Pete out of here now. This was clearly a bad idea and if you're really that scared, in the future, don't agree to do something for whatever reason you agreed to this."

"Dad, you're being insensitive. Pete got shot for real!"

Patrick helps Pete get the protective gear off and sees the threadbare t-shirt Pete wore now has a hole in it by the armpit.

"Here, take this off."

Pete is in too much pain to complain.

"Wow."

"Shit!"

Pete grabs his shirt and throws it on again. He forgot that Patrick had not seen the bruises on his body. He quickly runs out of the room.

"Now who's insensitive?"

Mikey leaves the room to find Pete. He sees him in the distance. Pete felt horrible, He wanted a drink, he wanted to get high, he wanted any escape possible. He found a small clearing and sat down next to the small pond. He started to toss small rocks in it and it reminded of being at the lake with Mikey. He felt safe lying on his lap and he wished that it would happen again. He hugged his body tightly feeling the fresh bruise forming and started to cry. Mikey walks up to Pete and sits down next to him. He wraps an arm around the boys shoulder, knowing he couldn't do much else.

"It's okay. Patrick won't judge you. Gee and I didn't raise him to be like that. We weren't raised that way."

Mikey kisses Pete's forehead. Pete just collapsed into the older man's side. He didn't get comfort like this and he wanted to just soak it up.

"What do you want to do to cheer you up? Anything."

"Ice cream and hot chocolate?"

"Okay. Let's go get Patrick and then we'll go get ice cream to go and go back to my place and make hot chocolate. Cool?"

Pete sniffed and looked up at Mikey. For a moment he did not want him as a lover, but as a father. Someone to take care of him and stop people from hurting him.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay and I have some good cream that you can use for your scars. I'll help you with that later. Come on love."

Mikey stood up and held his hand out for Pete. He was pulled up into his strong arms and Pete sighed hugging him. Anyone seeing them would think that is was innocent comfort, but to Pete it was so much more. Mikey squeezes him tightly and then pulls back. He wraps an arm around Pete's shoulder and walks him back into the center to locate Patrick.

"Pete!"

Patrick runs out and pulls Pete in the hug.

"I'm so sorry Pete, I was such a jerk."

"We're going for ice cream and then back home for hot chocolate."

Patrick looked at his dad and smiled.

"Sounds great!"

"Uh...Trick?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!"

Patrick let go of Pete and Pete took a breath laughing and looked at Mikey smiling. He smiles back and begins walking.

*

*

*

"*yawn* I'm tired."

Patrick was falling asleep on the sofa next to Pete. Pete took his mug and put it down.

"I'm going to help him to his room. I'll be back."

Pete got up and helped Patrick down the hall. Mikey began cleaning up the small mess they made. He took their glasses back to the kitchen and refilled his own and Pete's. He takes it back to the living room and goes to the bathroom, because hot chocolate makes Mikey go.

"Stay with me?"

Pete looks down at Patrick curled up in the bed. He looked so much younger than he really was.

"Sure Trick."

Pete slipped off his shoes and Patrick shifted over to make room for him. He climbed in and Patrick pulled his arm around him.

"Is this okay?"

"Sure Trick, I understand needing comfort."

Patrick sighed and snuggled into the bed.

"Thanks Pete."

Pete watched Patrick sink into slumber and pull him in with him.

* * *

Minutes passed and Mikey decided to go check on them. He went to Patrick's room and saw the two cuddled together. He was a little shocked and he backed out of the room. He went to get his mug and then went to his own room. He closes the door and puts down his mug. He starts taking off his clothes and climbs into bed. He grabs his phone and texts Frank.

*Hey, baby. How is she?*

After a few moments, he texted back.

*Doing good. I miss you. (heart emoticon) *

*I miss you too baby.*

*What did you and the kids do today?*

*Went paint balling and then had ice cream and hot chocolate. The kids are sleeping together.*

*Aww, I bet they look so sweet and innocent. You should take a pic and embarrass the fuck out of them.*

*I don't know, maybe.*

*I hope to be home tomorrow. If she keeps getting better, it could be in the morning!*

*Okay, good, because I miss you a lot.*

*I miss you too baby so much and when I get home...*

*Yeah?*

"Hey Mikes, I'm home!"

Gerard walks in putting his stuff down. He sees no one in the living room so he heads to the bedrooms. He looks in his nephews and sees Pete and him sleeping. He takes a pic with his phone and snapchats it to Frank with the words *Big Spoon Little Spoon (heart emoticon) * Then he heads to his brother's bedroom.

"You Mikes, you gotta see this!"

"What's up?"

Gerard came in and showed Mikey the pic he took.

"They look cute together don't they?"

"Oh, yeah. I saw that. How was work?"

"Boring without Frankie. Office pranks are no fun, plus Ryan was being a royal bitch."

Gerard flopped on the bed with his head in Mikey's lap.

"Come with me to the meeting tomorrow. Maybe you can knock some sense into that paisley wearing pansy."

"I'll come with you, but what's the problem?"

Mikey runs his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Ryan wants to put you and a bunch of the models on the beach for the shoot next week and Brendon is explaining that not only is it too cold and it will fuck up the models, but the cold and sand is going to fuck up the cameras."

"I hope I can talk some sense into him."

Gerard pushed into Mikey's hand. It feels really good.

"Mmmm, I know you will and..."

"Excuse me?"

Gerard looks over at the door and sees a sleepy Pete.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I have to call the House and check in."

Pete yawns and stretches and rubs his eye.

Mikey hands Pete his phone.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mr. Way."

Pete takes the phone and texts the house mother that works on Saturday. Once he does that he returns the phone.

"Just keep it until you get an answer."

"Oh okay."

Pete is clearly half asleep still. He walks over to the bed and curls up with his head on Gerard's chest.

"So Frankie should be back in the morning so then you can have us both."

"No offense little bro, but I am not that into you."

Gerard giggles and then remembers last minute that Mikey has a hand in his hair.

"If I wasn't your brother you'd totally fuck me."

"Ugh, I am not getting into this debate with you again."

Gerard gets up and moves Pete's head so it is on Mikey's thigh.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't wake up sleeping beauty."

Gerard pats Pete on the head and then leaves closing the door. Mikey chuckles and snuggles back into his bed again. He looks down at the sleeping boy and then up at the ceiling. He really wants Frank to come back and maybe things will go back to normal. He'll focus on Frank and only Frank. Mikey needs to do what's right and if Patrick wants Pete then he shouldn't go there. Not to mention their horrible age difference. It's just wrong all over the place. Pete mumbles something in his sleep and snuggles in closer draping his arm over Mikey's lap. He looks at him again and hates himself. He's just a kid, so why can't Mikey just say fuck off to Pete and keep going? Well he can, but why doesn't he want to. There's just something he can't put his finger on and the thing that drives him even crazier is that he's so deeply in love with Frank and he still did things with the boy. Mikey flirts with everyone, left and right, but it's just harmless flirting and maybe a bit of touching.

He went too far with Pete and he doesn't know how to feel. He feels like crap on one hand, because of Frank, and on the other hand he wants to do it again... with Pete and only Pete. That's something else he just can't understand, he's run into plenty of attractive people, he works with models for crying out loud, but Pete's the only one who's ever made him cheat. Maybe Pete being with Patrick wouldn't be a bad idea, even if Pete was coming onto him first. Honestly, he doesn't know if he's coming onto Patrick, but they hold hands and even that makes Mikey force himself to look another way.

He's going to have to do it and that's just that. He can't hurt Frank and he doesn't want to. He's had plans to spend the rest of his life with that man and he helped raised their son together. He took Patrick in from the beginning and their love has been blossoming ever since. No one knows what Frank means to Mikey and maybe he'll have to remind himself and everyone else when Frank gets home.

 


	7. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? What do you want from me? You have Frank and I could have Patrick so we have someone else, but yet you stop and run after me. You have concern for me, yet when I bring it up, you say you can't! I don;t know what you want anymore!"
> 
> Pete was on the verge of tears.
> 
> "I don't want you to be hurt! I want you to understand that I... I do have concern for you, but it's on a level that it can't be at. I just need you to see what I mean. It's not that I don't want you, God..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Kind of a rough chapter for Pete. Mikey has him confused as ever. Will Pete be able to convince Mikey to give them up or will they both keep holding on to something that could destroy them and thier loved ones.
> 
> Chapter title taken from "Mr. Brightside" ~ The Killers
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time Stamp: One month Later***_

It had been a month now that Pete had been going over to Patrick's house regularly every weekend. He had good meals and fun hanging out with Patrick, but he was not happy. It seemed ever since that one magical evening Mikey and him spent together, Mikey had stopped paying attention to him. In fact he was not even looking at Pete anymore and he was always with Frank now. When Mikey took Patrick and him out, Frank was always there and always the center of Mikey's attention. Pete felt like he was used that night. Mikey got what he wanted out of him and then wanted nothing to do with him. Pete saw how much of a shameless flirt he was during the winter swimsuit shoot that Pete got to go to. He watched him make Brendon blush along with the other models as he touched them and whispered things to them. Now Pete knew for sure that he was nothing, but a dalliance to the model. Pete was angry and wanted revenge and he knew that way to get it...Patrick.

"Hey Trick, you should wear green more often, it really brings out your eyes."

Patrick giggled and pushed Pete playfully.

"Shut up, it does not."

Pete placed a hand over Patrick's and stopped him from playing his guitar for the moment.

"Yeah, it really does."

Patrick looked at Pete and Pete could see the longing in his eyes. Pete leaned in slowly as Patrick did the same letting his eyes slip shut. He could feel his breath ghosting over his lips and just as they were about to touch...

"Hey boys, we're back and we have KFC!"

Patrick jumped a bit opening his eyes. Pete stood up and helped him up pulling him in close.

"Come on, let's go down stairs."

Patrick was blushing and nodded. Pete smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then they went down the stairs together holding hands.

"Alright, so..."

Mikey stops in his tracks and looks up the stairs. He sees Pete and Patrick with their hands linked together. He's more than a little confused.

"You two finally a thing or...?"

Patrick blushes and Pete smirks.

"I don't know Trick are we?"

"I uh...didn't you say KFC Uncle Gee?"

Gerard laughed and showed the bucket on the table. Patrick pulled Pete into the kitchen to sit at the bar. He quickly grabbed the paper plates and began making himself and Pete a plate. Mikey goes into the kitchen and starts making his own plate.

"So Pat and Gee... I need help from you guys. It's Frank and I's anniver..."

Mikey stops as Patrick and Gerard groan. Mikey always ends up asking them for help with choosing what to get Frank, but this time he's got it under control.

"I was only going to ask if you both could go with your mothers next weekend."

Patrick was about to answer when Pete got up from the table.

"It's fine. I can just stay at the House. In fact I need to check in."

Pete left the room. Patrick looked where he was and then turned to his dad.

"Sure dad."

"I was actually talking about you and your Uncle. So Gee, will you go with our parents next weekend. Pleeeaaassseee?"

Now Gerard groaned.

"Seriously Mikes? Fuck, I would rather go to a hotel."

"Can we? We can take Pete with us too!"

Gerard pondered this.

"Sure, I guess we can. Go let Pete know he is still coming with us next weekend."

Patrick jumped off the stool and ran off.

"Thanks so much big bro."

Mikey hugs him quickly and then sits down at the table. He pulls his food up and starts eating.

* * *

Pete doesn't return to the table, in fact he doesn't return at all. He slips out Patrick's window and goes for a walk. He needs cigarettes anyway. He knew he was being stupid, but it still hurt. He over heard Mikey stating that he was not even talking about him. Mikey didn't even think of him. Pete didn't matter at all. He walked into the convenient store and to the back where the beer was kept. He grabbed a six pack and brought it up to the counter. The guy at the counter asked for his license and he gave him his dad's old one. That abusive bastard had not been good for much, but in the picture he looked just like Pete and because it was an out of state license, no one questioned that it wasn't really his. They joked about the, "I get it all the time man, don't sweat it" moment and then Pete was out the door with booze and smokes. He began walking not having a destination till he found himself at the lake that Mikey took him to. He sat at the edge of the lake and popped a beer open. He sat there drinking and smoking till four beers were gone and he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mikey gets into his car and starts it up. He buckles up and turns on his radio. He pulls off and taps his thumbs on the steering wheel. They had found out that Pete snuck out and Mikey pretended he didn't know where he could be and said he'd go and look for him. That buys Pete more time to be where he is. Mikey pulls up the road slowly and turns off his lights, he doesn't want to alert Pete yet. Right before he gets to the top he parks his car and cuts the ignition. He closes the door and walks up the rest of the path. When he gets to the top he sees a form in the distance and knows it's Pete. He walks over to the sleeping boy and bends down next to him. The light from the sky is shining on his face and he looks peaceful. Mikey looks at all the cigarette butts and the four empty beer bottles and sighs. He doesn't know why Pete wants to go down this road. He hopes he can get an answer out of him once he wakes him. Mikey reaches down and shakes the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, Pete. Wake up."

Pete was relaxing in the pool. He had a cool drink and was floating on a raft chair. Mikey was just getting out of the pool. The water cascaded off his body, glistening in the sun. He looked at Pete and winked and then headed to the cabana. He stepped in the room and Pete could see that the blind were slatted. He leaned forward as Mikey slipped off his towel and then began to take off his suit. As he leaned forward more to get a better look, but he lost his balance and landed in the pool with a splash.

*gasp*

Pete opened his eyes and sat up abruptly enough that his stomach turned and he threw up on the shore.

"Pete."

*groan*

Pete shields his eyes from the setting sun as he looks to see who is causedthe earthquake.

"Mikey? Why are you here?"

"I came to get you. You know, you really had them worried..."

Mikey looks at the beer bottles again and then back at Pete.

"And they should've been. "

"Nah, I'm good. I just needed space ya know?"

"I guess, yeah, but I don't understand from whom you needed the space?"

"Um...from myself I guess?"

"Okay?"

"I am my only worst enemy."

"I get that. I say the same about myself."

Pete chuckled and then groaned grasping his head.

"You shouldn't drink like that. It's not good for you and I know from experience. Just sit there for awhile."

Mikey gets up and walks in front of him and sits down, looking up at the sky.

Pete looks at Mikey and the way that the sun is hitting him, making his skin shine like bronze.

"If I didn't have puke breath, I would kiss you by now."

Mikey looks at Pete and chuckles breathily. He shakes his head and chuckles again. It's a good thing he does have puke breath, because now Mikey doesn't have to hurt the boy by rejecting him.

Pete gives him a dopey grin and settles his head in Mikey's lap.

"Sing to me?"

"Oh, u-uh..."

Mikey looks down at the boy and he can't turn him down over a song.

"What should I sing?"

"How about "My Own Worst Enemy"? Seems appropriate right?"

Pete snuggled in and looked at Mikey expectantly.

"Right."

Mikey nods slowly.

"Okay. Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't mean to call you that. I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me. Please tell me, please tell me why my car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on. I came in through the window last night and your gone. Gone."

Pete smiles and clears his throat,

"It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy. cause every now and then i kick the living shit out of me. The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette. Please tell me,please tell me why..."

Mikey joins in and sings the chorus with Pete and they kept trading off until they got to the end.

"It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy."

Pete did the oohing part and then a little air guitar and then collapsed laughing.

"We should do this more often."

Mikey smiles and chuckles.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I missed this, I miss _us_."

"Pete... I..."

Mikey sighs.

"I can't let what happened before happen again... and so I have to keep distance between us. Do you understand that? I'm not strong enough to be alone with you."

"Oh."

Pete pushes off of Mikey's lap and sits up.

"I should head back to the House tonight."

"Pete, please... just try and understand."

"I do, don't worry."

Pete started to head down the hill with his hands in his pocket abandoning the rest of his beer.

"See you later Mr. Way."

Mikey gets up and goes after him.

"Pete. Don't go."

Mikey catches up to him and takes his arm in his hand. He spins him amd stops him from walking.

"What? What do you want from me? You have Frank and I could have Patrick so we have someone else, but yet you stop and run after me. You have concern for me, yet when I bring it up, you say you can't! I don;t know what you want anymore!"

Pete was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you to be hurt! I want you to understand that I... I do have concern for you, but it's on a level that it can't be at. I just need you to see what I mean. It's not that I don't want you, God..."

Mikey bites his lip and leans his head on Pete's.

"God... I want you, but I'm..."

He stops and sighs and pulls back.

"Frank doesn't deserve this and I'm in love with him."

"Then let me go, Go be happy with Frank and let me go."

"I don't want to if it means you'll be upset with me."

"I'll get over it."

Pete gently pulled out of Mikey's grasp. He started back down the hill and this time Mikey let him go.


	8. Two Ways About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you do that?"
> 
> "What? Make you weak?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Lots of drama in this chapter with a few "OMG" moments. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"Ahhhhh!"

For the fourth time during the movie, Patrick burrowed into Pete's side and hid. Pete had to laugh. Patrick hated scary movies, yet he watched them with Pete cause he liked them. Pete put his arm around his boyfriend soothing him by rubbing his arm.

"It's okay Trick, I'll protect you."

When the scene was over, Patrick came out of hiding.

"I'm such a baby, I swear."

"No you're not Trick, you're just sensitive."

Patrick looked up at Pete his eyes brimming with tears.

"Really?"

Pete looked at Patrick and cupped his cheek gently. He looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah really."

Patrick leaned in first and kissed Pete. Pete pressed back and pulled Patrick into his arms and onto his lap. His hands roamed everywhere and Patrick succumbed to it all. Pete ran a hand under Patrick's shirt and then gently lifted it off. He then took his own shirt off and went back to kissing him.

* * *

Mikey walks into the house and throws his keys on the table. He climbs the stairs to tell his son about the good news he had gotten earlier in the day. He knocks and then opens the door to find his son under Pete and half naked.

"Get dressed; I have some good news to share with you."

Mikey walks back out of the room and down the stairs. He doesn't even want Pete here right now. He's so... pissed? Annoyed? He doesn't exactly know.

* * *

Patrick sighs.

"Dad's in a mood again. Come on, we better get down there."

Pete nods and puts his shirt on and then helps Patrick with his. They pad down the stairs together to find Mikey at the table.

"Where's Uncle Gee and Frankie?"

"Out."

Patrick sighs again and sits down. Pete chooses to stand back and lean on the wall.

"So what's this all about dad?"

"Well... I was just given word that my all-time favorite fashion designer, Mr. Valentino Gravari, was at my last show and he wants me to model in his upcoming Fall collection. So... like, my dreams are coming true."

He smiles brightly and bites his lip to keep from crying. This is the first time he's told someone after getting the news and it just seems much more real.

"That's wonderful dad, I'm so happy for you!"

Patrick jumps up and hugs his father tightly.

"Congratulations Mr. Way."

"Thanks, Pete."

Mikey pulls back and shakes his head.

"I cannot believe this and he wants to sit with me next week for lunch. I'm going to die in his presence."

"Wait...what about the magazine? What about Uncle Gee?"

"I'm not leaving. Just doing that one show."

"But what if he really likes you and wants you as a permanent model. You would have to leave the company and you are the best model Uncle Gee has and..."

Patrick started to get really upset. He knew if this happened, he would never see his dad and he would be always working those crazy hours he heard other models do. He felt a hug from behind and leaned back in Pete's arms.

"Shhh easy Trick, I’m sure you can trust your dad."

Mikey clears his throat and nods without looking at them.

"You can, Pat. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. It's the reason why I have you now. I want to be with you and my family and I won't leave them or you for anyone in the world. Even if it is Valentino Gravari."

Mikey smiles dreamily.

"I'm here to stay."

"Good casue it wouldn't be fair to him or the company."

"You make it sound like the company made him."

Pete looked down at Patrick.

'Well in a way it did."

Then Patrick thought.

"Actually know, they helped out each other, I take the other back."

Mikey scoffs and stands up.

"I'll be in my room."

Mikey leaves the kitchen and Patrick knows he messed up again. His father never liked being reminded of his past. He crumpled in Pete's arms and Pete caught him.

'Come on Trick, let's go back to your room."

Mikey climbs into his bed and sends out mass texts about his good news to everyone; Gerard and Frank excluded. He wants to tell them face to face so he'll wait until they come home from wherever they are. Pete holds Patrick as he cries himself to sleep. The boy worships his father and when he gets cut down like this is breaks him in two. Pete is kind of pissed at Mikey's reaction and decides to confront him. He leaves Patrick in bed snuggled up and crosses the hall to Mikey's room. He goes to knock when he listens and can hear the pinging on Mikey's phone indicating that he is receiving massive amounts of texts. Pete takes a breath and knocks.

"Come in."

Mikey says with no interest for the person on the other side of the door. Pete opens the door and realizes the last time he was in here and what happened. He pushes those thoughts aside in favor of defending his boyfriend. He waits till Mikey finishes his phone call. Mikey looks up at Pete and laughs into the phone.

"Thanks again. I have to go."

Mikey hangs up his phone and sits up a little.

"Yes?"

"I know you didn't mean to, but you hurt him."

"I'll handle that with my son, later. Is that all?"

Pete goes to say something else and then changes his mind and goes back to the door.

"You know what Mr. Way? You're a fucking asshole and a stuck up bitch."

Pete closes the door and goes back to Patrick's room. Patrick is awake now, but still sniffling and blurry eyed.

"Hey Trick, come on, let's go get some ice cream hmm?"

Patrick sniffs and smiles and then taking Pete's hand let's him lead him out of the house.

Mikey sits there fuming. He hates the way that kid prances around here like Mikey shouldn't be upset. Pete's only dating Patrick, because he couldn't get him and Mikey knows that. He's been pushing up on Patrick and it makes Mikey pissed. He knows the kind of boy Pete is and he doesn't like why he's dating his son.

He's bad news, but he doesn't want to hurt Patrick by telling him that they can't be together. Mikey's been walking in on them making out more than once and each time he gets angrier. Pete shouldn't be allowed to date Patrick knowing he really has feelings for Mikey.

*

*

*

 Patrick was feeling much better. Pete had bought him ice cream and then took him to a beautiful lake where the cuddled and watched the sun set. Now they were walking home hand clasped together swinging them back and forth. Pete had just told him a joke and Patrick was giggling when they met his uncle outside smoking.

"I don’t know where you have been, but your dad is pissed."

"I was feeling down and Pete took me out for ice cream."

"it takes two hours to do that?"

"No, we went for a walk and sat down for a bit by a lake."

"Well you better tell you father that."

Patrick walks forward with Pete, but Gerard stops him.

"He stays out here."

Patrick looks at his boyfriend and then kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine."

He lets go and enters the house. Mikey turns when he hears the door open and walks over to Patrick. He just barely gets the door closed before his dad is yelling at him.

"Where have you been!?"

"We just went out for ice cream."

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going or answer your phone!?"

"I didn't bring my ph-phone with me and you were mad at me so I..."

"It's my fault. I asked him to go."

Pete walks in the house.

"Yell at me, not him."

Mikey looks at Pete and then back at his son.

"Don't ever let it happen again. Understand, Patrick?"

"Sure dad."

Patrick shakes and Pete puts an arm around him and Patrick buries his face in his arm.

"Come on Trick."

He begins to lead Patrick to his room and glares at Mikey. Mikey sighs and walks up behind them.

"Wait, Pat."

Mikey takes Patrick's hand and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I love you and I was worried. I'm sorry."

Patrick hugs back.

"I'm sorry I worried you too dad."

"It's okay."

Mikey kisses Patrick on his cheek and smiles at him. Patrick smiles at Mikey and then goes back to Pete. He snuggles back into his side and this time when Pete is walking Patrick, he turns to Mikey and smiles. Mikey smiles a little and turns to go back to the living room.

*

*

*

"Shhh, we have to be quiet, Uncle Gee is sleeping."

"I'm not the one who can't keep it down."

"That's a moot point Pete."

Pete snickered at that. Mikey and Frank were at some event and Gerard offered to stay home to watch them, but he ended up falling asleep on the sofa and Patrick decided that this was the night to...

"Oh fuck Trick."

Pete was laid out on Patrick's bed and Patrick was going down on him. It felt so good and it had been so long.

"Trick, you gotta stop, I'm gonna."

"Uh uh, not tonight you aren't."

Patrick pulled off and reached for the small box of condoms he bought at the gas station.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I really am."

* * *

Mikey enters the house with Frank. He closes the door and pushes Frank against it. He starts kissing him and ripping open his jacket and shirt. He pushes it off of Frank's shoulders and moves into him. He places his mouth on Frank's shoulder and that cause Frank to moan.  Mikey hears movement and looks to see Gerard on the sofa shifting in his sleep. He covers Frank's mouth and pulls him to the stairs. They climb them quickly and as quietly as they can. They rush down the hallway, tripping over each other, and kissing hotly. Mikey gets them to their room and not bothering with closing the door.  Mikey pushes them to the bed. He opens Frank's pants and moves down his body. He kisses and sucks at his hips and starts biting. He pulls Frank's pants down and off.

"I've been wanting to taste you all night. You look so amazing."

* * *

Patrick was spread out before him and Pete felt so lucky. He made sure to use plenty of lube to ready him. He was up to two fingers when Pete grazed his prostate and Patrick let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Trick."

"Sorry, it just feels so good."

"I know baby, but you have to be quiet love, seriously."

Patrick let out a quieter moan as Pete moved to three fingers. Once he was stretched enough, Pete slipped the condom up and slicked himself up.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

"I promise, if you tell me to stop we will."

Patrick nodded and Pete lined himself up and began to push in.

* * *

Mikey pushes into Frank and grips his hips from behind. He starts fucking into him hard and deep.

"Oh Frankie."

Mikey growls and fucks him faster.

* * *

It felt warm and safe and there were no other words that filled Pete's head as he fucked Patrick with slow steady strokes. He was not in a hurry and he wanted this to be good for the boy. He loved the slide of each stroke as he eased almost out and then pushed back in. Patrick was panting and moaning and Pete leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Mikey reaches around and starts stroking Frank. He keeps hitting his prostate and loving the way Frank squeezes around him each time he does.

"Oh God."

* * *

"Touch me please."

Pete reached between them and began to stroke Patrick to the same speed he was fucking him with. They fell into synchronicity as Patrick got closer and closer.

* * *

"Frankie!"

Mikey digs into Frank's hips and cums inside of him from the pulses of Frank around him.

"Oh God, you're the best.

* * *

Pete couldn't hold back anymore. He felt his cock pulse as he emptied himself inside the condom and Patrick emptied himself over his fist. Patrick cried out Pete’s name and Pete just prayed that Gerard was a deep sleeper. The collapsed in each other’s arms and kissed as Pete started to go soft.

'I have to get rid of this and clean you up."

Patrick gave him a lazy smile as Pete got up and tied the condom off. He dropped it in Patrick's garbage basket and then slipping on his boxers again, headed to the bathroom for a wash cloth.

"One second baby."

Mikey closes his bedroom door and walks to the bathroom. He runs into someone and that was just as sweaty as he was. Mikey reaches for the light and comes face to face with Pete.

"Oh, sorry, I just..."

Pete is holding a wet washcloth in his hand and he knows that Mikey is not stupid.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just fuck my son?"

Mikey's having a hard time at keeping his voice down. Pete is feeling guilty at first, but then he notices the flush on Mikey's body and the sex hair and he smirks back.

"And you just fucked Frank."

He reaches out and hands Mikey one of the other wet washcloths.

"I believe this is what you came here for."

He pushed past Mikey heading back to the room.

Mikey grabbed Pete's arm and yanked him back.

"You've gone too far. Do you even love him?"

Pete hits the wall kind of hard with Mikey's strength.

"Hey. I didn't push him. In fact I told him we didn't have to do anything. He’s the one that has been trying to convince me for weeks now so don’t you pin this innocent son shit on me...Sir."

Pete tries to break Mikey's grip on him. "Don't fucking call me that you family hopping slut. If I had given you the chance you would've been the one lying on your back in my bed right now. Pete was done. He pushed back at Mikey getting in his face.

"Don’t flatter yourself. What we had, if you can even call it anything, was your idea of let’s take advantage of the wayward kid. It meant nothing to you. I meant nothing to you. Now if you will excuse, I am going to back to someone that I do mean something too."

"You still don't get it. After all this time you're still blind. It meant everything to me, but I also have someone who... I didn't take advantage of you. That's not what I wanted to do. How do you think I feel when you sat there and did what you did with me and then turned around and dated my son. My son. Why am I the only one in the wrong? How do you know that you didn't hurt me?"

Pete looked at Mikey.

"You have Frank, why would you want me?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Mikey starts walking past Pete. Now Pete grabs Mikey and pulls him into the bathroom.

"You can't do that!"

He hisses in a low voice.

"You can't say things like that to me and then expect me to forget it."

"I went to you first. I wanted you first, but you pushed me away, what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and pine for you and watch you with Frank all the time?"

"You could've chosen anyone else, Pete. I know you could've, but you chose my son. Right under my nose for you to rub it in. I let you in. I cheated on my boyfriend with you and I shared a special place of mine with you. He doesn't even know about that place. But now I have to stand by while you turn my son out. Thanks a lot, Pete."

"Why do you think so little of me? What makes you think that I would do that to him? Maybe I do love him. Maybe I plan on being with him for a long time? Would that bother you? Would it drive you crazy?"

Pete pushes Mikey against the bathroom door.

"Would it, knowing that I was with him instead of you?"

He pushed his thigh into Mikey's cock.

"I can want him and you at the same time you know. I have room in my heart for both of you."

Mikey shakes his head and looks away. Pete dips his head into Mikey’s neck and inhales the scent of sex and Mikey. He darts his tongue out and tastes the skin.

"You can't stand that Patrick has me. Well I can tell you that he does not have all of me, and that part is reserved for someone else."

"Don't you see the wrong in that? In this?"

Mikey wants to kiss Pete so badly, but it's not happening. Pete chuckles and lets a hot breath ghost Mikey's neck.

"I wasn't talking about my heart."

Mikey shudders and pushes Pete back just enough to look at him.

"So what are you talking about?"

"I'm still a virgin."

Mikey groans.

"Pete."

"Mmmm, yes Sir?"

Mikey has never fought himself so hard before in his life, like he is now, trying not to kiss Pete. Pete pushed against Mikey again and lifts his leg up rubbing against Mikey's semi.

"Does that idea turn you on? Have you ever had a virgin before?"

"No. I haven't."

Mikey answers in a low whisper and his eyes connect with Pete's.

"It... it turns me on."

"Mmmm me too. Thinking about your cock inside me is what I jerk off to at night."

Pete pushed himself more against Mikey now rubbing their cocks together.

"You're so filthy."

"I am this is true, but not filthy enough to take this all the way after what just happened."

Pete backs off with a smirk loving what he has done to Mikey. He feels powerful and it feels good.

"You want me; you are going to have to earn it by showing me how much."

Pete nudges Mikey aside and opens the door.

"Now I have a sweet boy to clean up and look after."

He goes in the medicine cabinet and grabs the bottle of ibuprofen.

"One more thing to help you make a decision about all this talk."

Pete steps up to Mikey and kisses him hard and that's it for him. Mikey grabs Pete back inside of the bathroom and pushes him up on the sink making everything he's holding fall. Mikey kisses Pete hard and deeply and moans into his mouth. He pulls back and pants in Pete's face as he catches his breath. He wants so much more from the boy, but then he doesn't.

"Fuck."

Pete is so turned on right now. He wants. He wants so badly.

"What?"

Mikey moves to Pete's neck and nibbles a little.

"I..."

Pete's lost all the bravado that he had before. Mikey has one of his weak spots again. He can't speak or think and he utters a moan of giving up and giving in. Mikey holds one side of Pete's neck and leans into the other side he's already nibbling on and starts kissing. He wants to suck on Pete's neck so bad and so he does. He reaches down and cups Pete in his hand and rubs him until he gets rock hard. Mikey pushes his cock into Pete.

"What really turns me on is that you want me to be your first. You want me to own you and you want me to drive you crazy."

Mikey bites down on Pete's clavicle and drags his nails up Pete's sides and to his back.

"I will you drive you crazy. Is that what you want?"

Mikey brings his hands down to Pete's thighs and drags his nails there.

"Huh? Is that what you want, baby girl?"

Mikey kisses Pete's neck while pushing into him and gripping his thighs.

"Yes, oh God yes, I want you, want you to fuck me, own me, possess me, make me yours."

Pete is panting now. He wants to cum so badly, but he doesn't want it to be like last time.

"Please, please, stop, I wanna....I wanna do this right. Wanna...cum with...you inside....me."

Pete is shocked he got the words out at all as much as he is gasping for breath. Mikey is good at taking it away. The truth is Pete is scared. He is only 16 and he has never had strong feelings like this for anyone before. Yeah, he has had sloppy hand jobs and blowjobs, but this is something different. He wants to be Mikey's. He wants Mikey to look at him the way he looks at Frank. Like he is something precious. Like he  _is_  something worthy. He wants to be wanted so badly with a gentle word and touch to go with it. He has heard so many harsh ones in his short life. Right now he isn't thinking about Frank or Patrick, both freshly fucked in their beds, asleep and dreaming of their perfect lives. He is selfish and wants that all to himself. Wants Mikey all to himself. After all he has gone through; he thinks he deserves some kind of happiness.

"I want you the right way. I want you... fuck. I want you in my bed, moaning and screaming my name... I want you so... so..."

Mikey pulls Pete up off the sink and gets down on his knees in front of Pete.

"Can I taste you?"

How could Pete say no with Mikey on his knees looking at him with predatory eyes. He swallows hard and just nods. Mikey takes Pete into his mouth and automatically he can taste latex and cum. At least he had the courtesy to use a condom.

"You taste so good."

He takes Pete all the way into his mouth this time until he's at the back of his throat. He relaxes his throat and swallows.

"Shit!"

Pete tosses his head back. He's never been deepthroated. He's seen it on porn and it always looks too good to be true, but apparently it's not. He loves Pete's reaction and it's showing him that this boy probably hasn't enjoyed sex the way he should and Mikey knows he could make that possible for him. He could fuck him, make love to him, explore him, and make him lose his damn mind. Mikey wants to make Pete feel the way he should. Starting with this blowjob. He starts bobbing his head front and back and holding Pete's ass tightly.  He swirls his tongue around him when he pulls back and swallows when he takes him back into his throat. Pete's such a nice length and size, too, so it's not hard for him enjoy this rather than feeling forced to do it. Mikey's been there before in his life and it may be a reason why he likes to please people so much this way, the way they want him to.

Pete is trying so hard to hold off, but there is lies the problem of being 16 and having little control.

"Fu..close."

Mikey's eyes flutter open and he looks up at Pete as he runs his hands up and down Pete's torso. He wants him to cum. When Pete sees Mikey eyes, he is done. He starts to shake as he cums for the second time tonight. Mikey swallows as he pulls off slowly. A little comes out of his mouth and he licks his lips to catch it.

"How do you do that?"

"What? Make you weak?"

Mikey smiles up at Pete.

Pete slumps to his knees and kisses Mikey tasting himself. He never kissed anyone after them blew him before, but he wants to never stop kissing Mikey for any reason. Mikey grips the boy tightly as he kisses him back. How can he be doing this and know how wrong it is, yet have it feel so right. He moans and pulls back to look at Pete's lips. He missed them so much and he runs his fingers over Pete's lips. He moves forward again and kisses him. As much as Pete wants to continue this, he is trying not to be stupid and get caught. Frank and Patrick are sleeping in their rooms, but Gerard is on the sofa and could wake up to take a piss.

"We gotta....we gotta, stop, of fuck, you lips, no to dangerous, must..."

And this is the problem with being a teenager. Mikey's kisses are already making his cock twitch again and he can feel the blood racing to it.

"Do you want me?"

Mikey kisses him between each word. He doesn't want their lips to be apart for too long.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, but...not like thisssss."

Fuck Pete's life and his fucking cock.

"Yeah, not like this. Besides, I don't want you to think I'm using you so."

Mikey kisses Pete again and stands up. He holds his hand out for Pete. He is still weak in the knees when he stands up with Mikey's help. He leans down and picks up the wash cloth, which is mostly dry now and puts it on the counter. He picks up the bottle of pills too. He pops the top and shakes two out. He needs to go to the kitchen and get a bottle of water.

"Would you like me to get a bottle for you?"

"Might be a good idea. I don’t think I could walk that far."

"Okay."

Mikey leaves to go do that. Pete moves shakily to Patrick's room. He pushes the door open and sees that Patrick is where he left him. He takes the washcloth and cleans him off quickly. He then wraps him up in the blankets and places the pills on the night stand. Mikey comes back up the stairs after getting a sleepy reprimand from Gerard about keeping all the sex down. Which means he heard both of the couples... or all three, if Pete and Mikey could or should even call themselves that. He doesn't even know what he's doing. He said he was done and they’ve been moving on, but now Pete and Patrick took it the extra mile and Mikey can't handle it, he doesn't want them together, because at the end of the day, Pete can't treat his son like that. He can't do that to his son. Mikey walks up the stairs and sees Pete coming from Patrick's room.

"Hi, thanks for getting that for me."

He takes the bottle and smiles shyly. In the end it really is who he is despite who he pretends to be.

"Of course."

Mikey smiles back at the boy and looks down.

"So...see you in the morning?"

Pete looks at Mikey and taking a chance gives him a soft kiss standing in front of his boyfriend's open bedroom door.

"Night Sir."

Pete smiles one more time and then disappears into the bedroom. As the door closes, Mikey's bedroom door opens.

"Hey baby, where were you, I woke up and you were gone."

Frank looks down and sees the bottle of water in Mikey's hand and smiles.

"You are too good to me."

Frank takes the bottle and opens it taking a long drink.

"This is just what I needed."

He kissed Mikey sweetly and then headed to the bathroom.

Mikey felt like shit, he just had Pete's... he couldn't think about it. He goes in the bedroom.

 


	9. Modeling Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry Michael. This is the summer metallic collection and while all the models have the body definition, I think what Ryan is looking for is your hip bones."
> 
> "They do have the definition and I'm going to look like a stick next to them."
> 
> "True, we need someone else that had a similar body type to you...YOU!"
> 
> Pete jumped when Ryan pointed at him.
> 
> "Me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So get ready for super awkward sexual tension in this chapter...but first, I have a favor to ask you all! ^-^
> 
> Soooo, I am getting ready to write this epic fic, kind of like **Bondage Mansion** but much much darker. Not gonna mince words or tags in this one, but before i write it, i have to write a prequel so it is better understood. The problem is that there is no Frerard in the prequel for...reasons. AnyWay, I was wondering if you guys would be willing to check it out and give me some feedback? I would be super grateful!  
>  ^-^
> 
> Here is the link if you decide to, but no pressure, i promise! ^-^  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574492/chapters/15042523
> 
> Okay guys, enjoy the chapter.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 

"So we will be back on Friday."

"I'm gonna miss you Uncle Gee, you too Frankie."

Patrick hugged them tightly. He knew it was a great opportunity for the magazine, but still a whole week without them and they were about to start spring vacation soon.

Frank walked up to Mikey and hugged him tightly.

"Think of me every night?"

"You know I will baby."

Mikey hugs him just as tightly and then kisses his forehead.

"I love you."

"So a whole week with you and the boy. That will be some quality father son time I'm sure."

"And don't forget Pete Frankie. He's coming over after school on Wednesday and staying the whole vacation!"

"Yes, but aren't you going to your mother's too?"

"Yes, but it's only for Thursday night and Pete says he doesn't mind being here with dad."

Frank ruffled Patrick's hair and hugs him and then hugs and kisses Mikey again.

"Come on Frankie, we are going to miss our flight!"

Mikey reluctantly lets go and smiles at him sadly.

"I'll see you soon baby. Bye bye."

As Gerard and Frank drove away Patrick leaned on his father.

"Miss him already huh?"

"You have no idea."

"It's okay dad. I'll keep you from being sad. We have two whole days together and then you can hang out with Pete and me on Wednesday!"

"Let's go kiddo."

Mikey wraps his arm around his son's shoulder and starts walking.

 

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday Afternoon***_

 

"I missed you Pete, where were you yesterday?"

Pete was trying really hard to not limp around his boyfriend. There was a new kid at the House and he had taken over. Even Tom and Greg were afraid of him. He decided to put Pete in his place on Monday night and as a result Pete was in the ER on Tuesday instead of school for "falling down stairs".

"Just wasn't feeling well so the House mother kept me home."

"I hope you are still coming over today."

Pete showed Patrick his back pack. He had clothes at Patrick's so he didn't have to bring too much.

"So tonight it will be you me and dad and then Thursday it will be just you and dad."

Pete inhaled hard and choked on his milk. Patrick tapped him on the back.

"*cough cough sputter* Wait, where are Gee and Frankie?"

"Oh they have a meeting in Florida for the magazine. They have been gone since Sunday and won't be back till late Friday night."

Pete's head started to spin as Patrick said he was going with his mom on Thursday and would be back Friday afternoon. That meant that Pete would be alone with Mikey for a whole day.

"So dad is picking us up early since he had a photo shoot this afternoon so he said to be ready right after lunch.”

"Uh, right."

Pete got up to toss his tray and winced at the pain in his back.

"Pete, you okay?"

"Yeah Trick, just sprained a muscle."

Patrick believed him of course, but Mikey would be a different story. He had a bead on Pete and knew each time he came over with a new bruise or pain in his body. Mikey did not know about Chet yet though. He would not be pleased once again. It was times like this that Pete forgot his attraction to the man and saw him as a caring dad. They made their way to the lockers and after getting their stuff, they headed to the main office.

"Ah, Mr. Way and Mr. Wentz. You may wait outside for you father."

Patrick thanked the secretary and then headed to the front door. They sat on the steps as they waited to see what car Mikey would show up in today.

* * *

Mikey rolled down the block with his shades on. It was super sunny, but he didn't mind, because the sun bounced off his perfect purple lambo beauty. He pulls up to the school and rolls down his window. He gets out the car and takes a long drag on his cigarette before flicking it away. Pete just about creamed his jeans when he saw Mikey and what he pulled up in. Patrick just sighed.

"Show off."

Pete didn't get it. The car was as beautiful as the driver. He stumbled down the stairs after Patrick missing the last one and landing hard the pain shooting through his spine.

"Fuck."

He gripped the metal banister hard and gritted his teeth.

"Wow dad, the purple one?"

"Yes, because it's sexy, like this sunny day, and all of the occupants that are about to enter the car. Come on."

Patrick huffed cause he didn't think he was sexy as he lifted the door and climbed in.

"Come on Pete."

Patrick hopped into the back seat where he could hide and not be seen.

"Yeah coming."

Pete watched Patrick disappeared and began to slowly make his way to the amazing vehicle. Mikey watches Pete the entire time he's walking, with a stern look. He knows something's up.

"Hey Mr. Way, awesome car."

"Thanks, Pete. Awesome... face."

Mikey smiles a little.

"What a boy can't wear a little make up now and then?"

Pete chuckled lightly, but he knew.

Mikey nods and whispers.

"Sure, but he has to take it off... and I want to be there when he does."

Pete gulped. He knew that Mikey could see through him and the concealer he wore to cover the marks.

"Perhaps I could get some make up tips from the artists at the company."

Pete laughed again lightly and then moved to get into the car wincing as he realized how low the seat was.

"Perhaps I can beat a kid’s ass."

Mikey chuckles bitterly and climbs in after Pete. Patrick looked at his father and his boyfriend and sighed. He never understood the way they talked to each other, but he knew that his dad was very protective of Pete, like another son. He appreciated it. Patrick leaned back as the car started and then drove off.

*

*

*

"No no no no NO!"

Ryan threw his hands up and screamed.

"This is not working! None of them are right!"

Brendon sighed and put his camera down.

"What's wrong this time Ry?"

"They have too much..."

"Package?"

Ryan glared at the model that cheeked him.

"You know, you can be replaced."

The model shut up.

Brendon sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Patrick, Mikey, and Pete entered the building. They rode the elevator up watching the numbers. When the door opened they heard the screaming. Mikey chuckles and looks at Patrick.

"Do I even want to be here?"

He sees Ryan look in their direction and he quickly switches up.

"Hey, Ry. Great to see ya again."

"Michael!"

Ryan came running over and hugged him tightly.

"You weren’t scheduled to be here, why are you here?"

"I called him."

Brendon walked out and Ryan looked  at him.

"You did? Why?"

"Cause you were losing it and Michael knows what your vision is."

"Yeah, but you sound kind of scary right now. Bren didn't give me a heads up."

"Sorry Michael. This is the summer metallic collection and while all the models have the body definition, I think what Ryan is looking for is your hip bones."

"They do have the definition and I'm going to look like a stick next to them."

"True, we need someone else that had a similar body type to you...YOU!"

Pete jumped when Ryan pointed at him.

"Me?"

"Yes you, look at you, you could be a mini version of him."

Pete was pushed by Ryan into Mikey's side.

"Yes yes, this is perfect!"

Before Pete knew it Ryan was yelling for someone.

"Spencer, get this boy into make up and then to Dallon for his outfit!"

"But wait, I think you made..."

Ryan was already gone barking orders at someone else.

"...a mistake."

Pete was no model and he had to stand with Mikey a professional? He looked up at Mikey for some kind of guidance or wisdom.

"Just think of it as just you and I having an intimate moment. No one else is around, but we're not touching. It gives the photo passion.”

Patrick walked up to Pete and hugged him.

"You can do it Pete, both my dad and I have faith in you."

Pete nodded.

"Okay."

"Wonderful, now come on you two, let's get you dressed and in makeup."

Brendon led Pete and Mikey away and Patrick busied himself at Gerard's desk while he waited. They were bundled into a room with bright white lighting. Pete was put in a makeup chair where a man with five o clock shadow walked up to him.

"Oh honey, who does you make up?"

"Uh...I do?"

"Oh it is all wrong, you have it caked on and not blended at all!"

Spencer grabbed the cold cream and began to remove the make up before Pete could stop him. He was not surprised when Spencer gasped. He knew his face was bad. One whole side was completely bruised from his "fall". Mikey's eyes grow wide.

"It seems you got a little too wild at hockey practice again, huh Pete?"

"Yeah, gotta watch that high sticking."

Pete chuckled and winced when Spencer moved his face to access the damage.

"Well fortunately for you, I am an expert at cover up."

Spencer grabbed a makeup sponge and dabbing it in the color closer to Pete’s skin tone, set to his task.

*

*

*

Once they were done with make up the two were ushered into a room with another flamboyant man.

"Ah Mr. M. my favorite subject and who is this lovely creature?"

"This is Pete."

Mikey kisses the guy on each cheek and sits down.

"Peter, I see. So M. we have two one pieces for you to choose from. One will be worn by you the other by the lad and in contrasting colors."

A rack is wheeled out so that Mikey can see the outfits and choose. Pete was wide eyed. He was afraid that he was going to have to wear the little shorts he had seen some of the models running around in, but this was worse."I would love to see Pete in this, so I think I want to go with the silver one shoulder."

"Perfect and of course you both need to fill out the pocket so we can get the boy a fluffer and you can...oh dear, Frankie is not here."

Dallon sat with a concerned look.

"I suppose you will need one too M. dear."

"I don't need that, thank you and Pete should be fine too. Give us a minute so I can have a talk with him."

Dallon nodded and left the two alone.

"So... are you scared?"

Mikey walks over to the outfit and grabs the one that's meant for Pete.

"Kind of, I mean, look at you and look at me."

"You look amazing."

Mikey walks over to Pete and removes his shirt.

"You don't have to be afraid."

He removes Pete's shoes and pants next and then moves to his underwear and socks.

"You need to fill this out. So I need to turn you on."

Mikey moves his hand to Pete's exposed cock.

"Can I?"

Pete was confused as to what the other guy meant by fill out, but now it all made sense. He nodded and then sighed as the coolness of Mikey's hand pressed against him. Mikey moves closer and leans down to put his mouth on Pete's neck. He nibbles and licks, not wanting to leave any visible marks.

"How does it feel?"

Mikey whispers into the boy's neck as he tightens his grip on Pete and strokes him a little faster.

It had been a while since they did this and it felt so good. He moaned and turned to kiss Mikey. Mikey bites Pete's lip, teasingly, and looks at him as he does it.

"How bad do you want it?"

"P-P-Patrick says we will be alone t-t-tomorrow..."

Mikey freezes at the mention of his son's name.

"I-I..."

He tries to pull away, but Pete won't let him.

"Please, don’t stop. I miss you, I miss this, I like when you touch me. Make me fall apart like only you can."

"Why is that? Why is it that only I can do this to you?"

Mikey pushes Pete over to the dresser and bends him over it. He grips Pete's hair softly and forces Pete to look at them in the mirror.

"Why me?"

Mikey pushes his hard cock into Pete's naked ass as he keeps stroking him.

"Something about you, something special, I can't..."

Fuck Pete is so close to cumming and feeling Mikey's cock pressed against him is not helping.

"Oh no, baby. You can't cum..."

Mikey bites down on Pete's shoulder and pushes into him again as he looks at him through the mirror.

"Not just yet, baby girl."

"Ah ah ah, I..."

Pete is trying to hold back, but the look of lust in Mikey's eyes is too much for him.

"I could make you lose it, right now... moan my name and weaken you, but I won't. I need you to want me right now."

Mikey backs away from Pete, leaving him panting over the dresser, and gets Pete's outfit. He walks back over to Pete and turns him around. He gets on his knees in front of him and helps him into it and stands as he pulls it up on Pete's body. He turns Pete back to the mirror and begins stroking him as he pulls the shorts over Pete's very swollen cock. He so gone and Mikey loves the look of it.

"God, look at you."

Pete watches as Mikey backs up and strips. He can't take his eyes off the creature in the mirror as he slowly takes his clothing off and reveals his own hard on. Pete licks his lips wanting to taste it so badly. He watches Mikey stroke himself a few times and then slip into his own outfit just as the curtain parts and Dallon walks back in.

"All right you two are we ready?"

Pete turns around and the man's eyes bulge out and he smiles all teeth.

"Well now, aren’t you a big boy?"

"Dallon, not appropriate."

Mikey knows he doesn't care about it being appropriate; he cares about it because he doesn't want anyone looking at Pete like that.

"Right right, sorry. Here."

Dallon hands both Pete and Mikey robes in the opposite colors.

"Follow me please."

Mikey helps Pete into his and then slips on his own and does as they were told. Patrick is hanging out with Brendon when his dad and boyfriend come out of the dressing area. Pete has on a low cut robe and Patrick marvels at how good it looks on him.

"Okay boys, Michael you stand here and Pete was it? You stand here. Now turn in to face each other."

Mikey turns to Pete and smiles.

"You'll be okay, okay? Just focus on me, but also listen."

Pete takes a breath.

"Okay boys, now I want you in close. Act like lovers that are not allowed to be together, but you long for each other. Touch, but don't. Reach out, but grasp nothing and watch your face positions."

"I just have one question, Ry... all of this for underwear?"

Mikey laughs. He knows it won't be hard to do or an act, though. He wants Pete and he's longing for him right now.

"Hey you know the industry. Homo erotica sells."

Brendon steps up and smiles at Pete.

"Relax, just act natural and follow Michael's lead."

He steps back and begins working. Mikey turns to Pete and speaks to him softly.

"Now let's just start with something simple. I'll face forward, like this..."

Mikey turns towards Brendon and starts to turn Pete with his back to Brendon.

"And you stand like this. Then put your arm here..."

Mikey takes Pete's arm and places it around his waist.

"And now I'm going to put one of my hands here..."

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete's middle and holds him firmly with his hand at the bottom of Pete's shoulder blade.

"And this arm is going to rest on yours. And now I want you to look at me... like you want me, and I'll do the same."

Mikey looks at Pete and it's not an act, the way he looks at Pete, it's lustful but longing at the same time.

"Beautiful, I am loving it."

Patrick leans over to Brendon and he changes angles.

"It almost seems like this is better for a girl and a boy."

Brendon laughs.

"Yes, well in this case imagine Pete as girl."

Patrick chuckles. He can tell that Pete is nervous, but Patrick has seen his father do racier shoots than this. He stands up.

"I'm gonna go get them something to drink. I have a feeling they will need it after this."

Brendon smiles.

"Get something for me and Ryan too."

He gives Patrick the company credit card and then waves him off.

"Put your hand here."

Mikey moves Pete's hand to his hip and his drapes his other one over his shoulder.

"Move your thigh here, but don't touch."

He helps Pete position his thigh between his legs without it touching his cock. Mikey moves his hands to Pete's face and neck and raises his head.

"That's it."

Mikey looks down for Brendon to get the shot. Brendon is really amazed out how well the boy is taking direction from Mikey. He can see through the camera lens that the boy is really into the shoot.

"Okay, I have one for you two."

Brendon puts the camera down.

"Turn to each other. Pete, place a hand on Michael's chest. Michael, grip him at the wrist with one hand and place an arm around his back and touch his shoulder. Then pull him in close. Pete, tilt your head slightly like you missed a kiss."

Mikey moves into the position and looks down at Pete's perfect lips. He holds the pose for the camera.

"Okay."

Mikey places his hands on Pete's hips and pushes him back to the wall. He quietly guides Pete with his head. He puts it in Pete's neck and makes him lift his head. He then moves his hands out and places them on either side of Pete's head and pulls back to look at him with his head titled.

"That's good."

Pete really looked amazing and Mikey wanted to attach himself to Pete's neck so badly. Just from the aesthetic, Brendon knew that this would be Ryan's favorite.

"Okay, let's move to the bed."

Pete's head snapped to look at Brendon.

"Bed?"

"Yeah, over here now."

Sure enough there was a bed that Pete did not see before. Mikey walks over to the bed, pulling Pete behind him, and he pushes Pete on the bed. He gives him a smirk that only he can see and then Mikey straddles Pete.

"Lean on your elbow."

Pete does as he's told and Mikey hooks his fingers in the front of Pete's swimsuit and arches his back while leaning into Pete and holding the back of his head. Brendon is kind of glad that Patrick is gone casue the two before him are causing him to tent a bit. He crouches down to relieve a little tension.

"Alright now this one is going to be a little awkward, but hey, what is the modeling profession if you aren't a bit of a contortionist right?"

Brendon smiles as Michael chuckles.

"Alright so Pete, I need you turned towards me, but up on your hip as if you were laying on your side, but you are going to use your arms to hold yourself up and turn your upper body toward Michael. Pete attempts this and then laughs.

"I don’t know how the fuck you guys manage this for hours."

"When modeling, or anything, is the love of your life you'll do anything for it."

Mikey shrugs.

"Modeling is my life."

With those words Pete feels Mikey move behind him and take the place that Brendon directed. Even though he was only touching the back of his calf, it was the most intimate position they had done.

"All right boys, one more and we are done."

"You may need to climb over us to get this."

Mikey turns Pete over and pulls him close, wrapping his arm around Pete's shoulder and holding him. He places Pete's hand on his own back and then cups Pete's chin as if he's going to kiss him, he's so close, but so far away. Just what Ryan asked for.

"Perfect. alright, you guys can go get dressed. Patrick went to get you guys something to drink. You can meet him in the lounge area when you are done."

"Thanks."

Pete is aching. He feels like he is going to explode. He follows Mikey blindly to a room where they can get dressed. This one has a door. Mikey starts removing the garment and exhales when he gets the freedom he needs. He stands there enjoying the breeze. Pete whimpers as he watches Mikey expose himself. He needs his touch so badly that his knees are weak and he begins to fall.

"Pete."

Mikey rushes over to catch Pete and pulls him over to the sofa in the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Mikey..."

Pete whimpers again. He licks his lips which are dry and parched

"What is it?"

"I need..."

Mikey raises a brow and looks down at Pete's cock still consumed by the outfit. He begins taking it off of Pete and sees that he's leaking.

"Oh, baby..."

Mikey moves his hands to Pete's cock and begins stroking him.

"Is this what you need?"

He whispers into Pete's ear. Pete lets out a moan that was too loud.

"Yeah."

Mikey keeps stroking him and grips Pete's hip. He nips at Pete's ear and moves into him.

"Lose it for me, baby."

Pete starts to shake. He feels it from the tips of his toes to the top of his head as his orgasm is ripped from him.

"Ahhh, yes, yes."

Mikey pants as he watches Pete cum all over them.

"So beautiful."

Pete continues to shake and arch his back to the breaking point before he collapses gasping for air. Mikey feels like he's going to explode, but he doesn't want to just yet. He's going to hold off, still not wanting to make Pete feel like he's using him. Mikey kisses Pete's sweat soaked neck.

*knock knock*

"Hey guys, Patrick is back so you can go and get your drinks."

"Way to ruin that."

Mikey pulls away from Pete and looks anywhere, but at him. He goes and starts collecting his clothes.

"Be out in a minute."

Pete is exhausted and feels himself slipping into slumber.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but..."

The door opens and several models walk in and start getting undressed.

"Hey, who is the well hung sleeping beast over here?"

Three of the models are crowded around a nearly naked, might as well be with his cock hanging out, Pete.

"Oh he's a young one. Probably fresh meat."

"I wouldn't mind a taste of his fresh meat."

"Looks like it has been freshly sauced too."

One of the models reaches out to touch Pete. Mikey slaps the guys hand away and gives Pete his clothes.

"Stay away from him or I'll end all of your careers if either of you have one."

Mikey taps Pete.

"Get dressed."

"Hmmm?"

Pete rolls and snuggles into the back of the sofa giving everyone a look at his ass.

"Ugh, why are the good looking ones off limits."

The models pout, but back off.

"Pete, get up."

Mikey shakes him again and tries to start dressing him. He gets his pants up halfway.

"Get up. We have to go."

"*groan* Do I have to?"

"Unless you plan on putting on a show for us honey, yes you do."

Pete opens his eyes and scrambles away seeing all the good looking models surrounding him.

"I said get away from him. Go do something with yourselves."

Mikey puts Pete's shirt on him and pulls him up off the sofa and fixes Pete's pants.

"Let's go."

Pete clings to Mikey as they exit the room with catcalls behind them.

"We're never letting that happen again."

Mikey takes Pete's hand in his without thinking.

"There you two are, I was worried you fell sleep."

Brendon leads Mikey and Pete to the lounge where Patrick is sipping on a cold beverage.

"Hey dad, I brought you and Pete tropical smoothies."

"Thanks son."

He lets go of Pete and preoccupies himself with his drink. Pete grabs the drink and downs it so quickly that he gets massive brain freeze and clutches his head. Patrick is out of his chair.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"He will be. Probably tired and a brain freeze doesn't help much. Let's get home."

Patrick agrees and helps his dad help Pete to the car.

* * *

Ryan looks over Brendon's shoulder and smiles at the screen.

"Wow Bren, they look good together, you did a great job."

"Thanks Ry."

As he continues to scroll Ryan screeches for him to stop.

"There, that one. That is the cover."

Brendon smirks cause Ryan picked the one that he knew he would. Brendon marks the pic and goes to hit send.

"Wait, click this too."

Ryan leans in and lays his hand over Brendon's on the mouse as he moves the curser. Brendon blushes and looks at Ryan. Ryan clicks the Billboard media box when Brendon looks at him and then meets Brendon's eyes. Neither one goes first, but at the same time. They kiss.


	10. Bed and Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I liked that better."
> 
> Pete chuckled breathlessly
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> Mikey pulls him into a hug.
> 
> "Why is that?"
> 
> Pete blushes and looks down.
> 
> "I like you taking control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Uh...so this chapter is sex and uh...more sex. You have been warned.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Did anyone get the number of that freight train?"

Pete wakes up and sees Patrick getting dressed.

"Hey baby, is it dinner time?"

Patrick chuckles.

"You slept through the night, its morning and I am leaving."

Pete scratches his head.

"Sorry about that."

Patrick goes over and kisses him

"Don’t be, you needed the rest. I will see you on Friday."

Patrick waves and then leaves. Pete waits a few moments for his brain to understand what happened. He gets up and ambles his way to the bathroom. After taking a much needed piss he realizes that he is alone with Mikey. No one is going to disturb them. He turns away from Patrick's room and steps into Mikey’s. It is empty of course, but he doesn't care. He slips the button down on that is at the end of the bed and crawls in snuggling into the covers and drifting off.

* * *

Mikey closes the door after waving Patrick off. He was going to take him, but his mother insisted on coming to get him. He goes to the kitchen and grabs his mug of coffee and goes to the living room. He sips his coffee as he reads the newspaper. After about an hour of just reading and drinking and lots of bathroom use, Mikey decides to go back to bed for awhile. He walks down the hallway, scratching his head, and looks into Patrick's room. He doesn't see Pete and automatically he's confused. He walks down the hall to his room and goes inside. There he sees Pete laid out in his bed, wearing his shirt, and sleeping peacefully. Mikey almost laughs, because Pete wastes no time. Mikey goes over to the bed and climbs into it.

"Hey, Petey."

Mikey nudges his chin with his nose.

"Mmmm sleepy."

"You've slept all night. Move over so I can lie down too."

Pete grumbles and shifts.

"You're fault you gave me such a good orgasm."

"Your fault, you asked for it."

"Now I want cuddles and more orgasms later."

"Anything you want."

Mikey wraps his arm around Pete and holds him.

"Mmmm, I just want you."

"I want you too."

And Mikey does and he's starting to hate himself for it.

"Good."

Pete puts his head on Mikey's shoulder and drifts off with a contented sigh.

*

*

*

Mikey awakens to use the bathroom and he's wondering why his arm is so heavy. He opens his eyes to see Pete lying there.

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Mikey pulls his arm from under Pete and goes to the bathroom. He uses the toilet, washes his hands, and then walks back to the room. He lays down and snuggles into his pillow. Pete's stomach growls, but he defiantly ignores it and flips over crushing it into the bed. Mikey laughs at the sound and notices he's hungry himself, but he doesn't feel like doing anything about it just yet so he closes his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep.

*

*

*

Pete groans. His bladder is about to burst. He slides out of bed and heads to the bathroom making sure to avoid Chet. He leans on the wall and finds the bathroom is on the wrong side of the hall. In too much of a hurry to pay attention he quickly pisses and then leaves calling for Kendal.

"Shut uuuuup!"

Mikey groans and throws a pillow. Pete doesn't recognize the voice so it could be a new kid or maybe someone that is here to be a foster parent. He makes his way down the stairs looking for one of the house mothers. His head hurts and it makes him disorientated as he collides with a piece of furniture he is sure did not used to be there. Mikey hears a scrape and groans again before pulling the covers over his head. Pete whimpers and waits for someone to come and yell at him. Mikey can't seem to fall back to sleep so he gets up and slips on his slippers. He leaves his room and yawns. He descends the stairs and sees Pete just standing by the sofa. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Morning baby."

Pete cries out when someone grabs him. It has to be Chet.

"Please Chet, no!"

He tries to fight his way free.

"Hey, hey."

Mikey holds Pete and shushes him.

"It's Mikey, baby. Calm down."

"M-Mikey?"

Pete turns and sees it is indeed Mikey. He is not at the House at all. He looks at the clock and sees that it is nearly eleven. Then he remembers Patrick leaving at eight this morning for his mothers. He had crawled into Mikey's bed after that and fell asleep.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot where I was."

Pete looks down and blushes feeling like a fool.

"It's okay."

Mikey pulls him into a hugs and rubs his head soothingly. He hates every person at that house, especially the ones who actually makes Pete beg for them not to mess with him. There's only one that Mikey knows of and he wants to punch his teeth out. Pete's stomach growls again and he chuckles.

"Is it too late for breakfast?"

"It's never too late for breakfast."

Mikey kisses his forehead and walks them to the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask. Shit you could make the whole breakfast."

Mikey laughs as he pulls out a carton of eggs, milk, and butter.

"Well then..."

Pete grabbed Mikey and pushed him into one of the chairs.

"...I will then."

Pete grabbed a frying pan and began to chop up some onions. He put the butter in the pan to melt and then added the onions to it. He sautéed them for a bit and then set them aside. He turned on the coffee pot and started a new brew. He grabbed some potatoes and diced them up putting them in a small pot with water and setting them to boil. He then opened up the fridge and rummaged around in there for some fresh veggies.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

Mikey asks, intrigued with how well the boy navigates in the kitchen.

"Actually that is my job in the House a few times a week."

Pete finds peppers, zucchini, and carrots. He dices them up and tosses them in the pan with butter. He then adds the onions back and the now softened potatoes. He cracks the eggs in the bowl and gives them a whisk with the milk. He then pours them over the veggies and begins to cook it all together while humming.

"You do a great job."

Mikey stands and kisses Pete on the cheek with his hand on his hip. He then drags it over his back until he can't anymore. He gets a water from the fridge and cracks it open and drinks. Pete shows off a bit by flipping the frittata in the air and catching it in the pan. He then slides it on a plate and places it on the table. He pours two cups of coffee and brings them over too.

"Tada!"

Mikey goes back to the table and sits down.

"Thanks baby. This looks great."

Mikey takes his fork and breaks off a piece and eats it.

"Tastes good too."

"Thanks."

Pete sips his coffee as he leans on the counter and watches Mikey. He jumps a little as the cold counter touches his bare bottom. He almost forgot that he was still wearing Mikey's shirt.

"Come and share this with me."

Mikey kicks the chair out for Pete.

Pete walkes over, but instead of sitting in the chair, he settles for straddling Mikey's lap. He takes the fork from Mikey and cuts a piece of the creation he made and places it on his tongue chewing slowly and licking his lips.

"Mmmm, yum."

Mikey smiles and rests his hands on Pete's thighs.

"Can I have some?"

Pete cuts off another piece and holds the fork for Mikey, but when he tries to take it, Pete shoves it in his own mouth. Mikey laughs.

"Rotten."

Then Pete leans over and presses his mouth to Mikey's pushing the egg inside. He licks Mikey's lips and pulls back. Mikey pulls him back forward and kisses him. He finishes his food and then pulls Pete closer to his body and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him. Pete presses into the kiss and wraps his arms around Mikey's shoulders. Mikey slides his hands down to the hem of his shirt on Pete's body and runs his hands up and to his back.

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Actually I want to take a shower."

"Yeah, we can definitely do that."

Pete feigned surprise.

"Why Mr. Way, were you planning on joining me?"

Mikey smirks.

"You know you want me to."

Pete pushed off Mikey's lap and clutched at his shirt making it ride up a bit.

"Mr. Way, I am surprised at you throwing yourself at me."

He backed up to the wall.

Mikey stands and walks over to Pete and placing his hands on either side of Pete's head.

"You shouldn't be."

Pete smiled.

"Oh fuck this, come on."

He pulled Mikey up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I remember the last time we were in here."

"So do I."

Mikey bites his lip at the memory of blowing Pete right there against the sink. Pete bends over to turn on the bath water and set the shower. Mikey can't help staring at the boy’s ass. He starts removing his slippers and then his pajama pants. With the water on where he wants it, Pete stands up and adjusts the shower head. He then reaches up and starts to unbutton his...Mikey's shirt. Mikey walks up behind Pete and finishes the rest of the buttons for him. He slips it off Pete's shoulders and kisses him there. Pete tips his head back and presses his now naked body against Mikey's. Mikey moves his hands to Pete's thigh and rubs him as he moves to his neck.

"Get in, baby."

Pete steps into the tub and into the warm cascading water. He makes sure there is room for Mikey behind him. Mikey climbs in after him. Pete moves a little so that Mikey can feel the water too.

 "So what are we going to do after our little shower?"

Pete can feel his muscles relaxing under the pressure of the water.

"Whatever you want to Sir."

"It's always what I want, I want to know what you want to do."

Mikey starts massaging Pete's lower back.

"Truthfully?"

Pete turns his head and looks in Mikey's eyes.

"I want to spend all day having sex with you. I want you to take my virginity by slowly making love to me and then after we recover from that, I want you to fuck me hard and fast bent over like a slut. I want to blow you on the living room couch in a 69 position and then I want you to give me rug burn as you fuck me like an animal on the floor. After dinner, I want to go outside in your hot tub and ride you surrounded by the water jets and bubbles. Then I want to come back inside and watch a movie with you in bed. After that we can spoon and you can fuck me again and fall asleep with your cock inside me."

"How are you a virgin?"

Mikey would think if someone else had the chance to have Pete like this they'd surely take it, because Mikey sure is.

"Oh no one else knows that I am. They all think I lost it two years ago to some girl."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't interested honestly. I kind of always knew that I was gay."

"So why me? I'm sure you've been with other men, right?"

Pete turned away. He didn't want to bring it up, but it had to be said.

"Actually it was my first time that night too."

"Oh. Oh..."

Mikey just doesn't feel right about that and he backed away a little.

"Could you pass me my body wash? Please?"

Pete ignored Mikey knowing why he backed off. Instead he grabbed the body wash and he lathered up the loofa and dropping to his knees began to wash Mikey's legs.

"You don't need to do that."

"You're right, I don't."

Pete moved his hands up Mikey's leg to soap his thighs in the rich sweet smelling lather.

"I also don’t need to do this."

Pete took Mikey's soft cock in his mouth and suckled on it feeling it pulse and start to harden. Mikey feels electricity through his whole body and he gasped and moaned. The fact that Pete's lips are his favorite thing is probably the main reason it feels so good. Pete runs his hands up and down Mikey's legs and back to his hips. He then snakes them around to his ass and rubs and squeezes there. Mikey moans again and his head falls back. Pete pulls Mikey forward so he can take more of him in.

"Ohhh shit."

He moans out and holds the wall with his hand. Pete is sucking him off like he is on a mission and he is. He wants to taste Mikey so badly.

"Too good."

Mikey shakes and groans.

"Sooooo close."

Mikey reaches down and grips Pete's hair a little. Pete moves back away from the shaft and to the head. He stays there sucking and nibbling.

"Ohhhhh!"

Mikey moans loudly and trembles as he starts cumming.

"Ohhh Pete."

Pete swallows some, but pulls off and lets the rest land on his lips and chin. He looks up at Mikey and smiles.

"Did that please you Sir?"

Mikey pulls Pete up and kisses his cum soaked lips. He pushes him against the wall, hoping it's not too cold, and lifts Pete's legs around his hip. He moves his thigh into Pete's cock. Pete groans at the contact. It would be better with Mikey inside him, but this is good too. He rides Mikey's thigh with his hands clasped over his shoulders tipping his head back and moaning. Mikey doesn't waste any time moving his mouth to Pete's neck. He sucks, leaving a mark that'll have Pete wearing turtle necks for days.

"Fuck Mikey, want you, want your cock inside me."

Pete was delirious with pleasure now.

"We have to get out."

"I'm not sure I can stand."

Mikey moves Pete until he's sitting and gets out the shower. He grabs a towel and quickly dries himself. He goes back to the tub and turns the shower off. He grabs another towel and picks Pete up. He helps him step out of the shower and wraps the towel around his body. Mikey then picks him up and carries him to his bedroom. Pete is groaning cause he is still hard and it fucking hurts Mikey lays Pete on his bed and removes the towel. He goes to his bedside dresser and gets out his lube and brings it to the bed. He climbs on it and opens Pete's legs.

"Now... a couple questions for you. Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"No, I wanna feel you. I've never been with anyone and I know you are clean."

Mikey nods and moves closer to Pete.

"Last question, how do you want me to open you up? With my tongue, with my fingers, or both?"

Pete's mind just melted at the thought of Mikey's tongue, but he could not articulate his wants at the moment.

"Well... I'll just go with both."

Mikey dives between Pete's legs and wraps his arms around Pete's thighs. He moves his mouth to Pete's opening and started licking him slowly at first and then flicking his tongue quickly back and forth before pushing, with effort, into Pete's tightness with his tongue. Pete has never felt anything like this before. He didn't even know someone can make you feel this good. He arches his back, digging his feet into the mattress in an effort to let Mikey go deeper. And Mikey does just that. He swirls his tongue inside of Pete's hole. He moans into him and moves his own cock into the bed. Getting hard again from pleasing Pete in this way.

"Fuck, please more, I need more."

Pete is shaking now, he has never experienced this kind of...whatever the fuck it is. Mikey continues to lick him as he opens the lube and squeezes some on his fingers. He took his tongue out of Pete and pushed his finger in slowly.

"Ahhhh"

Fuck, where did the pain come from?

"Shhh, baby. Relax."

Mikey starts licking around his finger in Pete to sooth some of the pain with his warm wet tongue.

Pete is trying really hard to listen, but the burn is over whelming and he wonders quietly how Patrick got through this without complaining.

Mikey pulls his finger out.

"We don't have to push it. We can do it another time."

"No no, I want to, I just...please don't stop."

Pete is whimpering, but he needs Mikey to believe him.

"Maybe I'll just keep using my tongue for now."

Mikey moves back in between his legs and pushes his tongue inside of Pete with a little more ease this time. He begins swirling his tongue like he had before. Pete cries out as the pleasure returns. Mikey pulls back and looks up at Pete.

"Mmm, this is going..."

Mikey licks Pete's asshole slowly.

"...to be my favorite..."

He does it again.

"...thing to do to you."

Mikey pushes his tongue back inside of Pete slowly.

"Ahhh, fuck more, please, more!"

It's not enough for him. His body is arched so far off the bed that his back is hurting, but it feels so good. Mikey moves his tongue quicker and even does his little tongue wiggle trick. Pete tastes so fucking good. Pete's shoulders are barely on the ground and he is almost in a bridge position. He can feel himself cramping up.

"Relax baby."

Mikey climbs over Pete and kisses him. Pete falls to the bed as Mikey covers his body.

"You're so good."

Pete is gasping for breath as he gives all he has into kissing Mikey. Mikey pulls back and runs a hand down Pete's face. Pete just continues to stay quiet as he watches Mikey.

"You're so beautiful."

He moves his fingers down Pete's body and to his thighs, purposely avoiding Pete's cock. Pete is trembling as his eyes close.

"You asked me to drive you crazy, be careful what you wish for."

Mikey starts licking and sucking Pete's nipples taking his time. Pete groans. He does want this, but he also wants Mikey inside him.

"Please, please try again."

"Patience baby."

Pete whimpers, but does as he is told. They are in no hurry. They have all the time they need right now. Mikey puts lube on his fingers again and settles between Pete's legs. He moves a finger to his opening and pushes in again, slowly. Pete takes a deep breath and pushes it out slowly. He can do this. Mikey moves in and out slowly for a while, making sure Pete wasn't being hurt too bad. He starts to push in a second finger. The pain is back, but it is less now. All the other distractions that Mikey did to his body helped.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"I need you to be sure. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, it's better this time."

"Okay, good."

Mikey smiles and continues pushing in and out of him.

"Keep kissing me please."

Mikey leans down, gladly, and kisses Pete deeply. Pete wraps his arms around Mikey pushing his fingers in deeper when he hits something inside that makes his shudder and cry out.

"Mmm, right there baby?"

"What is that?"

Pete doesn't recall Patrick reacting like this when they were together.

"It's your prostate. If the person knows how to locate it, it can be very pleasurable for both of you."

Mikey crooks his fingers and brushes his prostate.

"You moan and clench and it'll feel good when you do that on my cock."

Mikey keeps reaching for Pete's prostate and hitting it to make him relaxed enough for when he enters a third finger. Pete is shamelessly moaning now. He is giving open mouthed kisses to Mikey as he pants and pushes against his fingers. Mikey pulls back and starts pushing in his third finger, making sure to kiss Pete through it. Pete feels the intrusion and Mikey working to stretch him open and it still hurts, but everything else feels so good that is drowns it out. Mikey moves to Pete's ear and nibbles and sucks.

"Mikey...I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am."

"Okay."

Mikey gets up on his knees and pours lube on his cock. He takes his fingers out of Pete and strokes his own cock.

"Should I stay on my back?"

He and Patrick had discussed the position he wanted, but maybe more experienced lovers didn't?

"That's okay."

Mikey moves over Pete and kisses him as he keeps stroking himself.

"If I hurt you I want you to tell me, okay?"

Pete nods and continues to relax his body. Mikey moves his cock to Pete's opening and takes a deep breath before pushing inside of him. Mikey is way bigger than his fingers were and it takes Pete's everything to not beg him to pull out. He continues to breathe through the intrusion Mikey kisses Pete softly and pushes in more. Mikey is not even half way in and Pete already feels full. Mikey hates himself from feeling pleasure at how tight Pete is when he knows he's in pain for that exact reason.

 "I'm okay."

"Mm."

Mikey buries his head in Pete's neck. It feels so good he can barely contain himself.

"Almost."

He says as he feels himself getting closer to the one fourth mark. He stops once he's there and just breathes.

"So much, so full, Mikey, please."

Pete didn't know what he was begging for, he just knew he needed Mikey. Mikey lifts up and looks at Pete. He starts moving his hips slowly. The movement makes it a little easy to take the rest of Mikey's cock till Pete can feel Mikey pressed against him fully. He didn't realize the breath that he was holding till he exhaled it in Mikey's face.

"Sorry."

Mikey's too mesmerized with the boy to care at all. He's to snuck in the moment of Pete actually giving himself to him. Pete lies there feeling stretched. He can feel the pulse of Mikey's cock inside him reminding him of a heartbeat.

"So tight."

Mikey still doesn't move. He waits for Pete to decide that. Pete takes another breath in feeling it all around Mikey's cock. He looks at the man that is inside of him.

"I'm ready."

Mikey places his hand on Pete's cheek and runs his thumb back and forth. He starts moving his hips back, slowly, and then forward. Pete pushes himself up to meet Mikey. Mikey holds Pete just under his butt with one hand while still leaning over Pete with the other. He moves into him a little move, keeping the pace slow so he could make love to Pete like he's wanted so many times before. Pete closes his eyes and just feels everything that Mikey is giving him. Mikey lays his head back in Pete's neck and keeps moving. He moans and pushes into Pete deeper, hitting his prostate again and again. Pete wraps his legs around Mikey as he chants his name in his ear breathlessly. It feels so good, better than he ever imagined, and he grips Pete tightly and holds him. All he can do it listen to Pete's sweet breathless calls and get closer and closer to losing it. This was nothing like it was with Patrick, this was not two teenagers losing their virginity's to each other. This was special because it was Mikey and he was keeping his promise to take care of Pete.

"You're so good. You feel so good."

Mikey's never felt anything like this before. The only person's virginity he took was Patrick's mother and it felt nothing like this.

"I'm glad that it was you Mikey, I really am."

Mikey looks at Pete and kisses him softly.

"Me too, baby."

"I think you can go a little faster.

"Pete smiles shyly.

Mikey places his hands on the bed and starts pushing into Pete faster, but not too hard. He rolls his hips, getting a nice rhythm going. Now it was feeling good, better, and Pete pushed his hips up to meet Mikey's every thrust. He was panting now and starting to sweat.

"Pete..."

Mikey moves a hand to Pete's hip to pull him in harder whenever he moved up into him. No matter how hard he tries not to he digs into Pete's hip. It was rising in him now. That feeling that tells him...

"Close, gettin close."

"Yes. I'm gonna, God, I'm gonna cum so deep inside of you."

He angles his thrusts to get Pete to cum around him and make him lose it. He aims straight for his prostate. Pete never came without being touched, but fuck if he felt like he could now.

"I want you to cum for me baby."

Mikey grips Pete's hip tighter as he leans into his neck and starts licking him until he gets to his ear.

"Cum for me baby girl."

And that was it, Mikey pressed against Pete's prostate and held it and Pete exploded between them. Mikey watching the ecstasy on Pete's face along with the sounds and tight pulsing Pete was doing around his cock made Mikey erupt deep within Pete; just like he said he would. Mikey groans out Pete's name as he grips his hips tightly. The flood inside Pete felt like it would go on forever. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Pete decided at that moment that he didn't ever want anyone else to cum in him other than Mikey. Mikey moans and collapses on top of Pete. Pete is still trying to catch his breath with Mikey on top on him. He feels himself drifting off and doesn't resist.

*

*

*

Mikey awakes to the feel of himself being sticky. He lifts up and notices his head was in somebody's neck. Then everything came rushing back and he knew exactly who that somebody is.

"Pete."

Mikey rolls off of him and sits up. He grabs his pajamas and throws them on and goes to the bathroom. He turns on the water and starts filling the tub. He figures he should give Pete a nice, relaxing bath. He adds some bubbles for a nice effect. Pete groans. Mikey goes back into the bedroom and sits on the bed next to Pete. He pushes his hair off his face and caresses it. There's something so beautiful about him.

"Wake up baby."

Mikey keeps caressing his face.

"Mmmm."

Pete pushed into the soft caresses as he opens his eyes. He sees the most beautiful sight.

"Hi."

Mikey smiles.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I think."

Pete pushed to sit up and then cried out in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay."

Mikey stands and goes to pick Pete up. He does and kisses him as he walks them to the bathroom.

"Hurts."

"I know. It'll get better."

Mikey takes him into the bathroom.

"I made you a bath."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I would never leave you in pain."

Pete smiles and kisses Mikey before he is lowered into the warm water.

“Are you joining me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mikey chuckles.

"Of course you do."

Pete smiled shyly and carefully scooted forward to make room. Mikey takes off his pajamas and steps into the tub behind Pete. He lowers himself inside.

"You know, after we get out of here we could get in the Jacuzzi like you wanted."

Pete moaned at the thought all that water pulsing around him.

"That ought to help make you feel better too."

"Please, can we?"

"Sure."

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete and pulls him into him. He lays Pete's head on his chest. Pete snuggles in and sighs.

"I've enjoyed our time together so far."

"Yeah, me too and it's only..."

Pete looked at his water proof watch.

"...two o'clock. Still plenty of time left in the day."

"Yeah."

Mikey kisses Pete's temple.

"So can we go now, please Sir?"

Pete bats his eyes at Mikey. Mikey laughs and nods.

"Lead the way baby girl."

Pete stands up feeling much better. He steps out of the tub and does not bother to grab a towel and he walks naked out of the bathroom turning his head toward Mikey and crooking his finger. Mikey bites his lip as he gets out of the tub and follows Pete. He attaches his body to Pete's and kisses Pete's shoulder as they walk awkwardly towards the stairs. Pete loves that Mikey wants to be this close to him. They make their way to the fenced in back porch and Pete opens the patio door and is greeted by the cool spring air. He touches the switch on the wall and the Jacuzzi comes to life. He detaches himself from Mikey as he carefully climbs in and sinks into the hot water sighing.

"Beer?"

"Wine?"

"I was thinking, that, but I wasn't sure if that was your taste."

"I think the occasion calls for it."

Mikey nods and heads back inside to grab wine glasses and wine. Pete leans back and sighs. This was more amazing than he ever thought it would be. He lost his virginity to a real man. A man that he has wanted for the last six months and now he still had 24 hours of him all alone. Life was good. Mikey comes back with the glasses and crouches down to pour the wine into them. After he does he goes to climb into the Jacuzzi when the phone rings. Luckily they have one in the patio. Mikey goes to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh! Oh, hey Frankie."

Maybe not so lucky on the phone being in the same room as Pete. Pete stiffens as he hears Frank happily chatting away on the other line and then he gets an idea. He slinks forward and reaches around Mikey and starts to stroke his cock.

"Hey, so enough about me, what are you doing baby? Are you having fun with the boys?"

"It's just... just Pete and I for today. Everything's good, though."

Mikey tries to move Pete's hand away. Pete smirks and plasters his body to Mikey's back. He can fit his cock in the crook of his ass as he continues to stroke him listening to his breathing hitch.

"Well that's sweet of you. I hope you guys find something to do to occupy your time.

"So far w-we've been sleeping."

Mikey doesn't want this to be happening, he's already lower than dirt by doing it in the first place, but while Frank's on the phone. He can't stop, Pete, though. It feels so good and he doesn't want to upset the boy.

"Baby, Frankie... I have to go. Patrick's on the other line."

"Okay, I love you baby. See you tomorrow."

Pete smirks at Mikey's lie as he ruts his cock against his body. it feels really good and he groans quietly.

"I love you too."

Mikey hangs up the phone and moans.

"You can't do that."

"I just wanted to thank you for this morning."

Pete strokes Mikey more and then turns his body and kisses him pushing their cocks together.

"You can thank me in the Jacuzzi like you asked."

Mikey moves his hips into Pete and moans again.

"Shit."

Pete climbs into Mikey's lap and takes one of the glasses of wine and after taking a sip crushes his mouth against Mikey feeding him the wine Mikey takes it in and what doesn't make it he starts licking Pete's lips. Pete moans and pulls away drinking more wine and doing the same. He watches as it spills over their mouths and lands on Mikey's chest. He dips down and licks it.

"Mmmm, your mouth."

If he had to choose one thing to be addicted to it'd be Pete's mouth. Pete encourages Mikey to sit up on the higher seats so he can get as his cock. Mikey moves up and settles again. Pete reaches up and runs his hands along Mikey's thighs. He takes Mikey's cock in his mouth and suckles on it. Mikey mutters to himself as he watches Pete. Pete is in no hurry and wants to find out what Mikey likes so he just lavishes attention on every part not worrying about getting him off. Mikey likes, no loves the attention. After about 20 min, Pete's jaw is starting to hurt as well as his knees.

"I want you to wrap your legs around me and ride me, baby."

Mikey moves back down in the Jacuzzi.

"Do you think you're ready for that?"

"Do you think I am still stretched enough?"

Mikey laughs.

"No. As tight as you are. I'm going to have to work you a bit."

Mikey stands and sits Pete in his spot and moves him forward so he can have room to move his fingers inside. Pete moans. It was easier this time, but still hurt a bit.

"You have more lube?"

"Yes. I'll go get it."

Mikey pulls his finger out and goes to get it. Pete relaxes. He wants to do this. He wants to ride Mikey and really feel him. Mikey comes back and gets back into the Jacuzzi. He sucks on Pete's nipples, back and forth, as he puts lube onto his fingers. Pete spreads his legs letting Mikey in.

"Mmmm, opening up for me."

"Yes Sir."

Pete arches his back preening

"God."

Mikey slides his finger into Pete again and kisses him. With the lube it is much easier and Pete opens right up for Mikey.

"Can I move to a second finger?"

Mikey asks, because Pete's still a few hours new to this. It's too soon to push so he's asking to be sure.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mikey pushes in his middle finger alongside his pointer and moved in and out. Pete groaned and bared down on it to show Mikey he wanted it. Mikey moans and pushes into Pete at a quicker pace.

"You're so good for me."

"Want to be. Want to be perfect for you."

"L-Love... love it."

Mikey moves to his ring finger too. Pete is moaning obscenely now, He wants Mikey's cock so badly.

"Please S-S-Sir, need you. Want you ins-s-side me."

Mikey nods into Pete neck and picks him up. Pete wraps his legs around his waist and Mikey kisses him while holding him tightly. He moves his cock between Pete's ass and makes him ride it without being inside of him. Pete's hands slip to his shoulder and Mikey looks at him. Pete tosses his head back,. He wants more. He reaches behind and grabs Mikey's cock and moves it hard up and down the crack of his ass running the shaft over his opening.

"That's it baby. Take it."

Pete moved the head to the opening and rubbed it around. Mikey sits down and moves his cock back to Pete's opening. He pushes his cock into Pete slowly. The position is easier for Pete as he can control how fast he sinks onto Mikey's cock.

"You're so tight, baby, fuck."

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete. Pete bottoms out faster than the first time and just sits there enjoying how good it feels. Mikey leans his forehead on Pete's.

"Kiss me with those pretty lips."

Pete leans in lifting his ass up and kisses Mikey as he starts to ride him. Mikey moans into the kiss and moves up into Pete. It feels so amazing. Pete braces himself and starts pick up his pace. Mikey groans and lets his head fall back. Pete experiments like he did with sucking Mikey's cock. He moves his hips back and forth and side to side and then makes small circles seeing what Mikey likes.

"Ahhh, oh... oh."

Mikey bites his lip hard and continues moaning.

"K-keep... small circles."

Mikey places his hands on Pete's hips and holds them. Pete does as he is told and continues to gyrate his hips. Mikey can barely take it anymore. It feels too fucking good and he doesn't think he can stand it much longer. He moans and moves up inside of Pete hard.

"Ahhh, fuck, yes please."

Pete wanted this. He wanted to be fucked hard right now. Mikey slips down and starts fucking up into him like he begged.

"You're mine. Fuck, you're mine."

Mikey digs his nails into Pete's hips for the hundredth time that day.

"Fuck, yes yours, fuck mark me, make me yours."

Mikey fucks harder and faster and deeper. He drags his nails over Pete's back.

"Miiiiine."

Pete bares his neck. Mikey bites Pete's neck and then sucked and kisses it. By the time he was done doing that Pete had five marks including the one from earlier in the day.

"So pretty."

Pete was close to cumming again.

"I can feel it, you're so close, you're throbbing around me."

Mikey reaches between them and starts stroking Pete's cock. The sensation of being stroked as he was being fucked was too much and after only a few times, Pete was painting Mikey's fist and crying out. Mikey kept stroking him and fucking him chasing his orgasm. Pete was tired, but wanted to make Mikey cum. He went back to making those tight circles and squeezing around his cock.

"Pete..."

Mikey grips him tightly.

"Pete... oh Pete!"

Mikey starts cumming and shaking upsetting the water around them.

Pete hangs on to Mikey as he shudders knowing that he did that. Mikey moans again and pants as he settles down and loosens his hold on Pete.

"I think I liked that better."

Pete chuckled breathlessly

"Yeah?"

Mikey pulls him into a hug.

"Why is that?"

Pete blushes and looks down.

"I like you taking control."

Mikey kisses his forehead.

"That gets you off?"

"Maybe? I don’t know I think I just liked it."

"I like it too. I like controlling you. I like making you lose control."

Pete opened his mouth, but his stomach spoke once again.

"I guess I want lunch."

"Yeah. Then I can totally take you like a slut for dessert."

Mikey says teasing Pete about his words Pete groaned.

"Will you fuck me on the table?"

"That's exactly where I'm going to fuck you."

Pete's stomach growled again.

"After lunch."

"Come on baby."

Pete climbed off Mikey with a slight wince and taking Mikey's hand led him to the edge of the hot tub. They climbed out and went back in the house.

 


	11. Page Six Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear Sir,
> 
> These past few months have been amazing with you, but last night, you brought me to a place that I never thought existed. You opened my heart to feelings I never wanted to believe were possible. I will cherish our time always. I love you.
> 
> Your Baby Girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a heart breaker all the Way through. Actually this was supposed to be the last chapter and Mikey was supposed to be left in the dust, but thanks to the brilliant writing of her character, _***mcr_rockstar***_ changed everything that I wanted to hate about the character and I took pity on him and could not let him wallow in misery no matter how badly he hurt three people. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Pete had never been so happy to be sore. Mikey kept his promise and fucked him after lunch on the table. He dripped dirty words in his ear and it made Pete moan and cum hard again. Now Mikey was off somewhere on a work related phone call and Pete was in the shower. He cleaned himself up and not bothering with a towel, he was kind of enjoying the freedom of being constantly naked, walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Mikey to return.

"Yes, I got it. That's good. Okay, bye bye."

Mikey walks into the living room and ruffles Pete's hair as he walks past him. He sits down his phone and lies on the sofa, putting his head on Pete's thigh.

Pete runs his hand through Mikey's hair.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great."

"Want to take another nap?"

"If you want to."

"Will you join me or do you have work to do?"

"You're the only thing I'm doing today. Of course I'll join you."

Pete smiled. Mikey lays down and pulls Pete into him on the sofa.

"Sleep well."

Mikey runs his fingers through Pete's hair until he falls asleep himself.

*

*

*

This day has been better than Pete could have hoped for. Mikey treated him like a prince in everything they did. He even took him out for dinner at a place that Pete could probably not even afford a glass of water in. Then they went to a club where no one questioned Mikey about Pete's age. It turned out to be foam night so they danced in the soap bubbles painted all kinds of colors. The cleaned off in the communal shower and now were heading home.

"I have not had this much fun in my life ever!"

Mikey smiles at Pete.

"Well I'm glad you did."

He looks at him.

"And I'm glad I'm the reason you had this much fun."

Pete smiles as he looks out the window.

"Look Mikey! A Carnival!"

"You up for it?"

"Oh wow really?"

"Yeah, you ever been?"

Mikey pulls the car to a stop.

"No, I was always told it was a waste of money and the food would make me sick."

"Well, we're going to go waste some money and make each other sick."

Mikey turns off the car and smiles at Pete.

"Yeah, let's do this shit."

*

*

*

Pete feels light as a feather as Mikey carries him into the house. He brings him to the bedroom and then goes back out to get the stuffed animals that he won for Pete. Pete lies in the bed and sighs. Nothing could ever top this day. When Mikey comes back in Pete lies on his side and watches him.

"Did you know you were ethereal?"

Mikey chuckles.

"Yeah?"

He sits the bears down on the chair in the corner of his room.

"Mhmmm, like an angel."

"Well... I am kind of heavenly."

Mikey jokes and walks over to the bed. He sits down and smiles.

"Thank you."

"No thank you. This has been the best day I have ever had and it was even more special because you were part of it."

Pete blushes and says the last part quietly. Mikey blushes himself. It feels good to have someone say something like that. To say that their day was special, because he was there with them. He always feels like no one would care if he was in this world one way or another. See, Mikey's very confident, but he had to go through bullshit to get there and at the end of the day he's still that insecure boy he used to be. Maybe that's why he has a connection with Pete, he reminds him of himself a little bit. Pete sits up and little and kisses Mikey softly. Mikey kisses him back and caresses his face while doing it.

"I hope we get another day to ourselves, or at least a few hours."

Reality comes crashing in then.

"Uh, I think Patrick said he would be home in the afternoon. I haven't checked my phone all day."

Pete reaches for the jeans he took off last night and pulls his phone out. He has 22 texts...all from Patrick.

"Okay, well I'll let you do that then."

Mikey stands and leaves the room. It bothers him so much that Pete's with Patrick and he knows they're the ones who should be together. They're the same age and it just makes sense. But Pete wanted Mikey and he pushed up on him and Mikey liked it. He wanted Pete, but then Pete just up and settled for his son.  That's what bothers him the most about this all. It's his son that he's jealous of and it's his son that he's betraying. He's also in a relationship and... what is he doing? Why can't he just let Pete and Patrick live and just stop what he's doing? It's gone too far, now, though. He just goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer then heads out to the yard.

"Fuck"

Pete is scrolling through the texts and they are all little love comments with heart emojis and declarations. He doesn't want this, not anymore. He wants Mikey and only Mikey. He needs to break up with Patrick, but it means not seeing Mikey anymore. Pete takes a huge breath and begins to type.

*Hey, sorry I missed your texts. I'm dealing with a lot personally right now. Um...there is a chance that I could be having new parents so, I think it would be difficult to keep seeing each other. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you and will understand if you do not want to be friends anymore. *

Pete takes away his normal signature and just puts his name. He turns off his phone and curls up on the bed feeling the tears welling up and threatening to spill. He just ruined the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

*ring ring*

Mikey hears the phone ringing and goes to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Daaaaaaad"

Patrick is whining and crying. His sniffles make it hard to understand him.

"Patrick?"

Mikey automatically goes into the house and starts searching for his car keys. He finds them and then goes to his bedroom to get some pants and a shirt.

"What's wrong?"

He starts searching through his drawers, not paying attention to anything, but his sons crying.

"Pete broke up with me. He said that he was going to be fostered and that it would be hard for us to be together. I don’t understand, I thought we were happy."

"Jesus, Pat."

Mikey now looks at Pete and shakes him while talking to Patrick.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Mikey doesn't know what else to say, but sorry. He feels like shit, because this is his fault; well technically.

"Calm down baby boy."

Pete can hear Mikey, but he doesn't know if he is saying sorry to him or to his son.

"Is he there dad? I tried calling his phone, but it went to voice mail."

"He's locked himself away."

Mikey lies.

"I don't think he wants anyone around right now. Maybe you can talk to him when you get here. I'm sorry and I understand. First breakups are hard, ask your mother, but look at your mother and I now. I know it seems bad now, but... things will be okay, baby."

Mikey doesn't even know what to say. He just wants to hold his son and keep saying sorry even if he doesn't know why.

"*sniff sniff* Okay dad, I'll be brave for you. *sniff sniff* I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you."

"Be brave for yourself. I love you too."

Mikey hangs up and looks at Pete.

"Pete..."

"I had to. I just had to. I can't keep him thinking that I feel the same about him when all my feelings are about you. The worst part is I know I am going to lose you now. I have no reason to be here without me dating him. I'm sorry I ever started. If we had just been friends...but I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to be jealous. I didn't plan on sleeping with him though. That was a heat of a moment thing for both of us and now I ruined his ability to have lost his virginity to someone special like I did."

Pete turns to Mikey, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you Mikey. I love you."

Mikey is stunned and he thinks for a moment that he's dreaming.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you... did you..."

Pete sits up and crawls into Mikey's lap.

"Please no more words, can we just be together right now? I need you, I need this."

Mikey looks at the boy and he pushes everything aside, all of his bad feelings towards he and Pete. He focuses on all of their times together, since he met him, and they've had so many good moments, and he's been falling for the boy and Pete telling him that makes him realize that he has been. He whispers to Pete as he wraps his arms around his waist.

"I love you, too."

They made love with Mikey being as gentle as their first time. Pete held back his tears as long as he could, but when he felt Mikey cum inside him he started to cry. Mikey held him and kissed them away. After they cleaned up the settled into bed for the rest of the night and Pete fell asleep in Mikey's arms. Just before dawn Pete woke up. He used the bathroom and gathered his things quietly so that he didn't wake Mikey. He packed his backpack and wrote him a note.

"Dear Sir,

These past few months have been amazing with you, but last night, you brought me to a place that I never thought existed. You opened my heart to feelings I never wanted to believe were possible. I will cherish our time always. I love you.

Your Baby Girl."

He placed the note on the nightstand next to Mikey's phone and then after kissing his lips lightly, Pete left with his heart breaking in pieces.

*

*

*

Mikey's been lying in bed just staring. He awoke about two hours ago to find Pete gone and then his note. His heart crumbled as he read everything, especially Pete saying 'I love you'. He doesn't know how to feel about any of this. He thought Pete would just stay and talk with Patrick and make everything right.  Then he'd still be able to come over and at least see Mikey, but he left and Mikey's almost certain that Pete won't come back. A part of him wishes Pete had never said that he loved him, because now this is going to be harder. It's going to be hard to let Pete go now and he realizes it's, because he doesn't want to. He's thought so long and hard and he's so in love with Frank, but Pete just brought something out of Mikey that he can't explain. Mikey never thought that anyone could even begin to compete with Frank for his love and now he's so torn on what to do. Sometimes Mikey even thinks there's no competition for either of them. He loves them both and they're different. They both make him feel amazing in their own ways and that's why Mikey is stunted. He looks at the clock on his stand and closes his eyes. He just wants to sleep and not think about anything. He's been contemplating going after Pete for the last three hours and he's decided he doesn't want to be turned away by Pete so sleep is best.

He guesses this is his payback for betraying and hurting his son and Frank.

* * *

"Calm down Frank, I'm sure it's nothing!"

"Nothing! You call this nothing!"

Frank flung the paper in Gerard's face again. He looked at it and could not deny it. It was Mikey. He was with someone that was clearly not Frank, although you could not tell who it was, out to dinner and then at the spring carnival last night. They were holding hands, feeding each other, damn the lighting sucked for no flash pictures, and kissing. Even though you could not see who the other man was, Mikey's face and unmistakable figure was clear. He was smiling in one picture, laughing in another, and his eyes told his emotions. He was in love with the guy. Frank had gone to get breakfast and the paper while Gerard slept. He brought it back to the hotel and started to read it. He got to the entertainment section and that is when Gerard woke up to the screech. Now he had spent the last hour dodging things being thrown around the hotel. Frank had called Mikey several times only to get voice mail and then throw and break his own phone. He tried to grab Gerard's but Gerard was not having it.

"That's it, I'm fucking done!"

"Frank, you don’t mean that. You're just..."

Something hard went flying at Gerard's head and he ducked. Frank had great aim.

"No fuck you Gerard! Did you know about this shit? Did you!?"

"No no, of course not! I would have fucking said something!"

"When we get home, I am packing my shit and moving back with my mom!"

"No Frank, don’t do that! Look, take my apartment in the city; I have plenty of extra space."

Now Frank broke down. He collapsed and Gerard grabbed and held him.

"Oh Gee, what happened? I thought we were good. I thought he loved me? I thought..."

Frank cried and Gerard tried to figure out how to handle all this when they got home.

*

*

*

"Are you sure you are going to be okay Patrick?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine."

"Well I am in town for a little longer so if you need me, let me know okay?"

"Okay mom, thanks. Love you."

"I love you too Patty."

Patrick got out of his mom's car after kissing her goodbye. He went to the house and used his key to let himself in.

"Dad?"

Mikey comes out of the kitchen and sees his son. He goes over to him and hugs him.

"Hey, kid."

"He's gone isn't he?"

Mikey just nods, not trusting his voice not to betray him. Patrick sits down and sighs.

"Maybe it was me. Maybe I was the problem. I moved to fast. I mean it was my idea to have sex and..."

"Don't do that. It really wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

Mikey never wanted to be honest with his son so bad in his life.

"You know he kept holding back? Like something was holding him back. I had to stoop to getting drunk with him. Sorry about that by the way."

"Maybe he just didn't want to take your innocence."

Mikey looks down and closes his eyes to gather himself.

Mikey looks back at Patrick.

"And it's okay. I'm not worried about that."

"Thanks dad. Hey, how about we go to the movies and drown our sorrows in butter popcorn and rootbeer?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed."

Mikey stands and starts up the stairs. Patrick looks at the text on his phone and saves it. Hopefully he can talk to Pete on Monday at school.

*

*

*

"How did you enjoy the movie?"

Mikey looks at Patrick from the driver’s side. They were close to home and barely spoke a word, both of them being too stuck in their thoughts.

"It was good. I needed it."

As they pulled in the driveway, they saw Gerard's car with the trunk open.

"Hey, Uncle Gee and Frankie are back!"

Mikey parks the car and turns it off. He had been contemplating what he would say to Frank when he got back. If he would tell him the truth and see where he wanted to go from there or just keep things going and not hurt Frank. He gets out and starts walking towards the house. Patrick runs to the house and sees...suitcases. More than what they took with them. Also Frank's guitar and amp and boxes and...

"What's going on?"

Mikey pushes past Patrick and into the house.

"Frank!"

Gerard is coming down the stairs with more boxes when he sees and hears his brother.

"Mikey...don't. He knows."

"Knows what? Uncle Gee, why do you have Frankie's stuff? Where is Frankie going?"

"I'm leaving."

Frank is standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed. He has a newspaper in his hand and he throws it at Mikey.

"Who is he? Huh Michael? Who the fuck is he!?"

Mikey looks at the photo and he feels everything drain out of him. He had wanted to tell Frank, but this isn't how he wanted to do it.

"Frankie, please..."

Patrick looks at the pictures and gasps. The man his father is with is clearly younger, but that is all you can tell. The shadows and grainy photos make his face a mystery.

"Don't you fucking call me that!"

Frank pushed past Gerard and slaps Mikey in the face.

"Three years! Three fucking years! Was it not enough for you?! Was I not enough for you that you had to go stick your dick in some fucking groupie of yours!?"

"He's not a groupie and I didn't..."

Mikey doesn't want to deny having sex with Pete, but if Frank doesn't know it was sex involved maybe it would hurt less. Mikey knows he's dumb to think that since you can see the look in his eyes in the photo. Everything else is grainy except that; go figure.

"Please, Frankie... can we just talk? Can we sit down and talk?"

Frank is losing his steam now and he has to get out of there.

"No, I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t even want to look at you."

He grabs the rest of his boxes and walks out. Gerard looks at Mikey.

"He wanted to go home to his mom's, but I convinced him to go to my apartment instead. I'll try and reason with him for you okay, just let him be for now."

"Gerard..."

Mikey doesn't know what to do or say. He settles on...

"Please, just tell him that he has always been enough."

"I'll do my best."

Gerard kisses Mikey and then grabbing what's left leaves. Patrick walks up to his father.

"I guess we both got dumped huh?"

Patrick is trying to make light of a really bad situation. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a six pack. He takes his dad's hand and leads him to their favorite part of the patio. He pops the tops and hands him one.

"Let's drink to our broken hearts."

Mikey breaks down and starts crying. Their hearts are broken, because of him, and the only person he has is the person he betrayed the most.

"It's okay dad, we'll get through this together."

Patrick hugs his dad tightly and together they drink watching the sun go down.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

It has been three months now and Frank has not returned to the studio. He does all his work from Gerard's apartment. Gerard is finishing his work when an e-mail comes through.

*Hey, thought you would want to see the new Time Square billboard for the magazine.*

Gerard opens the image and his jaw drops. It's Mikey and Pete in Ryan's new metallic collection. Pete's face has been enhanced to change the appearance of his age, but it is still Pete. Gerard studies the photo and both of the occupant’s eyes and suddenly he knows. Pete has not been back at the house since spring vacation. Patrick says that he is in the process of being fostered again. Still it didn't make sense that he just stopped coming. Now it was all clear to Gerard. It was Pete in the pictures in the newspaper. He wanted to be mad at his brother, he is sure that Patrick has no idea and of course Frank doesn't, but Mikey never recovered from Frank leaving him. He holds it together at work, but at home he does nothing, but sleep. Patrick has been basically taking care of his dad and it really isn't fair to the kid, but he never complains. Gerard gets up from his desk and heads to where Mikey is working.

* * *

"Mikey baby, come on, give me a little more emotion please?"

"Emotion?"

Mikey scoffs and shakes his head.

"I have plenty of emotion."

Brendon rolls his eyes and just continues to shoot. Mikey may think he has emotions, but Brendon has watched that light, that spark in Mikey's eyes slowly ebb out over the months. Everyone knows about him and Frank and the pictures in the papers. Mikey's fans ended up split cause some of them really liked Frank and really shipped them for a happy ending. No one knew who the man in the pictures was and Mikey never said anything about it.

"Hey Brendon, can I steal Mikey for a minute?"

Brendon turned to Gerard and smiled.

"Sure, everyone be back in 15."

Mikey mentally thanks his brother and walks off set.

"Hey, Gee."

He sounds so dry and unhappy now. He hardly even notices his own voice. He never thought he'd be in this place again, before.

"Hey, come on, let's go get some coffee and talk."

"Okay."

Mikey leads the way with his head down and shoulders dropped. He doesn't even move the same and he hates himself more than ever. The heat forces them to rethink the idea of coffee and go for ice cream. Gerard finds a secluded table in the back of the shop away from the crowd.

"So I saw the new billboard..."

"Yeah."

Mikey nods.

"Was it good?"

Gerard takes out his phone and opens his e-mail.

"You tell me."

Mikey takes Gerard's phone and nearly chokes.

"I-I forgot about t-these."

And he really had. He remembers this day clearly, and the way he made Pete feel good and comfortable. He remembers being proud of Pete for doing the shoot.

"It's... it's nice."

Mikey hands the phone back to Gerard and puts his head down. He's thinking about the shot and you can clearly see how Pete felt for Mikey. He knows he probably doesn't feel that way anymore and that's fine. Mikey doesn't deserve anyone's love after wrecking everyone's.

"It was him wasn't it? The mystery guy in the pictures."

Gerard keeps his voice quiet and steady so he doesn't scare Mikey. He looks at Gerard and then looks away.

"I-I..."

He doesn't know what to say. He just keeps his head down and picks at his sleeves nervously. It was sweltering hot, but when you have to model the clothes you have to model the clothes. Gerard reaches out and touches Mikey's head like he used to when they were kids. He forgets at times that Mikey is the younger brother.

"It's okay, I get it."

"You can't possibly get it."

Mikey sniffs and wipes at his nose with the back of his hand.

"No, you're right I can't, but I know my little brother and I can see it in your eyes. The light that used to be there is gone and I think that Pete has it."

Gerard gently lifted his chin and looked into his brother's watery eyes.

"Tell me please?"

"It... it started as harmless flirting, I flirt with everyone, so I didn't really think... I know it was wrong. There was just something about him and he... he kept coming onto me and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I just... We fooled around once and then I ended it and that upset him. He went after Patrick to get back at me and I tried my hardest to ignore it, but then they had sex and I couldn't... I couldn't hold back. I didn't like it, I was jealous... of my own son. I wanted Pete, so bad, but I was so in love with Frankie and I told him that which is why he messed with Patr... I said that already."

Mikey shakes his head and wipes at his eyes.

"That night... I betrayed my son and Frank after making love to Frank... after Pete took Patrick’s virginity. I was so... I just wanted him to leave Patrick alone and to not drag him in his game anymore of making me jealous. The day Patrick left Pete and I spent the whole day together and I took his virginity like he wanted me to. The things he said, the way he made me feel, I hadn't felt like that about anyone since Frank. Pete just... there was just something so... amazing about him. I still loved Frank with everything in me, but I couldn't help falling in love with Pete."

Mikey sobs.

"And then he broke up with Patrick. He regretted ever bringing him into it. He told me that he loved me..."

Mikey starts crying.

"H-he told me that and I said it back. We made love and I stayed up watching him sleep for a while, because I knew he wouldn't be there in the morning and he wasn't. He left me, with a note, and that was it. Then Frank found out and left me too. So they're gone, but I still have to look at my son every day and know what I did. I can't stand it and I hate myself. I don't know what to do anymore and I just wish... I wish..."

Mikey shakes his head.

"I just need..."

Mikey doesn't know what to say anymore and he stops trying.

"Please don't hate me too."

Gerard was up and around to the other side of the table in a second. He gathered his baby brother in his arms and held him tight.

"Oh Mikey, you carried all this with you. Did Patrick tell you that it was his idea to sleep with Pete? He talked to me about it and asked if maybe he was pushing him too hard. You know, maybe Pete went out with Patrick to make you jealous in the beginning, but I don’t think he ever meant it to go that far. Just looking at the photo, I can see you guys both care about each other deeply. I think Pete left to try and stop from hurting both of you. I guess it only worked for Patrick cause he is young."

"I know and I appreciate that, but he told me that he needed me. Then he left and I just want... I just want to feel okay again. I almost relapsed. I don't know how to keep going."

Gerard knew it was bad, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Mikey..."

Gerard's phone went off. He picked it up.

"We have to get back, they just called a meeting and it involves both of us."

"I can't go back there like this."

"I know, but it is a corporate meeting. We can't miss it."

Gerard takes Mikey in the bathroom and helps his clean up. He runs to the car and grabs Mikey's E-makeup case and fixes him up.

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay."

Mikey shadows after his brother.

*

*

*

"Okay, thanks coming. So the new campaign really seems to be taking off and we have one person to thank you that. Michael James Way."

The head of the magazine points to Mikey and everyone starts to clap.

Mikey smiles a little and says thank you to everyone.

"So, now the next step. Michael, we would like you to come work in our California firm. We would of course pay for your moving expenses and set you up in one of the account suites."

Mikey can't believe his ears right now.

"What?"

"This is a huge opportunity kid. After that spread came out and the attention for the billboard in Time Square we realize we have a great asset in you. So what do you think?"

"I think I have a son to think about. I'll give you my answer after I sit down with him."

Mikey didn't like feeling pressured and he just wanted to go now.

"Oh, didn't realize you had a son. Of course you can talk to him, just let us know by the end of the week."

The meeting was adjourned after that. Everyone left except Mikey and Gerard.

"What the fuck? He didn't know you had a son, you only brought him here like a billion times and..."

Gerard looks at Mikey.

"You okay?"

"No one really cares about you they just care about the money you make them."

Mikey's face is stern.

"So your kids don't mean anything either."

Mikey's pissed, he's been here too long to be treated that way.

"Okay, so go tell them the answer is no then."

"Maybe I need to go away."

Gerard started to say something and then realized what Mikey was thinking.

"You need to talk to Patrick first."

"I know, but I think... he doesn't need me. He doesn't know it, but he doesn't."

"Mikey he's only 17, of course he needs you."

"He has a mother who didn't sleep with his boyfriend."

"Whose mother didn't sleep with their boyfriend?"

Ryan walked in with Brendon's arm around his waist. After years of dancing around, they finally got together.

"So Michael. California huh? Brendon and I are going."

"That's good."

Mikey sighs and lets his head drop.

"Guys, he can't decide till he talks to Patrick okay?"

"Oh sure, we understand."

"Oh, can you get this to the kid who posed with you?"

Brendon hands Mikey an envelope.

"Yeah, sure."

Mikey knows he's not even going to attempt to. After all this time, Pete probably wants nothing to do with him.

"What is it?"

Gerard looks at the envelope.

"Oh well since those pictures went out, sales of the collection have sky rocketed, especially in the stores in Time Square. It's only right that we paid him. I mean the whole thing was completely unorthodox the way we did it, but we want to make it a little more legal...although no one knows his true age, which is why we enhanced it in the photos. Actually Frank did a great job of it."

Gerard saw the envelope was not sealed yet so he pulled the check out.

"Holy Shit!"

Mikey lifts his head.

"That modeling money huh?"

He leans over to catch a peek.

"Or that Time Square modeling money."

Mikey holds his hand out for the envelope, now, wondering what he was paid.

He was wondering and hoping they'd pay Pete.

"Not sure, here wait."

Ryan calls over to one of the newer models and speaks really quickly.

"Well the $50k is for the shoot, but the additional $25k is the royalty for the billboard. Oh and I pissed off that model who hates the boy that was with you."

Ryan says it with complete nonchalance. Gerard pulls out his phone and checks Mikey's bank account since Mikey never bothers to cause he direct deposits everything.

"He got paid half of what you did for the shoot, which makes sense since you are the pro."

"Yeah, they must have thought he was a basic for the magazine. That is normal pay for one of our models."

Brendon looks thoughtful when he says this.

"What model?"

Mikey shakes his head.

"I'll get it to him."

"Cool thanks."

Brendon and Ryan leave and Gerard turns to Mikey.

"Fuck Mikey, you can't give him this! Those House people will snatch it from him!"

"I wasn’t going to. I was going to hold it and dispense money to him. He needs it and he deserves it. I'll or someone can take him to cash it and I... or the person... can open a bank account for him. If he needs money I'll send it or take him to get it. Or you know, whomever."

Mikey thinks.

"I probably won't even be here.

But I can send him the money through direct deposit."

Gerard looked at Mikey thoughtfully.

"A bank account. Yeah, but we know he has no money. It's all government. Maybe...maybe you can hold it for him. When he is 18 he can claim it for sure. Just take pictures of the checks. You can claim he is your son. Parents open accounts for kids all the time...wait...sorry, that would be weird I guess."

Gerard hangs his head dejectedly.

"It's... fine."

Mikey shrugs.

"I just want him to get his money."

"I'll go with you."

In the end Mikey and Gerard go to Mikey's accountant. This way no questions are asked. Since Pete's is not on the check, it is easy to deposit it. The accountant also sets up a direct deposit with the same numbers cause royalties do not stop and Pete will be receiving more as the time goes on. Gerard tells Mikey that he will give the bank info to the company accountant so the money goes there now. When they are done they head home.

*

*

*

"Hey dad, how was work?"

Patrick is at the table studying for his finals.

"I got an opportunity today, one I think I need to take. Can you put away your books for a moment so we can talk?"

Mikey sits down across from him.

"Sure dad."

Patrick did as he was told. He sat back down at the table.

"What's going on?"

"I've been offered a job, but it's in L.A."

"Oh wow. Uh...so are you taking it?"

"What do you think I should do? We...?"

"You are asking me if I want to go to California?"

Patrick sat there and thought for a moment.

"If I didn't want to go, where would I go? Would I stay with Uncle Gee?"

"Or... your mother."

Patrick's eyes went wide.

"I could go back to Chicago?"

Gerard looked at Patrick like he never even thought of that.

"Well, of course. If that's what you want."

Mikey almost feels like Patrick didn't want to be here in their state and he can kind of see why. Patrick could not help it. He thought about all the friends that he left there in Elementary school. He still spoke to some of them.

"I think he's made up his mind."

Gerard walked over and hugged his brother.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me dad? You look kind of sad."

Mikey wanted to confess so badly, but he couldn't lose his son forever.

"I just don't want to leave you."

Patrick got up and walked around to hug his dad.

"Hey, we have skype right and it's not like I would never come out to California to visit you."

He looked at Mikey.

"I want you to be happy again."

"I am happy."

He lies and smiles a little as if Pete hasn't been taking care of him.

"Dad....:

Patrick takes a "parent" stance with his hands on his hips.

"You can't fool me, I'm your son."

"You are and I love you. Thanks son."

Patrick ran off to call his friends. Gerard sat with Mikey.

"Do you want me there when you talk to Jasmine?"

"Please."

"I'm here for you Mikey, I always will be."

Turned out the conversation was not as bad as Mikey thought it would be. They did it over skype so Gerard could add information. Jasmine was very understanding and reminded Mikey that it was only for one more year. Then Patrick would be 18 and he would be off living where ever he chose to go to college.

"So that's that huh?"

Gerard shut the laptop and looked at his brother.

"I'll let Patrick know and you can call the studio and let them know.

"Okay."

Mikey picks up the phone and starts dialing.

"Hey, Brent. Could you give a message to T? Tell them I'll go."

"Wonderful! We will email you the itinerary and let you know when you will be leaving so you can settle affairs. You won’t regret this Way, this is going to be the best choice you ever made."

"Thank you for the opportunity. Goodbye."

Mikey hangs up and sits on the sofa. Soon he's lying and then sleeping.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Got everything?"

"Yeah Uncle Gee."

Patrick walks out of the house that has been his home for the last six years. He smiles as the door closes shedding and small tear.

"I'm gonna miss you guys"

"I'm gonna miss you too baby."

Mikey pulls Patrick into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you to dad. I'll call you when I get to mom's."

Gerard hugged Patrick.

"Say bye to Frankie for me."

"I will Pat, I will."

Patrick climbed in the taxi and then he was gone.

"Come on Mikes, you're gonna miss your flight."

"Would it be so bad?"

Mikey says looking at his first actual house he's ever owned.

"Things will get better I promise."

Gerard and Mikey walked to the car and climbed in.

"Off on a new adventure."

"Yeah."

Mikey sighs and buckles his seat belt.

Gerard places a hand on Mikey's knee.

"It will get better."

"How? I won't even have you, Gee."

"You will, I am contracted by both locations, so you will see me once a month for a week."

Gerard had been saving this surprise.

Mikey looks at Gerard and smiles, an actual smile, teeth and all.

"Really Gee?"

"You didn't think I would abandon my baby brother did you?"

"Well, technically I'd be abandoning you."

Mikey hugs Gerard the best he can with his belt on.

"You don't know what this means to me, Gee. You're the best big brother.

"I'll always be there for you I promise Mikes."

"Thanks Gee."

Gerard ruffles Mikey's hair and kisses him. He starts the car and they are off.


	12. Yours and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause he is yours."
> 
> "He's... he's not mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is all about relationships. Mikey and Frank, Frank and Gerard, and Mikey and Gerard. Romantic and family. Be prepared for the tears and warning for self-harm and attempted suicide talk. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

"Mikey, I have something to tell you."

Mikey looks up at his brother, detecting the sound in his voice, and was confirmed when he saw his face.

"What is it? You seem... nervous."

"It's about Frank."

"Is he okay?"

Mikey begins to worry, they may have ended badly but that doesn't mean he wants bad things to happen to him.

Gerard took a deep breath.

"Well last week was his birthday and I gave him the new drawing table that I told you about."

"Yeah..."

Mikey raises a brow at Gerard beginning to wonder where this is going.

"And he was really happy, I mean he squealed and jumped up and down."

"Uh huh..."

Mikey looks at Gerard suspiciously. He knows how Frank reacts to things and he knows his birthday so he's thinking Gerard's saying things to divert what he really wants to say.

"And he thanked me a million times and then he jumped in my lap...andhekissedme."

Gerard ducked his head and whispered the last part. Mikey was shocked.

"Oh."

He looks around, not really knowing what to do or say.

"I pushed him off me and ran out of the room."

"Why?"

"Why?”

"Yes..."

"Cause he is yours."

"He's... he's not mine."

Mikey remembers claiming Pete last and Frank never even gave Mikey a chance to explain. Frank doesn't even know if Mikey really did have sex with the person or not. Mistakes happen, but if they were really each other's Frank would've given Mikey a chance at least.

"He was and I ruined that."

"Regardless, he was yours first and I would be a shit brother to go after him."

"So you want to?"

"What? No no no! I never said that! I would never...!"

Gerard started get flustered and defensive and causing people to look at them.

"I was asking... and your reaction tells me everything. You do... how long?"

Mikey ignored the onlookers and focuses on his brother.

"I just said I didn't! Jesus fuck Mikey, get your ears fucking checked!"

Gerard got up throwing his napkin down and stormed out of the restaurant. Mikey pulls out his wallet and drops a few bills before running out of the restaurant to catch up to Gerard.

"What the fuck was that about, Gerard!?"

Mikey's not backing down, especially since Gerard just snapped at him for no reason. Gerard was pacing smoking a cigarette like he was a fucking steam engine.

"Hellooo."

Gerard looked at Mikey.

"What, what do you want to accuse me of now Michael hmmm? You know, I was behind you with everything that you went through and didn't judge you or question you once and here you are slinging accusations at me and.."

"Wow. Well if you want to then go ahead. Judge me. Next time don't help me through anything if you're just going to throw it in my face."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Gerard stamped his foot like a child.

"You know what Michael, fuck you."

Gerard walked off hailing a cab.

"I'm going back to NJ."

Mikey follows his brother and grabs his arm.

"What? Why?"

"Cause you...."

Gerard is having trouble breathing now and can feel the tears in his eyes threatening.

"What?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

Gerard pulls out his pack to light up, his hands shaking.

"Stop this shit, Gerard. Just say what you have to say."

Mikey snatches the pack away from Gerard

"Hey, give those back or I'm gonna tell mom on you!"

"What is she going to do? Book a flight, hail a cab, and come give me an old fashioned butt whooping?"

"She...I..."

"What Gerard!?"

Mikey loses his patience and yells at him.

"What do you want to say?"

Gerard just looked away dejected.

"Let's just go home okay."

Gerard lightly pulls away and heads to the car. Mikey sighs and shakes his head.

"Of course."

He says to himself as he follows Gerard to the car. They climb inside, start the car, and head home. When they get there, Gerard heads into his bedroom closing the door. Mikey's laptop is sounding that he has a skype call. Mikey looks at the laptop and decides not to ignore it since it could be his son. He answers it without paying much attention.

"Hello?"

Mikey picks up his laptop and takes it to the coffee table. He sits it down and sits on the sofa and then he freezes.

"Hi Mikey."

Frank is staring back at him, but a very different Frank than he knew. Gone was the shy boy that hid behind his hair. Instead this one had a mustache and scruff and had since acquired quite a few tattoos. Two years will do that to you apparently.

"Hello."

"Hey, been a while huh? You look good. I like what you did to your hair."

"Thanks. It's..."

Mikey shrugs and subconsciously touches his hair.

"You look good too."

"Nah, I look like shit and I gained so much weight and I keep forgetting to shave."

Frank giggled a little and scratched the scruff on his chin. Mikey thought Frank looked great, but he didn't want to push the issue, so he doesn't.

"So... what's this phone call about?"

"Has Gerard mentioned coming to live with you?"

"No, he hasn't. Why would he?"

Frank sighed.

"Because he hasn't been home and I know that he was not supposed to come out to you guys for another week. He went early."

Frank took a breath.

"I'm pretty sure he went there because of me and that he is planning on talking to you about moving there."

"He hasn't... so... no worries for you."

"He will, you know Gee, he just takes time to ask for things."

Frank sighed again.

"Well it was nice talking to you."

"Why would he ask to move with me?"

Frank made that sound that Mikey knew meant he was going to have to drag it out of him, or find a way to piss him off. It was the only time Frank ever blurted anything out. He was really good at hiding his emotions.

"I just don’t think he wants to live with me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"I did something stupid and made him feel uncomfortable."

Frank was beginning to show his lack of self-confidence.

"Are you referring to the kiss you gave him?"

Frank's eyes went wide and Mikey could see him reaching out to terminate the call.

"Don't hang up. You've already made the call."

Frank froze with his finger over the button.

"So why are you calling me? I'm just wondering."

"I just..."

Mikey sits there waiting for him to finish. Frank feels his throat closing as he gulps for breath like a dying fish.

"What is it, Frank? I just got through with this from Gerard."

"He talked to you about it? What did he say?"

"He told me about the kiss and then he said something about you being mine and I told him that's over and he said that you were still mine first and he would be... a shit brother to go after you."

Mikey shrugs.

"So I guess he wants you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Frank sat stunned.

"He he he said that?"

"What part?"

"Some of it., all of it., I mean he pushed...."

Frank started to tear up.

"I'm so stupid. I should have known better. I was drunk and that is no excuse and I just lost my best friend.

"You didn't. He'll be back."

"Hey Mikes? I was thinking of maybe staying here a little longer than a week this time. Like just taking a vacation of sorts. What do you think? Think you could handle your brother for more than a week?"

Gerard came out of his room with a towel over his head drying his hair. The look on Frank's face when he spoke said it all.

"I handled you all of my life. You could stay forever if you need to."

Mikey answers truthfully, but he doesn't want Frank to think he's trying to keep Gerard away from him. He holds up a finger to Frank. Frank nods and waits.

"It'd be good to bond longer anyway."

Mikey smiles at Gerard.

"I'm just talking to an old friend. I'll be done in a bit."

"Oh good. You know sometimes you have to get away for a bit. I was thinking maybe I would check out the area too, maybe California has something to offer me too right?"

Gerard is still speaking with a muffled sound under the towel and Frank is on the verge of losing it when he hears he was right.

"The only thing this place has to offer you, is me, and I'm not worth staying here."

Gerard turns his head to the side and works the towel up and down his head, but his focus is still away from the two men talking.

"What are you talking about? You are my everything, you know that. No one else has my heart."

Frank wants to end the call; he opens his mouth to speak. Mikey shakes his head.

"What about Frank? He's your best friend. He has your heart... right?"

Mikey holds back his original tone of voice; which is snide. Gerard sighs.

"WE talked about that Mikey. He was yours first. I can't, it would be wrong no matter how I feel."

Gerard starts wrapping the towel around his hair.

"Right. I was just talking about him being your best friend, but it's clear where your mind is."

Mikey kind of forgets about Frank even though he's the topic of discussion.

"That's right, he is my best friend and nothing more and he can't be anything more cause it would be wrong to do that to you."

Mikey doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want them together, but who is he to hold them apart.

"That still doesn't mean you should leave him back there and move here."

"We need the space I think. I mean it's really confusing right now and I don’t want to hurt him, but you know that you come first before my feelings about anyone."

"I understand. Let me just say bye to my friend and we can finish talking. Can you whip us up some drinks?"

Gerard flips his head up and shoots two fingers at Mikey.

"You got it little...bro...Frankie..."

Gerard froze seeing Frank on the screen reduced to tears. He forgot that he was wearing just a towel as he fell to his knees. Mikey doesn't even know what to do now.

"Please stop crying, Franki... Frank."

Gerard is crying just as much as Frank is now.

"Gerard..."

Mikey sighs. This isn't what he thought he'd be doing when he woke up.

"Maybe you too should talk."

"Mikey no wait!"

Both Frank and Gerard cry out at the same time, but Mikey still leaves and they are stuck.

*

*

*

Mikey plops down on his sofa and grabs his phone. He scrolls to his son's number and gives him his daily phone call.

"Hey dad, what's going on? How's tricks?"

Patrick sounds unusually happy today.

"Just giving my daily call."

Mikey smiles into the phone.

"You sound happy, anything you want to share?"

"Nothing really...well, I kind of met someone a few months ago. Remember I told you about Bobby?"

The blush on Patrick's face is actually in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Mikey's smile grows.

"And I take it he makes you very happy."

"Yeah, he kind of asked me out today and I said yes."

"Really? That's great, son. I hope it goes well, I really do."

"Me too. I mean we are in like four classes together so that is good."

"It is, but stay focused too."

Mikey gets fatherly sometimes.

"Oh I will.  Bobby is really into making sure we both do well."

"That's good, I like the sound of him. Maybe you could bring him out on your next visit."

"I'd like that. Bobby doesn't have any family really. He doesn't get along with his dad so I don’t see why we couldn’t come for vacation”

"Okay, so it's set. How's mommy doing?"

"She’s good. The wedding was nice. I like her husband, but let's face it, he will never be you dad."

Mikey chuckles and smiles.

"Of course, I've already faced that."

Mikey laughs.

"Make sure you take care of her, though."

"I will. How's Uncle Gee? When I visited last time, he and Frankie were fighting a lot."

"Really?"

Mikey was shocked.

"Yeah, it was bad."

"Why were they fighting?"

"I don't honestly know. I left before I could hear anything and..."

Suddenly raised voices came from the living room where Mikey left Gerard and Frank

"I gotta go, Pat. I'll call you tomorrow."

Mikey hangs up abruptly and goes into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"Why the fuck would you do that to me!?"

"Me!? Fuck you Gerard, you did the same shit to me!?"

"No, I didn't!? I didn’t fucking kiss you!"

"No, I just hear you moaning my fucking name when you jerk off in the shower!"

"You little bitch, why the fuck were you in the bathroom listening!?"

Mikey gasps and looks at Gerard.

"So you... you do want him. You want him and you got mad at me for saying you do."

Mikey scoffed and shook his head.

"I guess you can have him then. You two are already off to a great start. Fighting like a couple."

Mikey goes to leave. He doesn't want to know about the things they've been doing or saying or anything. He's so upset and he doesn't have a right to be... or maybe he does.

"Look what you fucking did Frank! You know what, fuck you both, I am out!"

Gerard grabs his jacket not giving a shit that he is in a towel and leaves slamming the door.

"Fuck me. Yeah, because I did something wrong."

Mikey shakes his head at himself forgetting all about Frank still being on the screen.

"He only wants to fuck the love of my... well the person who used to be the love of my life and I'm wrong. Me."

Mikey starts laughing; it's a pretty scary moment. He just stands there shaking his head with his hands on his hips. He moves them up to his hair and grips it. Everything seems like its all rushing back, everything that happened, down to this moment.

"I'm such a fuck up. It's just all..."

Mikey groans and punches a hole in his wall. He came here to get away from everything and it just all came right back to him.

"Mikey..."

Mikey swears he's hearing voices until his eyes land on his laptop. He just looks at Frank. There's nothing for him to say.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I had not jumped to conclusions and listened to you two years ago, maybe we could have worked it out."

"Yeah, maybe. You didn't, though, so... and now you're pining for my brother. Magical."

Mikey scoffs.

"I don't even know what to think or say anymore."

Mikey looks at Frank.

"And then the first time I do hear from you it's, because of my brother."

"Mikey, I have not seen you in two years. I have not been with anyone either. Gerard has listened to me bitch and moan about you for that time. He has cleaned up my puke from drinking too much and pinning for you. He has taken all my shit and stayed around. I guess I should not have been surprised that I ended up falling for him. I also knew him for three years before I met you. He really is my best friend and this is not worth losing that over."

Frank shut his eyes.

"Tell Gerard I will be gone when he gets back."

"I'm not telling him that, because you won't be. You're his best friend so act like it. Stay."

"No, I can't do this anymore. I can’t be here when I still care about you, but I care about him too. It's too much."

"Just... forget about me, Frank. You're right; he was in your life longer."

"I can't. Three fucking years I threw away over pictures. Pictures that I..."

"It doesn't matter now. You didn't talk to me for two years over them. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah, well there is something I can do and then you and Gerard can be happy again."

Frank disappears from the screen.

"Frank! Frankie please come back!"

Mikey goes over to the laptop and calls for Frank repeatedly.

Gerard returns and hears Mikey yelling at the laptop.

"Frank, fucking come back, please!"

"What are you yelling about?"

"He said there's something he can do to make us happy again. What is he going to do?"

"Fuck, no not again!"

Gerard dropped to his knees next to Mikey.

"Frankie Frankie please no, come on, you been clean for a year! You don’t want to do this!"

Mikey looks at Gerard.

"Is this my fault? Has he been hurting himself because of me?"

Mikey chokes and starts backing away from the computer and Gerard. He remembers being Frank, he remembers being cheated on and taking pills because he felt like crap. He vowed to never do this to someone and he has. Gerard grabs for Mikey and pulls him back.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. Frankie's problems were his own like yours were your own. Let's just talk him down okay."

"I-I-I..."

"No! Mikey, help me! You know how this feels. He needs you; we need you, now come one and help me!"

Mikey sits next to Gerard. Still shaking himself.

"Frankie, I know you don’t want to do this. You are stronger than this. You have come such a long way to throw it all now."

Gerard nudges Mikey to say something.

"Y-yeah. I've been there and I can tell you that nobody is worth it. Nobody."

Mikey knows he's on the verge of hurting himself because of Frank, but he's worth it. Mikey's not worth it, though.

"W-W-When have you been there?"

The disembodied voice floats through the speakers.

"About a year before I officially met you."

Gerard encouraged Mikey to keep going.

"I, um, I..."

"Please Mikey."

"I was cheated on and I felt like shit. I abused the pills I was prescribed for depression."

"R-Really?"

Frank slowly appeared and Gerard started to look all over his body. He had the box cutter in his hand, but his arms were still clean and he had his pants on.

"Yes. It was so bad and if it wasn't for you, Gerard, and the magazine I would probably be dead. He made me feel like shit and I... I said... I said..."

Mikey starts crying.

"I said I wouldn't..."

"Mikey you didn't make me feel like shit, I didn't even want to know what happened. I'm not saying things would be perfect, but we could have talked and..."

"We could have, but now you and Gerard are... it's just over and I deserve it."

"Gerard is my best friend, but you two are family and I would never come between you two ever."

Frank started to shake again and the hand holding the box cutter slowly moved.

"I don't deserve loyalty from you. I hurt you and betrayed and... I..."

"You and Gerard were family before I came around."

Frank moved the sharp object over his arm. Mikey reaches out to the computer screen.

"Frankie, please don't. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please."

"I have to Mikey. I care about you both so much that I don’t want to hurt either one and if I am gone, you won’t have a reason to fight."

"We will be hurt. I've already lost you; I survive knowing you're still here. Please don't leave us. You mean everything to us."

"Frankie..."

Gerard speaks making both Mikey and Frank jump.

"I do love you, I'm sorry, I never said anything. I didn't want to hurt Mikey. I didn’t' want to ruin our family. I didn’t want him to hate me, but if you hurt yourself now over this, I don’t think I could live with myself."

Mikey keeps quiet not wanting to make things bad. Gerard's in love with the person who he considered to be the love of his life.

"I can't Gee, I just can't. I can't hurt Mikey."

"What do you think killing yourself will do?"

Mikey says with a trembling voice, but he's not sure which thing has him most upset; Frank threatening his own life or knowing they're in love with each other.

"If I'm gone you and Gerard can be friends again and stop fighting and hating each other."

Gerard looked at Mikey and then at Frank.

"We don’t hate each other."

"And we're brothers. That's never going to change. Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything. If anything it'll make things worse. I don't hate my brother, I never could, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of you two. Not right now."

"And if you never do?"

Frank shook his head.

"No, I can't live with that thought."

"Live with what thought?"

"That I am hurting you by being with Gee."

Mikey shakes his head.

"If I lived with knowing how badly I hurt you... though I was close to relapse myself... then you can live with yourself."

"It's not the same."

"How so?"

Frank turned away in shame.

"It's just not."

Gerard was at a loss for words. His best friend was in pain. He could hear his heart breaking and he was helpless.

"That's not an answer, Frank."

Mikey was always the one to push things out of Frank whereas Gerard won't; Mikey thinks it's because he has to do the same with Gerard and he sympathizes.

"Then what is the answer?"

"I don't know, I just know that killing yourself isn't it."

"What would it really matter?"

"It would matter. It fucking matters. You matter, Frankie."

Frank was shaking to the point now that he dropped the blade; He fell to his knees sobbing.

"How about you come out here? I won't bother you, I'll even get myself a hotel and let you guys stay here for a while, but I don't want you out there alone."

Mikey looks at the two.

"It'll be like a vacation for you both.

"I don’t want to chase you away."

Frank can barely be heard now.

"You won't, I promise."

"Frankie, please."

"I'll think about it."

With that Frank closed the conversation.

Mikey looks at Gerard.

"And now this is just another thing that's my fault."

He stands and heads for his room in the same mindset as Frank. He doesn't want to be here or alive. Knowing that he made Frank self-harm, knowing that Gerard and Frank are in love, and knowing it's his fault that Frank wants to kill himself now. Everything is his fault. He's the reason they're not together and he's the reason there's even a chance of them being together. Had Mikey not cheated on Frank they wouldn't even be here right now. Gerard's phone rings and a few minutes later he enters Mikey's room crying.

"His plane arrives a midnight. You did it Mikey."

Gerard falls to his knees in front of his brother crying.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving his life. I am pathetic, I froze. I was not strong enough."

Mikey sniffs and wipes his tears away.

"Don't ever say that again. You saved my life, remember?"

"And I would do it again 100 times."

Gerard crawled on the bed and wrapped himself around his brother burying his face in his neck and sobbing.

"You really love him?"

Mikey sighs.

"Maybe I'm the one who needs to go away."

He wraps his arms around his big brother, feeling his own heart break as he speaks. He's no good to anyone and maybe he should just leave and not tell anyone where he's going.

"That's not true Mikey. I could easily fall in and out of love with anyone, but I will love you forever."

It means nothing more intimate other than being close siblings, but Gerard kisses Mikey softly on the lips to let him know that his words come from his heart.

"I love you so much, Gee."

Mikey starts crying harder.

"I'm so sorry."

It's been so long since Mikey's cried this hard in front of Gerard. He usually does it at night when he's thinking about how he hurt everyone, or reading Pete's letter, but most of all when he thinks about the pain he caused his son and Frank. He even cries at how lonely he is.

"We will get through this. All of us and we will come out better people, I promise."

Gerard sets an alarm on his phone and pulling Mikey down with him, he holds him tightly as they fall asleep and wait for Frank.

 


	13. Waited For So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell? Aren't we too old for hide and seek Bren? I have work to do."
> 
> "Shut up and look who is sitting in the corner and tell me if you recognize him."
> 
> Mikey sighs and rolls his eyes. He finally squints his eyes and looks hard. He gasps and shoots up.
> 
> "Pete!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know i jumped ahead in the list with this one, but it only had one chapter to go and I wanted to put it to rest too. I can't believe five fics ended this month so far and to more are getting close! I gotta start writing more huh? ^0^
> 
> Well I have five ideas brewing and just started a new series called **The Shadow Side** , but anyWay, please enjoy this last chapter of the story. ^-^

 

_***Time stamp: Three Years Later***_

 

"Michael, you have to tell us the secret to your youthful looks."

The red carpet reporter shoves the mike in Mikey's face waiting for his answer. The cameras flash all around him.

"It's honestly just from my mother and father's great genes. You know my brother, Gee, of course you do. He's older and looks younger than me."

Mikey smiles and nods as he happily speaks about his Gerard.

"And who are you wearing today?"

"Georgio Armani of course."

Mikey smiles.

"Well we hope that he knows how good you make his clothing look."

"Excuse me ladies, but I need my date for tonight back."

Ryan pulled Mikey away into the building away from the cameras.

"Thanks Ry."

"I could see you starting to get uncomfortable."

Ryan smiled at Mikey and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Luv, let's go find our seats."

Mikey smiles and follows Ryan.

"Hey, so we are adding some new blood to the company on Monday. The scout was around the colleges over last weekend and found some good prospects."

"Nice. We need new people and ideas and everything."

They found their seats and Ryan pulled out the chair for Mikey.

"Brendon is excited to find someone new to pair you with. He has not been happy with the last few chosen."

Mikey nods his thank you and sits down.

"Yeah, me either, to be honest."

He scoots his seat up.

"Well then I guess we are all excited for Monday huh?"

Ryan leaned in and kissed Mikey's cheek as the lights flickered and then dimmed and the first performer took to the stage.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

"Mikey Mikey! Holy shit, Mikey, you have to fucking see this!"

Brendon came running into Mikey's dressing room heedless of the fact that he had just slipped his pants on and they were unbuttoned.

"What is it?"

"No time to explain!"

Brendon grabs Mikey's hand causing him to drop the shirt he was holding and drags him to the lounge area. He pulls him to the corner hiding them. He peeks around. Mikey stands there confused.

"What the hell? Aren't we too old for hide and seek Bren? I have work to do."

"Shut up and look who is sitting in the corner and tell me if you recognize him."

Mikey sighs and rolls his eyes. He finally squints his eyes and looks hard. He gasps and shoots up.

"Pete!"

Mikey can't hold back his outburst.

Pete looks up from his magazine when he hears his name.

"Yes?"

Mikey freezes and hides in the corner.

"Oh fuck."

Suddenly he can barely breathe.

"Bren..."

He wheezes and grabs Brendon's arm.

"Can't... breathe..."

Mikey's chest is rising and falling deeply. Pete gets up and walks to where the man was that called him. He can't be sure, but he thinks he knows him.

"Excuse me, is everything okay?"

Pete looks down at the man whose head is ducked. He can tell he is hyperventilating.

"Hold on, let me get a paper bag."

Pete runs back to the lounge and thanks God that they were out of plastic at the gas station. He runs back and kneels.

"Here, breathe in here."

Mikey reaches out and gropes for the bag. When he locates it he also grabs Pete's hand and he's not imagining the jolt he felt at touching Pete again after five years. He takes the bag and moves it to his mouth and breathes. His head is still down as he does and when he finally calms down he's so relieved he forgets all about Pete and lets out a sigh of relief and lets his head rest against the wall.

When the bag drops and the man's head comes up, it is Pete's turn to be in shock.

"Mikey."

A smile creeps over Pete's face. He has not seen this man in five years and if possible he has gotten more beautiful. He can’t help it; he leans over and kisses him. Mikey kisses Pete back and pulls him into a tight hug. He's speechless, he just wants to hold Pete and never let go for fear of him leaving again.

"I can't believe you are here."

"I've been here for five years. What are you doing here?"

Pete smiles.

"I was adopted and lived here four years ago. I am going to design school."

"Ohhh. That's why I couldn't find you."

Mikey hits himself in the forehead.

"Stop that Sir."

"Wait a minute. Pete? As in Patrick's friend who did the photo shoot with you?"

Brendon is stunned. This gorgeous creature covered in tattoos is the same 16 year old boy?

Pete smiles.

"Hey Brendon, long time no see."

Brendon squeals and runs up to reception.

"We want him, he needs no interview."

One of the boys jumps up.

"Hey, why is he so special huh?"

Several other would be model stood with him. Brendon saunters over and pulls out his phone.

"Cause he is already established."

They look at the pic on the phone and then gasp.

"You got a billboard in Time Square?!"

Pete is confused now.

"Huh?"

"Our shoot we did. We were up in Time Square longer than any photo I've even done alone. I was looking for you when you turned eighteen to give you the check you received. I didn't want to give you that amount of money while being in the House and if you got adopted I didn't know if I could trust the family with your money so I just kept it. I put it in a bank account for you and you have such a nice amount of cash now. It's unbelievable, Pete, you have to see."

"Wait...billboard, Time Square, check?"

Pete's head was spinning and now he grabbed the bag.

Despite the fact that Pete can't breathe Mikey can't stop smiling at him. He spent five years coming to the terms that he'd be alone and now Pete is standing in front of him. After a year Mikey finally gave Gerard and Frank his blessing and they've been happy since. Patrick's in love and going strong with Bobby, still. Jasmine is still with her husband. Everyone Mikey knows at his company are even in relationships. Brendon and Ryan and then there was still Mikey who was alone and he had finally come to terms with it. He was fine being alone. If he couldn't have Pete then he didn't want anyone. Frank was clearly off limits after finding out his feelings for his brother. Everyone was living happily, and Mikey was finally content, but now he knows, looking at Pete, even with his face shoved in a bag, that his life is about to change for the best.

"Pete!"

Ryan ran up to Pete and hugged him tightly causing him to have more trouble breathing.

"Ry dear, put Pete down, he is hyperventilating."

"Oh dear! Mikey, bring him back to your dressing room."

"Yeah, okay. You can all get back to work."

Mikey takes Pete by the arm and leads him to his dressing room and closes the door. He goes to his mini fridge and grabs a water and sits it on the table for when Pete is breathing better.

He goes over to Pete and rubs his back soothingly.

"I *wheeze* can't believe *gasp* you're here."

"Shhh, just breathe."

"Hold me."

Mikey wastes no time in taking Pete into his arms on the sofa in his room. Pete lays down in Mikey's lap and stares at the man that he has been in love with for five years. No one else could capture his heart and he was willing to be alone forever if he could not have him.

"I missed you so much."

Mikey caresses Pete's face as he smiles at him.

"I can't believe I found you."

Pete drops the bag and sits up a bit. He just needs Mikey.

"Neither can I. I never thought I'd find you and I admit I didn't look hard enough. You were right here all along."

Mikey smiles sadly.

"I just thought you were somewhere in Jersey. I didn't know..."

Mikey just shakes his head and sniffs. He feels himself getting emotional and he doesn't want Pete to see him like this. Pete sits up more and strokes Mikey's cheek.

"It's okay, I understand. What would you have done if you found me? We could have gotten in so much trouble...but now..."

Pete pushes up more and settles in Mikey's lap.

"I'm 22 and can make my own decisions and apparently I have money to do what I want with and I have you to thank for that so...let me thank you."

Mikey kisses Pete, he missed his lips so much and he didn't even know he could miss something or someone so much. Pete sighs, He missed this and it feels so natural and so right. He drapes his arms around Mikey's shoulder’s and pushes his hands in his hair.

"Can you not mess up his hair till the shoot is done?"

Pete breaks the kiss and looks over seeing Gerard.

"Hey Gerard."

He is worried that the brother's will start fighting now. Mikey blushes as he looks at Gerard

"I heard from Brendon. Welcome back Pete."

Wait, he was still alive?

"Uh... thanks?"

"Gerard knows. He's known since the billboard went up."

"What is this Billboard I keep hearing about?"

"You remember the shoot we did?"

Mikey smiles at Pete.

"Dumb question, of course you do. Well they chose the photo us against the wall. I kind of made it my screen saver on my phone."

Mikey pulls out his phone and hands it to Pete who's still sitting in his lap.

Pete's eyes go wide. That was them. He remembered that was when he really fell for Mikey.

"Wait, I was only 16, how did they?"

"The actual billboard shot has you enhanced to look older, but Ryan made sure you still got paid and Mikey has been holding that check and your royalties check since then for you."

Pete looks at Mikey.

"Royalties?"

"Yeah, basically you get paid for as long as the photo is used, so... you're pretty loaded."

"Plus the collection was the bestselling that Ryan ever had."

"Yes and now this collection will sell just as well with these two being the cover models for it."

Ryan walked in and kissed Pete soundly.

"You my little gold mine and I are going to be rich and famous, just like Michael."

Mikey smiles and rolls his eyes.

"He's already rich and famous."

He looks up at Pete and runs his fingers under his chin.

"Well he is going to have to get used to being more rich and famous, now come on you two, you can have your reunion later. Let's get you dressed."

Ryan goes to leave.

"Oh and no shirts, just the jackets."

Mikey nods and Ryan's gone. Mikey doesn't move, though, and when Pete tries to he holds him tightly and looks up at him. He's so beautiful and he's grown into a handsome man, but he still looks young.

"Just a few more minutes."

Mikey may look calm, but his heart is racing. Pete's sitting in his lap. Suddenly he thinks he just may have died and gone to heaven. Mentally he wants to pinch himself.

"Mikey...we have to get dressed."

Pete can feel Mikey trembling. He lifts his face and gently kisses him.

"I haven't been with anyone since you. No one would do. You still have my heart...Sir."

And that's when the first tears slips.

"Me either, baby girl."

Mikey chuckles.

"Fuck, now I'm going to have to touch up my makeup too."

"I'll leave you two to get dressed then."

Gerard smiles at Mikey and then walks out closing the door. Now Pete gently slips off Mikey's lap. He walks over to the wardrobe set up and pulls one of the jackets off.

"Do you think I would look good in the brown or black?"

"Both, but I'll choose brown for you to being out your eyes more for the shots."

Mikey stands and joins him. Pete looks at the pants and laughs.

"I guess boxers are not going to fit under these."

He takes the pants and moves over to the table and starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Yeah, most shoots barely have us in underwear, unless it's for underwear."

Mikey laughs and grabs his outfit and moves to the sofa. He sits it down and begins taking off his own clothing too. For not being together for five years, they get dressed with not much else other than stolen glances. When he is dressed Pete puts his boots on and then walks over and kisses Mikey.

"I'll see you in makeup."

He then walks out with a little swagger in his hips. Mikey smiles and watches him leave the room. How did he ever get so lucky after all the pain he's caused? He doesn't know, but he's glad for whatever it was. Maybe its good karma for letting Gerard and Frank be together.

*

*

*

Brendon rolls his eyes and Ryan squeals again. He turns the camera to get another angle, but honestly every angle is perfect. The two men in front of him have a love for the camera and it loves them back.

"Alright, I think I got it."

Ryan tears away and runs and hugs Pete.

"Gold Peter, fucking gold. This collection is going to sell as well as the last and you can be damn sure that another billboard is going up in Time Square."

Pete blushes and clings to Mikey. Mikey smiles proudly at Pete.

"You might as well start feeling yourself a little more than you did in your teenage years."

Mikey says referring to the confidence Pete had when he met him and the first time he told Mikey that he had to work for him.

"Well wait till you get back to the dressing room before feeling anything Way."

Ryan slaps Brendon playfully and they all laugh.

"I actually kind of wanna get out of this, cause leather and these hot as lights kind of suck. I think I am a little stuck."

"Oh man, you forgot to powder."

Mikey laughs at Pete, because he knew he forgot and he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Pete. Cruel joke. I'll help you out of them."

"I'll bet he will."

Ryan ducks away from Brendon once again. Pete laughs and takes Mikey's hand and leads them back to the room. Once there he closes the door and leans against it.

"So, keeping all the model secrets from me?"

Mikey smirks at Pete.

"Just the funny ones."

He looks amazing leaning against the door and Mikey can't help himself any longer. He goes over to Pete and starts kissing and touching his chest. He moves his kisses to Pete's lips and keeps his hands roaming over him. Pete sighs. He missed this; he missed Mikey and how much he always wanted him. Pete slowly unzippers the jacket and shrugs it off baring his chest fully.

"God."

Mikey says breathlessly. He gets on his knees and moves his mouth to the tattoo on Pete's stomach just above his pants. Pete groans. His stomach was always so sensitive and the tattoo didn't help anything.

"I love this."

Mikey looks up at Pete as he kisses him there and pulls him into him more.

"It's you, you know. You who gave my heart wings."

Mikey lets out a breathy chuckle and stands up. He kisses Pete sweetly and takes his hand.

"Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes so I can take you back to my place and spoil you."

"I like that idea."

*

*

*

Pete was surprised that Mikey was driving a less flashy car as they drove through LA towards Mikey's apartment. He guesses that a lot can change is five years. As they are driving and enjoying the scenery, Pete sees something that makes him smile. He pulls his messenger bag out and unzips it.

"So on a scale of 500-1000 how much did you miss me?"

Mikey smiles as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Three times that." Pete chuckles.

"Hey look there is a carnival in town."

Pete points to the Ferris wheel towering over the scenery.

"I could use another one of these."

Pete pulls out the stuffed keychain that Mikey won him all those years ago.

"Of course."

Mikey does a quick U-turn and rides back until he's there and parks the car.

"You still have that?"

Mikey reaches for his wallet and pulls out a frayed piece of paper and began unfolding it. He shows it to Pete; some of the words are written over where they started to fade, because Mikey didn't want to ever forget what was written. He could recite the whole note over and over without looking, but there's no telling what his old age could bring; Alzheimer’s. He would read it every morning, every night, or if he need motivation. Pete gave him motivation even though there was no telling if he would ever see him again and it's good because he showed up right where he needed the motivation. Pete felt the tears welling up as he saw the letter he wrote so long ago.

"We are both some sentimental fools huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Mikey takes Pete's hand in his and kisses it.

"I read over and over every day."

"I slept with the keychain and I also still have the bear in my dorm."

Mikey smiles.

"I'd love to see your dorm."

"I wanna see your bedroom."

Mikey laughs hard.

"That escalated so quickly."

"How about we go.to the carnival tomorrow."

Pete purred in Mikey's ear. Mikey gravitated towards Pete's voice.

"We could do that."

Pete kept his hands on Mikey's thigh the whole drive there.

"So do you live by yourself?"

"Something like that."

Pete wondered what that meant. Maybe Mikey had a friend or a lover that stayed once in a while.

"Gee and sometimes Frank comes once a month every month. Have been since I moved out here. Well Gee has, Frank just started about two years ago. I've been here for five so."

"Do you ever see Patrick?"

"Of course!"

Mikey laughs at that question.

"How is he? I mean, if he okay like you are?"

"Patrick is perfect. Finishing up at college and has an amazing fiancée named Bobby. I'd say letting him go back to Chicago was the best decision we've made."

"Good, I'm glad. He was a good kid and deserved happiness."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of him. Um... Gee and Frankie are a thing. Have been for two years now."

"And you?"

"I've spent two years making myself okay with being alone... and I got there... then you showed up today and suddenly I don't want to be alone anymore."

That made Pete smile.

"I don't want to be alone either.

"You won't be."

"Good."

Pete climbed out of the car and waited for Mikey. Mikey collected his things from the car and got out. He tosses the keys to Pete.

"It's the gold key."

Pete walks to the door and opens it. He marvels at how much the apartment is just like Mikey. He moves through the living room and down the hall where he guesses which bedroom is Mikey's.

Mikey laughs to himself and sits his things down.

"He really meant it huh."

He says to himself and heads to the bedroom. Pete is standing in the doorway when he feels to arms circle him.

"I can't believe your actually here right now."

Pete leaned his head back and sighed.

"I forgot how warm and safe it is to be in your arms."

Mikey kisses Pete's shoulder and move them into the room and closes the door since Gerard is in L.A. with him right now. He could come home at any minute and he doesn't need that imagine in his head. Pete moves to the bed and sits down. Gone are the satin sheets for proper ones, but Pete bets they are still 600 count.

"Can I ask how you've been doing?"

"It was rough the first year. I drank a lot and smoked, and got high, but surprisingly, I never slept around.

"My son was taking care of me and so was Gerard. It was horrible. I almost relapsed, but Patrick unknowingly saved my life by coming home."

Mikey leans his head on Pete's shoulder.

"I missed you so much and I felt like shit for what I did to Patrick and Frank... I just didn't want to be here. I guess you can't really call it relapse huh."

He sighs.

"I slept all the time. If I wasn't at work I was home in bed reading your letter and crying or crying until sleep succumbed me. It was horrible."

Pete turned to Mikey.

"Can we promise not to leave each other again?"

He moved and crawled into Mikey's lap.

"Please?"

Mikey wraps his arms around Pete and connects them, holding him.

"And I swear I'm probably not going to sleep tonight from fear of it happening again."

"Well actually...I didn't plan on us sleeping at all."

Mikey leans up and kisses Pete slowly.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmmm."

Pete slowly slipped down off Mikey's lap to his knees.

"Can I please you Sir?"

Mikey felt that go straight to his cock and nodded.

"Please."

Pete reached up and started to undo Mikey's belt.

"I wonder if you taste the same."

"If you keep talking like that you'll find out way sooner than you're expecting."

Pete chuckled as he opened up his pants and slid them down. Mikey had not put his underwear back on so his cock sprung out and Pete's mouth watered. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Oh..."

Mikey chokes back his moan. He knows this will be over before it begins. He's not an avid masturbator, and that's beside the point, he hasn't been with an actual person in five years; he's going to  lose it.

Pete can see Mikey struggling.

"Let it go baby, I’m not going anywhere. We got all night to play."

Mikey groans and nods to Pete. Pete decides to have a little fun and only play with the head knowing that the older man is so close. He lavishes attention and dips his tongue in the slit tasting the pre-cum. Mikey's head falls back the same direction his eyes rolls and his mouth falls open. He's never been so close so fast. Not even in his teenage years.Pete pulls the whole head in his mouth and sucks on it lightly.

Mikey's body shudders... hard.

"Oh my... God!"

He not going to last much longer.

"Pete... Pete, I'm... I..."

Mikey's body trembles and he actually cries out as he starts cumming harder than he ever has in his life. Pete drinks everything that Mikey has to offer and it is better than he remembered. Mikey pants hard and looks down at Pete.

"Your fucking mouth."

He pulls Pete up and kisses him hard. Pete used the kiss as momentum to push Mikey down.

"You used to say that back then too."

"I mean it. I love your mouth so much."

Mikey flips them so that Pete's on the bottom.

"If I remember, you had a pretty amazing mouth too."

"Mmmm, I still do. And I'm going to use it on you before I own you with my cock."

Mikey starts moving down Pete's body. He reaches down and takes off Pete's shoes and socks and tosses them somewhere behind him on the floor.

"You already own me, both my body and my heart."

Mikey moves back up Pete's body and kisses him.

"I love you and I'm going to spend every second of every day of our lives together making sure your heart never loses those wings."

"I'd like that."

Mikey chuckles and runs his fingers through Pete's hair while smiling at him fondly.

"Like or love?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Mikey kisses Pete passionately.

Slowly the rest of their clothing disappeared till they were both naked and pressed against each other.

"You'll never understand what you mean to me."

And he means a great deal. Pete was able to get Mikey to not only betray Frank but also his own son. He fell so hard for the boy, so fast, and he doesn't even know how he made it possible. Mikey place kisses down Pete's body, stopping at 'his' tattoo and kissing there softly.

"Love the way you make me shiver like that."

Mikey looks up at Pete as he swirls his tongue around his nipple. Pete groans and arches his body seeking out more attention and making it easier for Mikey to slide his hands underneath. Mikey moves his tongue down lower. He's enjoying the way Pete is responding.

"It's been so long s-since someone t-touched me like thisssss"

Mikey moves to Pete's thighs and starts sucking and biting there. Pete felt like he could get off just from this. Mikey was not paying any attention to his cock and yet his whole body felt like it was on fire. Mikey moved back up Pete's body his own cock getting hard again. He moves over Pete, his cock so close to Pete's, but he's making sure he still doesn't touch Pete's cock. He links Pete's fingers with his and moves their hands above Pete's head. Mikey pins his hands there as he leans down and start sucking and kissing on Pete's neck.

"I love feeling your body against mine. Covering me. I feel so safe."

Mikey finally lets his cock touch Pete's as he moves up to Pete's ear.

"You'll always be safe with me."

He nibbles and sucks on his ear.

"Please, please Mikey, fuck, I can't take it. Please fuck me, make love to me, just take me."

Pete is on the verge of tears now. Everything feels so good and heightened. Mikey slowly slides the very tips of his fingers down Pete's arms that are still positioned above his head. He leaves hot, wet kisses just under Pete's ear as he does.

"You sound so pretty when you beg baby girl."

He keeps kissing there as he keeps painfully slow teasing Pete's arms. Pete's breath is becoming ragged and his cock feel like it's going to explode. It's all too much for him. The sensations that his body if processing are causing him to lose it quickly.

"I wanna make you feel so good. I want you to feel my love for you all over your body. I want you to feel it from your fingers to your toes."

Mikey grips Pete's hip with one hand and sucks softly on Pete's nipple and Pete can't take anymore. He feels a full body shudder as he cums between the two of them without even being touched. Mikey moves down and finally puts his mouth on Pete's cock, tasting and licking him clean. If Pete was a teenager, he would have some excuse, some explanation, but he wasn't so he just gasped as he went from over sensitive to hard again by Mikey's administrations.

"So good for me."

Mikey moves up and kisses Pete.

"Want me inside of you?"

"Yes, please, Sir."

Mikey moves up more over Pete to reach his night stand, and quickly not wanting to have his cock in Pete's face for too long. Pete instinctually takes Mikey's cock into his mouth. Mikey almost collapses on top of him, not expecting his warm mouth to be on him so suddenly.

"Pete..."

Pete's mouth is literally Mikey's weakness. He grabs the lube and sits up over Pete, his cock still in his mouth. He watches Pete work him.

"Baby..."

Pete wants to make Mikey cum again. He wants to taste him again, but he also wants to feel him moving inside and filling him up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Don't be."

Mikey moves down and kisses him while opening the lube and putting some on his fingers. He looks at Pete...

"Ready baby?"

"Yes Sir."

Mikey moves his first finger to Pete's opening and circles with his finger. Once again, Pete's body shudders. It's like Mikey's electrifies him and makes him come to life. Me moans as Mikey pushes a finger in, forgetting how it felt. Five years is a long time after all. He missed Pete's moans in his ear and the way he reacts.

"Mmmm, moan for me baby."

Mikey moves a second finger into Pete. Pete lets out a sound that he has never made for anyone, but Mikey.

"God... sounds so sweet."

Mikey moves his fingers in and out of Pete and starts scissoring to open him up. Pete seeks out Mikey mouth and kisses him hungrily; trying to tell him everything he is feeling. Mikey moans into the kiss and moves a third finger inside of him. Pete wraps his legs around Mikey as he meets his thrusts greedy for more. He takes his fingers out of him and reaches for the lube. He put more on his hand and stroked his cock. He moves to Pete's opening, wrapping his legs back around him, and pushing inside of him. Explosions behind Pete's eyes as they fly open and he gasps. Mikey's mouth falls open from the sensation and leans his head in Pete's neck.

"Are you okay?"

He keeps pushing in slowly.

"T-Talk to me please."

Pete needed something to distract him from the pain. Mikey slows down and runs his hands soothingly over Pete's thigh.

"You're so amazing, baby. So good and I love you so m-much."

He hates how good it feels when Pete is in pain.

"I'm sorry, you feel so *groan* I'm sorry. I love you."

"Am I *gasp* still your bab-b-by girl?"

"God, yes. Yes, you're my baby girl. My only baby girl. The best."

Pete is so happy to hear Mikey call him that again after so many years that he starts to cry. Mikey kisses Pete's tears and moves into him slowly. He's fully inside now and he caresses Pete's face as he starts making love to him. It hurts because it has been so long, but at the same time it feels amazing and right. No one deserves to be inside him, but Mikey,

"I'll make it feel good, baby girl."

Mikey moves his mouth to Pete's ear and rubs his hand over Pete's stomach and hips. Slowly it starts to get better. Pete knew it would, but memory can be a bitch this far away. Now though he was back to moaning and pushing into Mikey's thrusts. Mikey moves his hand to Pete's ass and lifts him up, causing him to slip in deeper and he moves his hips at an angle to hit Pete's prostate.

"Oh fuck, yes, right there! Again please Sir!"

Mikey moves so his legs is holding Pete up instead of his arms. He places his hands on either side of Pete's head and moves into him more at the same angle. He feels so good around him that he's gripping the sheets and moving into him more and more. Mikey is bearing down on Pete's prostate and Pete could not be any happier with the delicious feeling. He wants more though. He pushes up using Mikey's legs as leverage and forces Mikey to sit upright. He curls his legs around Mikey and starts to ride him, placing his arms around Mikey's shoulders. And this is exactly what Mikey wanted. He moves up into him and runs his hands over Pete's arms.

"You're so beautiful. Never leave me again."

"Never, *pant pant* never again. want to be with you always."

Mikey kisses Pete.

"I love *kiss* you."

Pete begins to really ride Mikey now, grinding down and making the small circles that he remembered drove Mikey crazy all those years ago. Mikey moans and grips Pete tightly.

"Oh, Pete."

Mikey's head falls back. It feels so good. He feels so good and Mikey doesn't ever want to go with him. He feels the love Pete has for him and he feels the way their love mingles together for each other.

"Make me cum again. Make me cum without touching me, just with your cock inside me."

Mikey uses a hand to heighten the sensations for Pete. He rolls his hips up into him and holds Pete down with the other hand. He keeps arching into Pete's prostate.

"Cum for me baby girl. Lose it all over us."

Pete wants to please Mikey so much so he moves and makes sure that Mikey is fully pressed against his prostate and stays there as he continues the little circles with his hips.

"Close, so close now."

"Baby girl..."

Mikey moans and moves and he's even so close to losing it.

"Say it again."

"Baby girrrl..."

Mikey grips tightens on Pete.

"Again, more, please..."

Pete didn't know why he loved hearing Mikey call him that. Years ago he would have hit someone for calling him any form of a girl, but from Mikey's lips it makes him tremble.

"Baby girl, fuck..."

Mikey leans his forehead against Pete's and starts fucking into him.

"So tight Baby Girl, I love it. Baby girl, Baby Girl."

He keeps thrusting into him each time he says it.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna...."

"Cum for me Baby Girl. Cum for me, cum... I'm gonna cum for you Baby Girl."

And he does. He digs his nails into Pete as he starts cumming deep inside of him, hitting his prostate.

"Fuuuuuuck!"

Pete starts to cum and doesn't think he will ever stop. Mikey keeps moaning as he shudders and pulls Pete into a tight hug. Pete groans as he feels everything drain out of him, till he feels lifeless in Mikey's arms. Mikey lifts Pete up and lay them down, not caring about the drying cum on them. Pete snuggles into the warmth of Mikey's body. He is shivering and doesn't know why.

"Are you cold?"

Mikey begins pulling the duvet up over them.

"I don’t know, I just can't stop shivering."

"Hmmm."

Mikey holds him tighter.

"I know what you mean."

And he feels a little wrong for referring to the sex being why for himself.

"I think it's because I was scared that tonight never happened. That I am going to wake up in my bed and you will be gone and it was all a dream."

"Dreams never feel this good. This is real, Baby Girl. You'll see."

"I guess I have to fall asleep to know huh?"

"Yeah, baby."

Mikey kisses his forehead. Pete is scared, truly scared, but he trusts Mikey so he closes his eyes and drifts off in the arms of the man that he has always loved.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, new fics, DM's, and just general useless knowledge please follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki and _***mcr_rockstar***_ @_misszykirah_ ^-^


End file.
